The Snow Ninja
by kaitosan
Summary: When Naruto finds an unconscious girl with snow white hair, half dead in the rain. He saves her. She awakes the next morning and is brought to the hokage. The Chuunin exams have just started and Orochimaru has already started his attack on Sasuke! R
1. Chapter 1

**Please keep in mind that I like to change the story lines of mangas, just because Im like that ; the story takes place right before the Chuunin Exams. I would also like to say that I got most of my info and translated quotes from Shonen Jump and So most of the copyrights go to them…. (And a very much copyright to Masashi Kishimoto san for the creation of the original Naruto) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: The girl who would change everything.**

**----Prologue---- **

Once upon a time, there lived a fox sprit with nine tales. And he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, landslides and tidal waves would result.

The people who suffered from this banned together into covert groups of skilled shinobi-ninja who opposed the spirit, until finally, risking his life and death, their greatest leader was able to bind the fox.

And in that bondage, the demon died. And the one who had defeated him was Hokage the forth, lord of the people of the dancing flame.

**-----End Prologue----**

Down by the river on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village lies a motionless girl, her hair lying across her face, wearing the snow country's ninja headband across her forehead. Her hair as white as newly fallen snow. Raindrops gently hit her face now. She continues to lie motionless as the rain begins to pour more, soaking her. A boy, with blond hair that would usually spike but not today due to the rain, and three scratches on each of his cheeks, runs right to her and shakes her shoulder,

"Hey, hey! Get up!" he pleads as lightning strikes in the distance. The girl remains motionless and her breathing becomes abnormal. The boy picks her up onto his shoulders, and runs in the direction of the Leaf village.

The next day the girl slowly wakes up with the sun shining in her eyes.

"Where am I?" she says to herself as she rubs her eyes. She looks around the room, her rescuer lies across the room from her, curled up in his futon. She rolls out of the bed and walks over to the boy.

"Um excuse me" She says in a soft voice. The boy does not move. "Um please wake up" she says shaking him. His bright eyes slowly open revealing his blue eyes.

"Mnyah? Oh your awake now, that's good." He says with a smile

"Wha… what happened, were am I?" she says gripping her forehead.

"When I was coming home from training it was raining really hard, and I found you, just lying on the ground, you looked really sick. So I brought you here, to the Hidden Leaf village. Oh yes by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, im gonna be the next Hokage" Naruto finishes with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Im Sayaka Mizaki, and thank you for helping me." Sayaka says smiling. Naruto's gaze looks over your shoulder.

"Oh my god! Im late!" Naruto quickly jumps out of his futon and rushes to a closet revealing a row of the same looking clothing, he throws off his shirt and it lands on Sayaka's head. He scrambles to get his ninja attire on. When he's done he grabs her arm and dashes out the door. "Come on were going to be late," he says as he's locking his door.

"Where are we going!" Sayaka says a bit shocked.

"School, Hokage-samma asked to see you when you were to wake up" he say rushing off in a blur. Sayaka quickly follows him.

At the academy Naruto walks down a hallway leading Sayaka. He stops in front of a door that has the symbol for Hokage written on the door.

"Just go inside, sorry and cant come with you, I have to get to my class. See 'ya" Naruto says before rushing off down the hallway.

Sayaka is just about to knock on the door when a man with silver hair and wearing a mask opens the door, and walks right into her, causing Sayaka to fall to the ground.

"Oh sorry" he says scratching his head. "Are you here to see the Hokage?"

Sayaka just nods silently.

"He's free right now so just go inside" the silver haired ninja walks off into the direction that Naruto did. Sayaka stand in front of the silently for a moment imagining what might happen when she goes in. She takes in a deep breath and walks into the room. The room is brightly lit with sunlight that is coming from the windows, there is a single chair in the middle of the room.

"Ah so you finally awoken?"

Sayaka jumps slightly at the voice. "Um… yes"

"Yes Naruto told me how he found you yesterday," the Hokage says lifting up his head.

"I would just like to know a few things about you beforehand. Can I ask about what country that you came from and why you were found outside of the village?" there was no harshness in his voice making Sayaka feeling less worried.

"Um, My name is Mizaki, Sayaka I come from the Snow country, and…and" Sayaka thinks hard on why she was near the village.

"I… I can't remember what brought me here, but I know I cannot return to the place that I came from." Sayaka finishes trembling.

The Hokage gets up and walks over to Sayaka putting his hand on her shoulder

"Something terrible must have happened to you, seeing how you have forgotten about before you came here." Sayaka looks down ashamed.

"There's no need to feel ashamed. Why don't you stay here for a while until your memories come back to you? You can even train with us for the upcoming Chuunin exam soon, if you wish you can represent the snow country at that time."

Hokage says with a smile. Sayaka nods in agreement.

"There's a temporary cell that I can put you in if your interested. They should be just receiving their mission list for the day at just in front of the academy, ask for cell 7." Sayaka quickly thanks the Hokage and rushes down the hallway to the front doors.

Sayaka opens the door quickly, anxious to meet her team mates, and hears a thud.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" she hears a familiar cry of pain from the other side of the door.

"Geez dumbass, way to stand in front of the door like that!" sneers a black haired ninja.

"Naruto-kun im so sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't know you were there!" Sayaka apologizes

"Oh hey Sayaka-chan, done so soon? What did the old geezer want?" Naruto replies rubbing his head.

"Um he told me that im being put in a temporary cell until the Chuunin exams"

"Which cell?"

"Its um, Cell 7"

"Hey that our cell number" a pink haired girl says excitedly. She walks up to Sayaka with a smile and her hand outstretched. "Welcome to the group, my name is Sakura Haruno, and this cool guy over here is Sasuke Uchiha." Sayaka winces at the name but it goes unnoticed.

"My name is Mizaki Sayaka," she says shaking her hand. Sasuke examines Sayaka for a while before closing his eyes without a word. Sayaka gives Sasuke an obviously fake smile.

The group remains quiet for a while before Naruto breaks the silence.

"Where's Kakashi sensei! He's later than usual!

"Shut up dumbass! Your annoying" Sasuke hisses at Naruto.

"Grr you shut up" Naruto yells back! Sayaka realizes that Naruto would fight him in any moment, holds out a hand in front of Naruto.

"Don't he's not worth it!" Sayaka relaxes for a moment then with speed pulls out a kunai from a pouch on her right thigh and throws it into the trees. Moments later the silver haired man that Sayaka has meet earlier appeared behind Sayaka out of thin air.

"Nice reflexes Mizaki-chan" the man smiles.

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto yell in unison.

"Well you see I was helping an old lady with her groceries…" Kakashi trails off.

"LIAR, ITS BEEN 2 HOURS!" Kakashi completely ignores their rants and turns to Sayaka

"welcome to cell 7" he says with a smile.

"um thank you" Sayaka blushes.

**Yay, please tell me what you think of the story, send all comments and such please nothing too rude ;**

**-kaito**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you to all who wrote a nice comment that really made my day, (I was having a crummy day) so now I give you chapter two 3, this one is longer than chapter one. Oh yes please check out:**

**http/kaitoiscool. to see pictures of Sayaka.**

**Chapter 2: Fun with Oranges and Sasuke's crush**

"Now that im here lets start today's missions!" Kakashi says.

"Sensei! What missions do we have today! Will it be saving a princess from the clutches of an evil mastermind? Or will it be…" Narutos eyes just start to burn up when Kakashi cuts him off.

"Well…. You might say that!" Kakashi smiles.

"We have to do what!" Naruto cries. Sayaka could now feel the depression radiating off of Naruto.

"This is a total pain" Sasuke says. The mission that Kakashi assigned to the team was to help a little girl down from a tree that she had climbed up.

"Sensei?" Sayaka whispers

"Hm?"

"Um would it be alright if I do it?"

"That's fine with me."

Sayaka gives Kakashi a slight smile. She walks up to the tree; with her hands she makes the sign of the ram, and focuses her chakara to feet. She begins to walk up the tree towards the girl who is near the top.

"Hey" Sayaka smiles to the little girl. She has blond curly hair that is tied into pigtails with a pink ribbon. "How about we get you down from here?" The little girl shakes her head and holds onto the tree tighter. "Are you afraid of something?" The child looks up at Sayaka with tears in her eyes and nods her head. Sayaka notices that she has two different colored eyes. "Is it because of your eyes?" More tears flow down her face. "Is that a yes?" the girl nods her head once more. "Well you know what? I think your eyes are very beautiful, and that's what makes you really special, the other kids are just jealous of you" the girl wipes her tears away with her sleeve and smiles.

"Your so nice lady" the little girl grabs onto Sayaka around the waist. "Can I go home now?" the little girl asks. Sayaka laughs.

"Ok, just hold on tight" Sayaka holds onto the girl with one arm and uses the other to guide herself through the branches on the tree. She lands lightly on the ground.

"Alicia, are you hurt" a woman who appeared to be the little girls mother comes running towards Sayaka. Alicia runs out of Sayaka's hands towards the woman.

"Mommy! This lady saved me," Alicia says pointing to Sayaka.

"Thank you for getting my precious Alicia out of the tree" Alicia's mother gives Sayaka a deep bow.

"Oh heh, it was nothing" Sayaka says embarrassed.

"Onee-chan" Alicia says tugging on Sayaka's shorts "will you come save me again?" Sayaka gets down on her knees so she's at eye level with the child.

"Anytime, just call for me" Alicia runs off holding her mothers hand.

"Wow Sayaka that was amazing!" Naruto yells running towards Sayaka.

"Heh. Was it really?"

"Yah your great with little kids aren't you?"

"Well I had a brother when I was little…" Sayaka stops.

"Had, a brother?" Sakura questions.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, what's our next mission!" Sayaka turns to Kakashi trying to change the subject. Kakashi pulls out a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Orange harvesting…"

**- Four hours later-**

"Geezzz, what a boring day! If I see another orange I think im gonna puke" Naruto cries. "What did you think?"

"Lookie! The guy at the orange farm gave me these!" Sayaka opens a bag reveling oranges. Naruto gives the oranges a funny look and runs over to a garbage can. " Ah sorry I thought you were kidding…"

Naruto looks up from the Garbage can, "heh… so was I!" Sayaka gives Naruto a sly smirk and throws an orange at his face. The impact leaves orange juice all over Narutos face. He picks up the orange and starts to chase Sayaka. "Get back here you!" he yells at her laughing. Sayaka runs then stops suddenly at a steep ditch that leads down to the river. Naruto slows down realizing the deep ditch, but not realizing a rock that's right ahead of his feet, causing him to fall into Sayaka. They both tumble down the ditch into the water.

Sayaka opens her eyes and sees Naruto on top of her. She can now feel her face burning up.

"_Am I blushing!_" she thinks to herself. "Hey Na…Naruto, I cant get up"

"That's alright" Sayaka is lost for words as Narutos face slowly begins to move towards Sayaka's.

"_Oh my god! That look in his eyes is so hot… is he going to…"_ Sayaka's head fills with a lot of questions as Naruto gets closer. Sayaka closes her eyes bracing herself for what might come next. Suddenly a rock is thrown from one of the trees and hits Naruto on the back of the head, he falls forward missing Sayaka's face.

"WHO THREW THAT!" Naruto stands up yelling angrily. Sayaka stands up and sneezes,

"Don't Naruto its not worth it"

"Eh? Sayaka-chan you got a cold!"

"No big deal.. Come on, we should be getting home" Sayaka gets up and starts walking towards Narutos house.

"_Drat I was so close to,"_ Naruto thinks to himself. "Uh hey Sayaka, I have to go somewhere quickly before I go home, just go on ahead!" Sayaka shrugs and keeps walking. When Sayaka is a good distance away another Naruto appears in front of Naruto.

"Just what the hell were you doing posing as me, Sasuke?" yells one of the Narutos. One of the Naruto's disappears in a cloud of smoke, it clears moments later revealing Sasuke.

"So you were the one who threw the rock at me hu?" Sasuke says coolly.

"Posing as me, and then trying to steal a kiss from Sayaka-chan? What do you like her or something?" Sasuke turns and leaves without saying a word. Sayaka comes running back towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I forgot, you have a key to open the door, I don't!" Sayaka yells. Naruto remains silent, deep in thought. "Hey everything ok?"

"Hu? Oh yes it is sorry" Naruto laughs

"Are you still thinking about what just happened? Heh heh heh that's ok, I knew it was Sasuke."

"What? How did you…?"

"I heard the conversation just now." Sayaka says with a smirk. "lets get back home im exhausted after this long day"

"Agreed! And after this long day of doing cruddy tasks lets go get some Ramen for dinner tonight!"

"Agreed, and I will pay because you saved me from Sasuke" Sayaka sneezes. Naruto throws his hands up in the air in excitement.

"Awright lets go!"

**-Ramen Shop-**

"Hey Naruto, the usual for you?" one of the girls behind the counter asks.

"Double the order tonight Ayame-chan, I have a guest" Naruto says cheerfully pointing to Sayaka. Naruto sits down on a stool and beckons for Sayaka to sit down beside him. Moments later Ayame brings two heaping bowls filled with noodles, fish cakes, slices of beef and broth. Sayaka looks over to Naruto who already has a mouthful of noodles and a fish cake on his cheek, and then she looks at the bowl and tries some.

"This place makes the best beef ramen in all of konoha" Naruto says happily through a mouthful of food"

"WOW WOW WOW! This is really good!" Sayaka says gleefully.

"You've never had Ramen before?" Naruto asks.

"Nope this is my first time!" she says with a big smile. After about an hour, Naruto had managed to eat three bowls to Sayaka's two.

"Wow you eat a lot Naruto-kun!" Sayaka says, clutching her stomach. She looks over to Naruto who is passed out with his face in one of the empty bowls.

"Tee hee, he always does that when he eats too much" Ayame says giggling.

"I guess I have to bring him home then" Sayaka says paying the bill. Sayaka grabs Narutos arm and throws him on her back almost collapsing under his weight. "Na…Naruto kun… I think you ate too much!" Sayaka says thought gritted teeth.

**-Narutos house-**

Sayaka drops Naruto at his front door and starts searching trough his pockets for the key. She finds in his back pocket of his pants and opens the door. As she walks into the house Naruto grabs her leg in his sleep, causing her to fall forward on her face." Ahhhh, this sucks so much." She finally manages to pull her leg out from under Narutos body. Sayaka leaves Naruto at the front door to pull on some pajamas that she found in Narutos drawer. "Oh no I forgot Naruto!" she rushes to the front door to see Naruto still sleeping. Sayaka pulls off Narutos jacket and shoes, and carries him to his bed. "Night Naruto-kun" she kisses his forehead and turns around. Again Naruto grabs her but this time it's around the waist. " I guess I can't do much about this, im exhausted as it is" she sighs. She pulls the covers over herself and Naruto and closes her eyes and finds herself in one of her lost memories.

"Ni-sama, come play with me!" Sayaka laughs. She runs towards a tall longhaired ninja with his back tuned to her.

"Im sorry Sayaka, I must do this, its part of my mission" the man turns around, revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan (kaleidoscope copy wheel eye). Everything around Sayaka turns black and white. There is a bunch of the same people crowding around her holding katanas. She realizes now that she tied to a tree. "This is my world, Tsukuyomi, for the next 75 hours you will be continuously tortured by the katanas," one of the men says.

"No, Ni-san, stop, please, STOP!"

Sayaka wakes up in a cold sweat. Naruto runs into the room.

"Sayaka what happened?" Naruto asks. Sayaka thinks for a moment trying to recall what she just dreamed about, visions of her being stabbed come back to her.

"It, it was just a really bad dream." Sayaka reassures. Naruto walks over to her and holds her hands.

"Are you sure? You were screaming pretty loud and thrashing around a lot," Naruto states. Sayaka looks down. Narutos faces moves towards Sayaka's until their foreheads touch "hey your kinda warm, did you get sick when you fell in the river the other day?"

"Eh? No I can't be sick, I have to go and do missions with you guys today" Sayaka stands up and runs outside to the balcony and jumps onto the roof. "See? Im fine!"

"That's all great and dandy, but its Sunday… its our day off…" Naruto says trying to hold back a laugh. Sayaka has an embarrassed look on her face. Naruto jumps up beside her. "Hey lets spend the day together. Just us two, and this time I will make sure Sasuke doesn't bug us today."

"Wow really?" Sayaka says excitedly.

"Yah, we can spend the day getting to know each other better, because you know, I hardly know anything about you and I just met you three days ago."

"Yes let's do it" Sayaka says grabbing his hand.

**Could there be a love interest between these two? And what about Sasuke's feelings about Sayaka. And what about Sakura? Does she know any that's going on? (Probably not ;) find out in the next chapter ohohohohohoho. Please comment and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Chapter three. Thank you GreenWhisperElf for giving me great advice I shall follow it to my best ability (and thanks to everyone who comments).**

**Chapter 3:The Junchu-uriki and Akatsuki**

"So your really from the land of snow?" Naruto asks. Naruto had chose to take a walk through the park. Sayaka could smell the sweet sent of the cherry blossoms in the cool breeze.

"Yes, it always snowed there so I have never seen cherry blossoms before. They are really quite beautiful" Sayaka replies. They walk a bit without talking to each other, both of their faces flushed. Naruto points to a cherry blossom tree up on a hill not to far away from were they are standing.

"Hey lets sit under there!"

"Ok lets have a race, whoever loses has to buy lunch" Sayaka proposes. Naruto nods his head and they both begin to run as fast as they can up the hill towards the tree. Both of them are almost as fast as the other.

"I…almost…got…it…" Naruto extends his hand out to touch the trunk of the tree.

"GOT IT" Sayaka's yells, her hand touches the tree first. "Eheheheh. I won, so now you have to buy lunch," she says giggling. Naruto walks off towards a food stand off in the distance. Sayaka lies down in the grass, the birds in the trees are singing happily. She watches the cherry blossom petals dance in the breeze, one lands on her forehead and she smiles. Suddenly a little white dog with black ears comes running up to Sayaka barking happily licking her face. "h..hey, ha ha ha stop that tickles" a boy wearing a gray hooded shirt and a red stripe on each of his cheeks, runs up to her.

"Hey Akamaru come back here, what are you doing" the dog jumps onto the boys head.

"Woof, woof" Akamaru barks. The boy looks down to Sayaka examining her, noticing that her head protector has a different symbol on it.

"Hey! the name is Inuzuka Kiba. You're not from around here are you? If you want I could give you a tour" he extends his hand and gives her a toothy smile revealing his fangs. Sayaka ignores his hand and smiles.

"Sorry but im waiting for someone" as she says this Naruto comes running back with two bags in his hands.

"Sayaka I got the food, I don't know what you liked so I bought a lot…." He stops when he realizes who is standing beside Sayaka. "EH? Kiba what are you doing, go away." Naruto yells.

"What, am I ruining your date? She looked bored so I came over to see if she wanted to have some fun." Naruto and Sayaka both frown at him. "Ok, ok I got it, im going…" Kiba turns and walks away.

Sayaka looks down to the bags of food that Naruto brought over. She can smell different scents coming from the bag.

"Hey do you have any Dango in there?" Sayaka asks. Naruto looks through the bag and pulls out a white Styrofoam box.

"Here" he holds the box up to Sayaka. She opens the box revealing brightly colored rice dumplings.

"Ooooo I luv these" Naruto pulls out another box and opens it, this time there are Lo-mein noodles inside. Sayaka watches him as he takes out chopsticks and begins to eat.

"So Naruto…tell me, what's your favorite jutsu to use?" Naruto thinks for a moment.

"Uh, I think it would have to be the Kage Bushin or my sexy jutsu. What about you?"

"I'll show you! Can you do the Kage Bushin for me?" She smiles. Naruto doesn't ask any questions and stands up. He does the hand sign of the tiger, in an instance three more Narutos appear beside each other.

"Ok now what?" Sayaka stands up and remains silent for a moment. She does five different hand seals two of which Naruto doesn't recognize, suddenly her eyes lose all colour to them and three Sayaka's appear out of nowhere. Naruto has an amazed look on his face "wow the same jutsu" Sayaka's copies disappears.

"Yep, I have a ability to copy certain ninjutsus" Sayaka smiles for a moment before falling to her knees. Naruto rushes to her side.

"I knew it you are sick!"

"No I am not, I just got a dizzy spell that's all" Sayaka was lying her head felt like it was going to explode. She stands back up and adjusts the snow head protector around her waist. "Hey lets walk a bit more" Sayaka turns around ready to leave.

"Hey, I have been wanting to ask you this since this morning, can you tell me about the dream that you had before you woke up?" Sayaka freezes, she wasn't ready to tell Naruto about the dream, it hadn't been very clear but she knew that I was part of her forgotten past. Sayaka closes her eyes trying to recall the events of her dream.

"There's blood everywhere, and a man standing in a middle of a room, I can't really see what he looks like but im running towards him. He turns around and his eyes are red. That's all I can remember"

Naruto remains silent; suddenly tears start to silently fall down Sayaka's face. Naruto wraps his arms around Sayaka. She wipes her tears on Narutos shoulder; the sent on Narutos jacket was calming her down.

"Im sorry im so troublesome" she cries. Naruto begins to stroke her silver hair and she looks up at time with a teary smile. "Naruto you make me feel so happy, I haven't had anybody care for me like this for a long time." Naruto says nothing "my father left before I was even born, then my mother died giving birth to me. My mothers younger brother looked after me until I was nine, then he was killed right before my eyes" Sayaka continued to cry on Narutos shoulder.

"You know… I grew up with no parents as well, I was always rejected by everyone growing up, I never knew a parents love, your really lucky that you had someone who would take care of you." Sayaka tightened her grip around Naruto; she realized Naruto knew the same pain that she did. They stood together like this for a while, suddenly Kakashi appears before them in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

"Ah I see you two are getting along well!" even though he had a mask covering his face his eyes showed that he was smiling. Kakashi looks over to Sayaka and realizes that her eyes are all red. "Sayaka-chan were you crying?" he asks. Sayaka looks up at him with a toothy smile.

"Mn, but Naruto-kun made me feel better!" she explains. Naruto steps between Sayaka and Kakashi with his arms crossed.

"What brings you hear sensei?"

"Hokage samma wants to see Team 7, he has a special mission for us" when the words 'special mission' came out of Kakashi's mouth Narutos eyes light up.

"Come on Sayaka!" Naruto grabs Sayaka's hand and starts running towards the academy, where the Hokage and the rest of team 7 are waiting.

**---At the academy---**

Naruto and Sayaka arrive at the academy to see that Sakura and Sasuke are already there.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura turns to Sayaka and gives her a smile; Sasuke remains silent ignoring Naruto and Sayaka. They wait for a moment before the Hokage and Kakashi walks in the room followed by a girl that looks around the age of 17, her hair is shoulder length with a deep red colour like a rose. Her eyes are a light purple, and she has a troubled look on her face. Even though Naruto is sanding right behind her, Sayaka can feel Narutos excitement radiating off of him. The Hokage sits behind his desk about 5 feet from where the team is standing. Kakashi walks over to join his team, and the girl stands in front of the Hokage's desk with clasping her hands together.

"Good now that we are all present let us get started." The Hokage clears his throat and starts explaining the mission. "I am giving you all a A rank mission, similar to the last mission that your team had recently, accompanying the bridge builder back to his home in the land of waves." Naruto expression changes from excitement to depression, remembering about that mission reminded him of Haku and Zabuza, the Hokage doesn't seem to notice and continues "Kaori here is the heiress to Grass country's royal family, you are to accompany her back to her country safely then return back here. The mission starts tomorrow at sunrise." The Hokage takes a quick drink from a glass of water on his desk, then turns to Sayaka wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, she was busy watching the clay pot chimes in the windowsill dance in the breeze and thinking about what Naruto and herself should eat for dinner. "Sayaka" Sayaka snaps out of her daze and looks at the Hokage "we contacted Snow country requesting your ninja ID and a list of your completed mission, it seems that you have enough completed missions to take the Chuunin exams this year if you wish to do so, I will allow you to think about it until you are fully sure that you want to take the exam." He finishes then waves them off. The team leaves the room leaving Kakashi, Kaori and the Hokage to talk amongst themselves. "Kaori would you mind?"

"Not at all sir" she leaves the room silently. The Hokage sighs gently and begins to discuss Sayaka to Kakashi.

"Kakashi while I was talking to snow country's Kage, she told me something very interesting about Sayaka's past." Kakashi's expression turns dark. " She told me that Sayaka's entire clan was slaughtered by the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. Apparently the Akatsuki organization wanted him to slaughter the Mizaki clan and kidnap the Junchu-uriki in that country. The only known Junchu-uriki in that country is Mizaki Sayaka. The Akatsuki also wanted to learn the secret jutsu of the Mizaki clan, the ability to copy and learn certain jutsu's, think of it as an advanced form of the Sharingan's abilities."

"Which Biju does Sayaka posses?"

"Nibi 'two tailed' Tiger." Kakashi looks shocked. "Unlike Naruto, we yet to see what would happen if the seal cracks" Kakashi knew that the Hokage was referring to the last mission in the land of waves when Naruto lost all control because he thought that Sasuke had died at Haku's hands "it would seem that Sayaka does not even know that she is a Junchu-uriki, I would like to keep it that way for a while longer!" the Hokage finishes and takes another drink from his glass.

"Understood!" Kakashi leaves the room to let the Hokage ponder for a while.

**---With Team 7---**

As soon as the team left the academy, Naruto could not stop going on about the mission.

"We got an A rank, a A rank, la la la" Naruto sang. The singing was making Sakura angry, she looked as if she was ready to punch Naruto in the face. Sasuke on the other hand was ignoring the whole thing and focusing his whole attention on Sayaka who was singing along with Naruto. "Tomorrow is gonna be so mUch fUn yah, yah, yah" Naruto continued singing.

The team walks for a while until a girl with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail jumps onto Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun were have you been hun?" the blond says in a really girly voice. Sakura turns around quickly and starts to yell at the girl

"INO you pig get off Sasuke-kun!" Ino sticks out her tongue at Sakura, Sakura starts to glare at Ino, she ignores her and turns to Sayaka.

"Hey you're the girl that Kiba was talking about earlier" Sayaka gives Ino a confused look "he said that he met a girl with snow white hair, wearing snow country's head protector on her waist. You fit the description perfectly!"

"Ohhhh, I remember… the guy with the dog right?" Ino nods her head. She jumps off Sasuke's back and walks up to Sayaka.

"Hey your kinda short, how old are you?" height had never been an issue for Sayaka, actually she was perfectly happy being short. She didn't like it when people would so bluntly point out how short she was.

"Im turning 14 soon" all of team 7's looks shocked, they were all giving her a 'I thought you were younger look'

"Wow really? Then again, I was wondering why your breasts were so big." This time it was Sayaka's turn to glare at Ino. Sayaka also didn't like it when people talked about her bust size. Sasuke looked down to Sayaka's hands that were now clenched in a fist.

"Ino, that's enough go away" Sasuke said this in a cold way. Ino looked like she was about to cry.

"C'ya" she runs off down the street not turning around. Sayaka's respect for Sasuke was declining. She would have thanked him for getting rid of her but the way that he did it made Sayaka think otherwise. Sayaka starts to walk down the street, leaving the other three behind. In the distance she could see the sun setting in the orange sky. Naruto runs up beside her.

"Sasuke didn't have to be such a jerk towards Ino, did you see her face when he said that to her?" Naruto remained silent. Sayaka knew that he understood.

"If you want you can beat up my Sasuke dummy when we get back home." Sayaka laughed at this a little.

"Heh, I'd like that" she smirks. "Come on let's get home!" Sayaka starts to run towards Narutos house in the distance.

"Hey wait up!" he calls after her. They both run into the sunset home.

**End of chapter 3, please comment and tell me what you think. I will try to get chapter 4 done ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to everyone who noticed my mistake in chapter 2 and 3 about the 'little brother thing' I fixed that ; and I also fixed the mistake that FullBloodedDemon found in chapter 1 with the 'liar its been 2 hours" thing ; I fixed it all! And all the underlining in chapter 2.**

**Chapter 4: Journey to Grass country**

* * *

**---Naruto's House---**

"HAAAAAA" Sayaka delivers a furry of punches at the dummy. "WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" the stuffing that once used to be inside of the doll was now scattered around the room. Naruto pops his head thought the window when the head of the dummy flies through he window almost hitting him. Naruto watches her as she continues the assault, yelling profanity as she did so.

"Hey come out here for a sec." Sayaka gave Naruto a funny look. She jumped out the window then onto the roof where Naruto was waiting. Naruto smiles and points up to the sky, "Look" Sayaka turns her head to look up at the sky. All she could see was the countless number of stars against the black sky, and then suddenly one of the stars drops out of the sky leaving a trail of light behind it.

"A falling star" Sayaka gasps.

"Quick make a wish!" Sayaka closes her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Did you make one yet?" Sayaka nods her head." Sometimes I will just sit up here watching the stars fall from the sky." Sayaka lies down beside Naruto and closes her eyes. The cool night breeze brushes over her exposed skin and she sits up.

"Im going back inside, it's too cold out here." Naruto takes off his orange jacket and wraps it around Sayaka and himself.

"There now we both can be warm!" Sayaka blushes at this and lays her head on Narutos shoulder.

"Hey Sayaka?"

"Mn?" she says sleepily.

"What is your dream?"

"I…wanna…be...a…" Sayaka falls asleep on Narutos shoulder and he smiles.

"You're going to get even more sick if you sleep out here" he picks her up and brings her inside. "You can sleep on bed again." He smiles. Naruto walks over to the closet and opens it up. He pulls out a futon and lays it in the corner of the room. "G'night Saya-chan" He closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantly.

**---Next Day Before Sunrise---**

"Sayaka, wake up were gonna be late!" Naruto shakes her awake.

"Hu?" Sayaka replies sleepily. She stands up. "What time is it?"

"Its 5:45 am, were gonna be late!" Naruto grabs both of their over-night bags and rushes out the door. "Hurry run"

"Hey give me a second, I have to change" She says pulling on her gloves. After what seemed like forever to Naruto Sayaka rushes to the door. "Ok lets go" she says opening the door. On the other side is Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme what are you doing here!" Naruto yells. Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"Shut up Dobe! Kakashi sent me to come and get you two." He scowls and Sayaka starts to walk in front of them.

"You two can argue all you like, but I want to complete this A rank." Sayaka says. Sasuke hits Naruto on the head and runs up beside Sayaka.

"Come on Dobe, stop wasting time." Naruto flips Sasuke off. Sasuke ignores this and continues to walk along side Sayaka.

"Hey wait" Naruto attempts to run between Sayaka and Sasuke, but Sasuke trips. "Owwww!"

"Eh? Naruto-kun are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Uh, yeah im fine." He stands back up. "Come on I'll race you to the gate."

"1…2…3...GO!" the two of them rush off leaving Sasuke behind looking rejected.

Sayaka jumps off the roofs of the houses desperately trying to beat Naruto who is already ahead of her. Sayaka makes no sound jumping from roof to roof. She jumps on the roof of a run down house; unexpectedly one of the shingles on the roof slips from underneath her feet and she starts to fall down. She closes her eyes and prepares for the impact of her hitting the ground. Sayaka wait a moment and opens her eyes. Sasuke is looking down at her with a straight face.

"You better be careful next time." He warned.

"Thanks for the warning" she smirked and she ran off after Naruto.

_How come she acts just like Naruto? _He thought to himself as he ran after her.

**---At the Gate---**

"Are you all ready to go?" Kakashi asks. Everyone in cell 7 looked tired except for their leader and the princess.

"HAI" they all say in union. They begin their departure towards Grass country. The trip would take about 3-4 days, depending on how fast they would go and if any one attacked, at most it would take 6 days.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I guess you got your princess mission." Sayaka chuckles.

"Yeah I guess your right."

They walk along the road keeping their guard up. Sayaka walks along admiring the different wild flowers along side of the road. Suddenly Kakashi stops.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks. Kakashi holds a finger up to his lips.

"Shhh." Everyone becomes silent. Sayaka can hear the wind rustling the leaves. Everything goes quiet for a brief second; suddenly hundreds of kunai's begin to fall from the sky towards them. "EVERYONE SCATTER!" Kakashi yells. Kakashi grabs Kaori and runs off into the trees. Sakura and Sasuke run off in different directions.

"Naruto come on!" Sayaka grabs onto Narutos arm and runs into the forest.

"Sayaka look out" right in front of them was a ninja with the rain country's symbol on his head protector.

"Where the princess?" the ninja demanded. Sayaka threw a kunai with an exploding tag on it and hid behind a tree.

"The ninja of the hidden village of snow don't take to kindly to demands!" Sayaka yelled at him before the bomb blew up. The trees shook from the explosion.

"And the hidden rain village doesn't take to kindly towards little girls who don't answer their questions!" the ninja had evaded the explosion and had snuck behind Sayaka and Naruto; Sayaka pushed Naruto out of the way. The ninja had now placed a kunai at Sayaka's neck.

"You there, Blondie" the ninja yelled at Naruto " tell me were the princess is and your little girlfriend doesn't get hurt." Naruto just snickered at the ninja. "What are you laughing at!" the ninja yelled.

"He laughing at how stupid you are" Sayaka emerged from the bushes beside Naruto. The ninja gasped and looked at what he was holding hostage. Looking back at him was a dummy that had the words 'sucker' written on the forehead and an exploding tag attacked to the neck of the dummy. The tag exploded taking the rain ninja with it. "That should teach you, oh wait you cant hear me now can you?" Sayaka says coldly.

"Wow Saya-chan that was awesome, I don't even think that Sasuke can do stuff like that!"

"Ah hem!" Sasuke was standing right behind Naruto. "I heard that Dobe!" Naruto was lost for words, Sakura and Sayaka just laughed.

"Come on we should get back to Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said. Sayaka and Sakura walked ahead of the boys so that they would not be in the middle of their arguing. "Sayaka-san can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Sakura-chan, and you don't have to be so formal"

"Ok then Sayaka-chan. Well the thing I was wondering was, um, do you have any feelings for Sasuke-kun?" Sayaka looked at Sakura and started to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny about that Sayaka-chan?"

"I-im s-sorry, hahaha" Sayaka takes a moment to stop laughing. "im sorry, its just that Sasuke really isn't my type, I don't like guys who act cool and silent, I like guys like, well Naruto-kun"

"Ah so you like Naruto?" Sakura asks. Sayaka doesn't respond but her face turns a bright red colour. "So you do like Naruto!" Sakura proclaims.

"Err, yes I do I guess." Sayaka whispers. Sakura gives a sigh of relief. "What was the sigh for?"

"Im just glad that you're not after Sasuke-kun. I did not want for you be me my rival for Sasuke-kun's love."

"You don't have to worry about that." Sayaka smiles.

"Another question, what do you really see in Naruto? I mean he is really stupid, loud and annoying."

"Naruto-kun actually understands and knows what true loneliness is, he has never known a parents love, never had a single friend growing up. He actually understands how I felt when I was growing up. Everyone around me treated me like I was the plague, always avoiding me, the only people I could rely on was my cousin and my uncle, and then they were killed. From what Naruto-kun has told me, he went through the same thing, but unlike me he never had anyone to care for him." Sayaka stops and looks at Sakura who looks as if she is about to cry. "EH? Sakura-chan did I upset you?"

"No…not really, its just that your story its really sad. I haven't really understood Naruto until now." Sayaka could see Kakashi and Kaori through the trees standing at the pathway.

"Lets just keep this conversation between us girls ok?"

"Ok" they run up to Kakashi and kaori who are waiting for them.

"Sasuke and Sakura report on what happened to you two when we split up." Kakashi asked. Sasuke steps up to talk.

"One of them ambushed us, we fought him but he ran before we could get him." Sasuke finishes.

"He probably when to get more comrades to help. Sayaka, Naruto report."

"We were ambushed, and he exploded" Naruto says.

"What do you mean by exploded?" Kakashi asks.

"I threw an exploding tag at him." Sayaka says.

"That's good but next time don't kill him, we would need him to be interrogated. Aside all of that we should get going, they will be back with more to ambush us soon." They all agreed and began they journey once more.

In the distance the sun started to set against the mountains, the team had already started to set up camp. The girls would be sleeping in different tents then the boys.

"Alright we will be keeping watch in teams of two, and will switch every 3 hours. The teams are as follows:

Team 1: Sakura and Naruto

Team 2: Sayaka and Sasuke.

Team 1 will take the first watch and then Team 2, if anything happens one of you come wake me up. Any questions?" Kakashi finished and looked at the group. Sayaka wanted to say that she did not want to be with Sasuke, she rather be with Naruto or Sakura.

"Sensei what about you, aren't you going to keep watch?" Naruto asked.

"No I need my rest." Everyone knew better then to argue about how unfair that was, so they finished setting up the tents. By the time the tents were finished it had already gotten dark enough to see the stars in the sky. Sakura and Naruto started their watch; Sayaka went to bed knowing in 3 hours she would have to take watch with Sasuke.

* * *

**I wonder whats going to happen during Sayaka and Sasuke's watch. Please comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off before I you start reading, I would like to say, I don't mind criticism, actually I like criticism. What I really don't like is flames, and the people who flame me and don't bother putting their email in the reviews so that I cannot respond to them, so im going to write it here for Raod.**

**First off, in the world of Naruto not all of the doors are traditional japanese sliding doors, like Japan the OUTSIDE DOOR DOES NOT SLIDE IT OPENS LIKE ANY OTHER DOOR, and if you look at the Naruto anime guide book 1 at the academy sketches it shows its an opening door not a sliding. And if you didn't realize that Sayaka was going outside then I have no idea why a tree was inside. Secondly when the teams go to met their teacher for their daily missions, they meet the teacher anywhere, it doesn't matter, and if you watch the anime or read the manga you will see that they meet different places for the missions, sometimes inside of the academy. Thirdly the Hokage is inside of the academy for when he is giving teams their daily missions and other various things. And lastly the website name is called FANFICTION! Underline the word FANFICTION, meaning the story is fan based and I can make the story into anything that I want, I could even make Naruto a hermapodite if I really wanted to, or I could make Sasuke the bad guy and Itachi the innocent one who watched Sasuke kill the Uchiha clan (I wouldn't really do all of this) or the story could be set in space! You get it? FANFICTION. And you really have no balls not putting your email address on the reviews so that I may flame you back a hundred fold because of your stupidity! Next time you decide to flame someone get your facts straight first or you may just sound even more stupid than you already are.**

**Im finished, now onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Uchiha Itachi**

Sayaka slept dreamlessly in her sleeping bag for a couple of hours before Sakura came in to wake Sayaka up.

"Hey Sayaka get up its your turn for the watch." Sakura said shaking her. Sayaka got up half awake without saying a word and walked out of the tent, Sasuke was already sitting by the fire silently. Sayaka sat down in front of the fire watching the flames dancing in the wind. The breeze tonight was not to cold and not to warm for Sayaka, it was perfect. After a moment Sayaka became fully awake and realized that Sasuke was sitting in front of her.

"_He better not try anything funny like he did the other day"_ she thought to herself. Sayaka reached over and grabbed twig from the pile that Naruto had previously made and started to play with it.

"Uchiha" Sasuke whispered. Sayaka flinched.

"What did you say?" Sayaka asked in a shaky voice.

"Uchiha" Sasuke said again, looking up at her. Sayaka flinched again. "You flinched."

"No I did not!" Sayaka protested.

"Itachi Uchiha" the twig in Sayaka's hand snapped in two. "Judging on how you reacted just now one would think that you know him." Sasuke said coolly.

"I-I never heard of h-him" Sayaka said, trying to keep her cool, sweat started to craw down her face. Sasuke looked unsatisfied with that answer.

"Then how come you're sweating?" at that moment Naruto came out of his tent wearing a black t-shirt and his orange pants.

"Hey I can't sleep so im going to hand out with you two." Naruto paused for a moment, looked at Sasuke then at Sayaka "Hey Sayaka what wrong? You're sweating like crazy" Sayaka snapped out of her trance.

"Oh its nothing, I guess im sitting to close to the fire." Sayaka stood up and started to walk into the forest. " Im just going to take a walk to cool down."

"Then I will come with yo…" Sayaka cut him off before he could finish.

"No I will go by myself." And without another word she left. Naruto sat down in the same spot that Sayaka was just sitting at.

"I don't know what she's talking about, from were im sitting its not so hot…"

Meanwhile in the forest Sayaka is running farther and farther away from the rest of the group.

"Why, why, why!" Sayaka kept yelling at herself. "Why does that name bother me so much!" Sayaka started to slow down to a walking pace and fell to the ground. "Uchiha Itachi, I know that name… where have I heard it before?" Sayaka whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and visions of blood came to her. She opened her eyes. Behind her she could hear footsteps closing in on her. She reached for her kunai and a group of rain ninja appeared, surrounding her.

"Oi lookie who we found. It's the little mouse that killed Karasu earlier" one of the men said.

"She's got some balls killing one of us," another said. "I think that we should pay her back" Sayaka looked around for the glow of the campfire.

'_Crap I must have ran to far away!' _The men around her started to draw their weapons, chuckling as they did so.

"I think that we should have some fun with her first, before we kill her." The man to Sayaka's right said.

'_15… no 20, theirs 20 men around me.' _

"Ok first one to get her down gets first dibs" in an instance the men charged towards her.

"To bad for all of you im in a really bad mood." Sayaka yelled at them, they didn't seem to care much. Sayaka made a sign with her hands. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She cried out. In a puff of smoke Sayaka created 10 clone copies of herself. The clones charged towards the men, the original Sayaka stood in the middle attacking anyone who got by the clones. In under a minute the men had killed all 10 of the clones and were now closing in on Sayaka. She took a deep breath and readied herself for attack. In a flash all the men fell to the ground unconscious.

"Who?" Sayaka said. Someone jumped and landed behind her. Sayaka felt hands push her to the ground, then the person sat on her back. '_Shit one of them got me'! _Sayaka started to struggle but she knew it was pointless.

"You know it's foolish to run off, away from the group." Sayaka stopped struggling.

"Kakashi sensei, how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I guess Naruto got worried after a while so he woke me up and then I got here." Kakashi paused "and I was having such a great dream too, the next volume in the 'come come paradise' books came out and the author was signing them…"

"Um can we go back to camp now?" Sayaka said trying to get Kakashi off of her.

"No you have to serve a punishment for running off like that."

"Err, and what might that punishment be?" Sayaka asked anxiously.

"1000 push up right here right now." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Ok, then can you get off of me?"

"No"

**---Two hours later---**

Sayaka had been doing the push ups consecutively for the past two hours. Kakashi had been sitting on her back the whole time reading his 'Come Come Paradise' book. Sweat was pouring down her face falling to the dusty ground below her. She knew that the sun would be rising in a couple of hours and she was only a bit more then half way done.

"Come on only 400 more to do." Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"it…would…be…al..ot.. easier …if..you..would..get…off…my…back!" Sayaka panted. She could hear Kakashi turn the page in his book.

" If you wanted it could have been running around the camp until sunrise with Naruto or Sasuke on your back." Sayaka did not complain anymore and Kakashi went back to reading his book.

The sun in the distance started to rise up, and Sayaka finally collapsed.

"Sayaka, you only have 30 more to go." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book. Sayaka did not answer back. Kakashi put his book away in his back pouch and lifted Sayaka onto his shoulder.

**---At Camp---**

Back at camp Sakura was just coming out of her tent along with Kaori behind her.

"Hey were is Sayaka-chan?" She asked looking at the two boys. "Why do you two look so tired, and where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sayaka ran off last night and then Kakashi Sensei went after her, they haven't come back yet." Naruto said half asleep.

"Kakashi ordered us to watch camp until they came back." Sasuke finished.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Kaori asked.

"Oh no we are just fine" a voice said behind Kaori. Kakashi was standing behind her with Sayaka unconscious on his shoulder. Naruto ran right up to Kakashi demanding him to explain what was wrong with Sayaka. "She just passed out from exhaustion." He said coolly. "She actually did better then I thought that she would."

"What did you do to her sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Because she ran off without permission and that I had to save her, she had to do 1000 pushups with me sitting on her back. She did 970 before she collapsed." Everyone made a mental note to themselves to never disobey Kakashi ever again. "She should be fine in about an hour. In the meanwhile, Sakura would you mind starting the breakfast?"

"Sure" Sakura started to gather ingredients for the breakfast, Kaori helped her.

Sayaka finally began to wake up just as the group finished their breakfast.

"Welcome back" Kakashi said. Sayaka held her head in her hands.

"Oh my head hurts."

"I would think that your arms should be hurting more then your arms would." Kakashi laughed.

"Ha ha very funny sensei." Sayaka scowled. Sakura passed Sayaka a plate of eggs and bacon and she began to eat slowly.

"Naruto, Sasuke can you please take down the tents? We are leaving in 20 minutes." Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke, remembering the punishment that Sayaka served for disobeying, began to take down the tents as fast as they could.

"Hey watch it Dobe you almost hit me!" Sasuke hollered. Naruto ignored him and proceeded taking down the girl's tent.

'_Narutos acting strange, he would normally yell back at Sasuke for calling him that'._ Sayaka thought to herself. She decided that it would better if she didn't ask any questions.

After 20 minutes they were all finished with packing and were on the road again to grass country. Kakashi had made a walking formation that would help if enemies were to attack. Kakashi would lead at the front followed by Naruto and Sayaka, Kaori behind them, then Sakura and Sasuke at the back. Everyone was walking quickly and silently fearing another attack from ninjas. They walked all day, except for the quick rests for lunch and dinner, and no sign of enemy's following them. Kakashi felt it would be better if they did not stop for rest until the morning. Sayaka watched the sun setting into the distance, behind the mountains, giving them the same golden glow they had the previous day. Two hours later when it had gotten dark, it began to rain really hard to the point were it was really hard to see three feet in front of your face.

"Hey Kaori, does it usually rain this bad here?" Sayaka asked, almost yelling so that her voice could be heard over the sound of the rain.

"Only for this time of year." Kaori yelled back. Kakashi stopped walking.

"Everyone keep your guard up there is someone here!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone became silent and made a protective circle around kaori shielding her from potential enemy attacks. Sayaka could only hear the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

"Hey" Naruto turns to Sayaka "the weather reminds me of the night when I found you." He laughed. Sayaka smiled.

"But I don't think it was raining this bad." She laughed. Sayaka paused for a moment then pushed Naruto to the ground.

"Hey what was that for!" he yelled at her. Everyone's attention turned to Sayaka. Blood started to drip down her arm onto the ground. She pulls out a kunai from her shoulder.

"I think they just showed themselves" Sayaka chuckled, her breathing became abnormal and she fell to the ground. Kakashi ran over to the kunai that she had pulled out over her arm, and examined it.

"There's poison on it" he said. Naruto rushed over to Sayaka's side.

"Sayaka, Sayaka wake up!" he pleaded. Sayaka looked up at him weakly.

"N-Naruto-kun, I can't move my body." She laughed. Suddenly two Rain ninja appeared in front of them. Naruto moved to attack them but Kakashi stopped him.

"What are you doing sensei!" Naruto demanded. Kakashi ignored him and turned his attention to the rain ninja.

"We came to deliver a message. If you wish for the antidote for the poison hand over the princess of Grass country tomorrow at 9:00 am at the bridge that connects Grass country and Fire country. If you ignore this, the girl will die by 10:00 am on that same day." The man finished and they left as quickly as they came.

"We are in a big mess," Kakashi said looking at Sayaka.

"Kakashi sensei, its not Sayaka's fault I was the one not paying attention." Naruto said.

"Kakashi sir…" Kaori said

"No Kaori-san don't even think about risking yourself for Sayaka's sake." Kakashi said

"But we just cant let her die" Sakura yelled.

"Your right" Kakashi said. "But I have a plan that might work" Kakashi uttered.

"A plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, now listen carefully. Kaori I believe that you can use some Genjutsu, am I right?" Kaori nods her head. "Ok here is the plan…" Kakashi whispered. The group listened carefully.

* * *

**Wow I finished this all for you last night, hahaha, enjoy I hope to have the next chapter out soon, please if you comment, don't flame unless you want an earful of how stupid you sound. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I finally found out what the two-tailed Biju is it's called Nibi or that's the number of tails it has, so from now on im referring the two tailed tiger at Nibi. I would change it in Chapter 2 but im really lazy, lolz. Oh and Hinode's character was from my friend Flipy3, thank you for letting me use him**

**Chapter 6: Grass country's festival and old memories return**

It had been hours since Kakashi had discussed the plan with the team and it was still raining. They were now on their way to the Bridge that connected Fire country and Grass country, so that they could obtain the antidote to cure Sayaka. Naruto was carrying Sayaka on his back because she had lost all feeling in her limbs.

"Im sorry" Sayaka whispered in Narutos ear.

"For what!" Naruto asked.

"For being a burden"

"What are you talking about!" Naruto asked, "I was the one who wasn't paying attention, I should be the one apologizing to you." Sayaka laughed at this. Kaori ran up beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei do you think this plan will really work?" She asked.

"I hope so," he answered back. They continued to walk in silence. Up ahead they could see the bridge drawing closer with every step that they took.

"Hey Sayaka-chan how are you holding up" Sakura asked, Sayaka could hear that she was concerned.

"It's getting really hard to keep my eyes opened, and when they are opened its really blurry" She replied weakly.

"Kakashi-san we should hurry, Sayaka's conditions is worsening" Sakura yelled.

"The bridge is right up ahead," Kakashi yelled back at them. At the bridge they could see a group of Rain Ninja waiting for them.

"Are you ready for the exchange?" one of the men yelled. They all stood still as Kakashi and Kaori walked up to them.

"Do you have the antidote?" Kakashi asked the man.

"Of course." He says holding up a vile containing clear liquid. "We make the exchange at the same time." Kaori walks up beside the man, and he throws Kakashi the antidote. Kakashi catches the vile and rushes it over to Sayaka, pouring it into her mouth. Sayaka's breathing becomes steadier, then she slowly opens her eyes, Naruto and Kakashi are looking over her.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asks. Sayaka sits up looking amazed.

"Actually I, I feel really good, like im energized!" She says standing up and looking over to the men. "I think that I should give these guys a warm thanks for giving me the antidote." Sayaka says with a toothy smile.

"I think we will be taking our leave right now, we have the princess!" the man says looking over to Kaori, Kaori smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke. Staring up at them was Sakura with a smile. The Sakura standing with Naruto and Sayaka disappeared in a puff of smoke as well, this time revealing Kaori.

"What!" the man yelled. The team closed in on the men.

"As I was saying about that warm thanks…" Sayaka said happily delivering a punch to his face. The man flew backwards a few feet.

"Boss!" the others yelled. They took one look at Sayaka then back at their boss and decide to run away. Naruto and Sasuke ran in front of them, blocking them. Both of them began attacking the men. The men fell to the ground in mere few seconds.

"That's what you get for hurting my friend." Naruto said as the last guy fell to the ground unconscious.

"I don't think that there will be anymore attacks on us for the rest of the journey." Kakashi stated. "We should keep going." They began to walk, Sayaka kicked the boss as she walked by him, and smiled.

**---Four hours later---**

They arrived in Kaori's village Four hours later. The houses didn't look much different than the ones in Konoha except that most of the roofs on the houses were different shades of green. Some of the houses had the symbol 'kusa' on their houses where as in Konoha they had 'hi'. Unlike konoha, the village was surrounded a fields of grass, whereas konoha was surrounded by forest and mountains. The sun was now out, shining brightly on their faces. Sayaka noticed that almost all of the houses had Decorations all over them

"Ooohhh its so hot out" Sayaka complained.

"Ah don't worry Sayaka-chan we are almost at the palace, its a lot cooler inside then it is outside." Kaori said with a smile. Up ahead of them, on a hill, was a house as almost as big as a small town. They climbed the hill towards the palace, when they got there the guards opened up the gates letting them inside.

"Kaori-sama" a group of girls ran up to her. "Kaori-sama welcome back home" one of them cried out in happiness. The girls were now crowding around all of them.

"Are these the ninja who brought you home?" A man clad in an emperor's attire walked down the steps, he had the same red hair that kaori had. The girls that were surrounding them paused then bowed down to the man.

"Yes they are father" kaori said, the team realized who he was and bowed down as well.

"Ah hahaha there is no need to bow down" he laughed " thank you for bringing my daughter back safely from her trip to Fire country."

"You are most welcome" Kakashi said, "We have finished the mission, we will now be taking our leave now then"

"Oh no you must stay the night at least, to rest up even use our hot springs." At the mention of hot springs Kakashi could not resist, and agreed to stay the night.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how about we make use of the hot springs?" Sayaka whispered to Sakura. Sakura agreed and they both made way towards the change room for the hot springs.

"Hey were are you two going" Naruto cried out.

"Hot springs" Sayaka yelled back. The girls got into the change room and locked the door.

"So you have never been in a hot spring before have you?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, how did you know?" Sayaka laughed happily.

"When the emperor mentioned the hot springs your face lit up." Sakura giggled. Sayaka wrapped a towel around her body.

"Ok let's go" Sayaka said getting visibly excited and almost running out the door to the hot springs. They walked up to the edge of the water and Sayaka put her foot in to test the temperature of the water and pulled it out quickly. "Ah its hot!"

"Of course it is" Sakura giggled. She walked in like it was no problem. Sayaka slowly made her way into the water.

"Ahh this feels great" Sayaka Sighed. She let herself relax leaning on the rocks. Sakura swam over to Sayaka.

"I hear someone coming!" Sakura said. Sure enough Sayaka could hear voices coming from within one of the doors.

"Hey that sounded like Naruto-kun's voice." Sayaka said.

"You don't think that this is a mixed bath do you?" Sakura asked.

"What's a mixed bath?" Sayaka asked a bit confused. Sakura didn't have time to answer because Naruto and Sasuke busted thought one of the doors right in front of them.

"Alright Sasuke I came to the baths like you wanted now stop bothering me…" Naruto stopped and looked at Sayaka and Sakura. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked, pointing at them. Sakura and Sayaka both covered themselves the best that they could with their towels.

"We should be asking you two the same thing!" Sakura yelled, innerly she thought to herself that she didn't mind that Sasuke was there.

"Hey don't look at me, after Sayaka said that she was going to the hot springs, he wanted to go in to."

"Sakura-chan I really don't mind them in her while were in here, I trust them enough" Sayaka said

"But..." Sakura tried to protest

"Besides it wouldn't be nice if we kicked them out when they just got here." Sayaka turned to whisper in Sakura ear "and I think you really like the idea of Sasuke-kun half naked" Sakura's face turned a bright red.

"Ok fine they can stay."

"Yay" Naruto and Sayaka said in union throwing up their arms.

"I hope you don't mind me joining as well" Kakashi appears behind Naruto. Kakashi is wearing a towel around his waist and his mask.

"Errrrr. Sakura-chan im having second thoughts about this." Sayaka says.

"Yeah me too!" she agreed and they both got out of the bath.

The girls were walking down the hallway towards their room, a few of the servant girls walked out of their room.

"We left you some clean cloths for the festival tonight." One of them said and they left quietly without another word.

"Um… thanks" Sayaka said even though they were out of earshot. The girls walked into their rooms, and sure enough on the beds there brightly colour fabric for kimonos.

"Wow they are so beautiful" Sayaka said holding one of them up, it was a silvery colour with white flowers outlined in gold on it. Sakura's was a deep red and had pink cherry blossoms on it.

"Sakura-chan may I do your hair?"

"Ok, sure" Sayaka walks over to the dresser and opens it, inside was many different kinds of hair jewelry. Sayaka picked up a comb that had a cherry blossom on it with a golden outline.

"This one suits you the best Sakura-chan!" Sayaka said happily. Sakura smiled and picked up a barrette that had a tiny white flower on it with a silver outline on it.

"This one would look great on you" She said.

"That flower reminds me of the flowers that used to grow in the mountains where I used to live. Apparently they were really rare and only people with a pure heart was able to pick them without them breaking" Sayaka continued to work on Sakura's hair.

"You were able to pick them?"

"Hahaha yes, but now I don't think I can" Sayaka laughed. Sakura didn't ask any more questions.

"There im done!" Sakura looked into the mirror. Her hair had been put into a messy bun on the back of her head with the little cherry blossom comb in the bun.

"Wow that looks so cute on me!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Eheheheh, is it not?" Sayaka says putting the barrette that Sakura picked out in her hair. "Hey I have an idea! Lets dress up ultra sexy like so that we make Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun drool!"

"Sounds like a plan" Sakura agreed. They proceeded to doing their makeup.

An hour later Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were downstairs in the main hallway waiting for the girls to show up.

"Aw man I don't wanna miss the festival" Naruto complained, Sasuke completely ignored him and Kakashi was reading his book. All three of them were wearing male Kimonos Narutos was orange with Koi fish on them, Sasuke's was dark blue with a dark purple leaf pattern on it, and Kakashi's was a Silvery blue colour with no design on it. Sakura and Sayaka walked into the room wearing their kimonos.

"Ah im sorry that were late!" Sayaka gasped, they had run to the main hallway as fast as they could when they looked at the time.

"Never mind that lets go before we miss out on the festival" Naruto said grabbing the girls hands. The three of them ran out the gate towards the town in a hurry, they could already see the lamps that were lit and they could hear the music that was playing in the distance.

**---At the festival---**

They all had arrived at the festival moments ago and Naruto was spending his money on almost anything that he saw.

"Look over there Saya, octopus balls. And over there you can get goldfish!" Naruto was almost like a little kid. Sayaka wandered away from Naruto to buy a chocolate crêpe when she got back to the group Kakashi wanted to talk to them before they split up.

"Ok so this is what going to happen, we are going to meet back here every 3 hours until we are too tired to keep going." Kakashi finished and they split up.

"Sasuke-kun lets go look over there" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him off. Sayaka was going to ask Naruto if he wanted to walk around the festival with her, then she realized the second that Kakashi was finished talking that he ran off on his own. She shrugged it off and walked off in the opposite direction that Sakura and Sasuke went.

All around Sayaka were the smells and noise coming from the different stands. Sayaka was too busy looking at all the things to do when she bumped into someone.

"Ah, im sorry." She looked up at the person that she bumped into; he was almost as tall as Kakashi with long white hair with dark tanned skin.

"Hey no problem" he laughed. "Say you don't look like you have anyone with you, how about you hang out with me?" he asked. To Sayaka she felt as if she had met him somewhere before. She agreed to hang out the man and they walked off into the crowed together.

"By the way my name is Hinode how about you?" something in Sayaka's mind clicked together when he said his name.

"Sayaka Mizaki" Sayaka answered, "You wouldn't happen to have lived in snow country would you?"

"Hey yeah I remember you! Your Sayaka-chan from my class!" Hinode grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Were have you been for the past 5 years? You disappeared right after your clan was all killed…"

"Wait what did you say?"

"Your clan was killed… don't you remember?" Hinode asked. Suddenly everything around Sayaka went silent; she could see Hinode's mouth moving but no words or sounds where coming out, then the surrounding area around Sayaka when black. Hinode watched as Sayaka fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes where wide open and she was breathing heavily. Hinode kneeled on his knees to be at Sayaka's eye level and started to shake her.

"Hey, HEY come on snap out of it!" he pleaded. Naruto, who wasn't to far away from where Sayaka was noticed the commotion and decided to investigate. He ran through the crowd and saw that Sayaka was on her knees.

"SAYAKA!" Naruto yelled, as he got closer. Hinode looked up at Naruto.

"Are you one of her friends?" Hinode asked Naruto nodded her head.

"What's wrong with her!"

"Im not sure, Sayaka, she's an old friend of mine from school and I mentioned her clan being killed then she when like this"

"Look after her im going to get Kakashi sensei" Naruto said as he ran off looking for Kakashi. In Sayaka's mind her memories where retuning to her like a wave crashing on a beach. Sayaka collapsed and fell on Hinode's lap as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke came running toward the two being lead by Naruto. Kakashi lifted Sayaka up.

"We have to bring her back to the castle fast, and you come too." He said to Hinode. Hinode nodded and they left in a hurry towards the castle.

**End of chapter 6 next Sayaka's past revealed w00t so stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the beginning of Sayaka's past I had fun writing this /. I just found out that the actual Nibi in the manga was just introduced, its actually a cat demon instead of a tiger demon… well I was close.**

**­­­****Chapter 7 Sayaka's past: part 1**

Back at the palace Sayaka was laying down in her bed with everyone around her. Sayaka was breathing heavier now then when she was down in the city. In Sayaka's mind she was re-living the experience that she had 5 years ago.

**---Memory--- **

"Akado, do you think that he is going to be alright?" a small girl about the age of 9 looked up towards her uncle with worried eyes. Her uncle is a tall thin looking man with short silver hair that barely when passed his ears. The man smiled and stroked her silver hair.

"Yes he looks like he will be fine. It's a good thing that you found him before he froze to death in the cold."

"He has such long black hair," the child stated. "Does that mean he is a girl?" Akado chuckled at this.

"No, no Sayaka-chan that does not mean he is a girl." Sayaka gives her uncle a sour look, and then runs to the heater.

"The water boiled." The water pot on top of the black heater starts to make a screeching sound as steam started to come out of it. Akado runs to it lifting it off the heater.

"Come now its time for bed, we can check on our visitor in the morning" Sayaka looks out the window; the sky is almost black except for the sun that is setting in the distance.

"No I don't wanna, what if he wakes up in the middle of the night and needs a glass of water?"

"Ok if you want to you can watch over him tonight." Akado sighed. Sayaka grinned at her uncle.

"Yay, I will stay and protect him tonight, that will be my ninja mission for tonight!" She cheered. Akado left the room, leaving Sayaka and the man in the room. "I will watch over you mister!" she laughed.

Sayaka sat in the chair that was positioned right beside the bed feeling a bit tired. After what seemed an hour for her, Sayaka gave into her body's demand for sleep and rested her head at the edge of the bed.

The next morning Sayaka woke up with a jolt, she noticed that some one had wrapped her in a blanket.

"Ah I fell asleep!" She looks to the bed and realizes that the man that was previously there the day before was now gone. Sayaka jumped down from the chair and ran into the kitchen, the smell of Miso soup and eggs grew stronger as she ran towards the kitchen. "Akado…t-the man, he's gone!" Sayaka panted. The man who she found the day before was sitting at the kitchen table, his long black hair now tied back into a ponytail.

"Good morning Sayaka-chan" The man said, his voice was low and full of kindness. Sayaka ran up to the man.

"Ah, you woke up ni-san!" the man smiles at her.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday Sayaka-chan." He puts a hand on her head.

"I had to that's my ninja way!" Sayaka piped up. "By the way, what's your name ni-san?" she said letting her silver hair fall across her face, the man smiled at her and brushed away her hair.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi-ni san!" Sayaka cheered, at the moment Akado walked over to the table with two plates of steaming hot food in his hands.

"Sayaka don't call him that, he isn't your brother." Akado scolded her, Itachi smiles at this.

"Don't worry I don't mind, I have a little brother of my own."

"Really? How old is he?" Sayaka said fascinated.

"Ah, I would say he's a bit younger then you are." Itachi smiles. Sayaka starts to eat her eggs when Akado warns her not to be late for school.

"Akado I wont be late!" she reassures her uncle through a mouthful of food.

"Oh yeah? Well you have ten minutes before the first bell rings." Sayaka chokes on her juice, she runs out the door, throwing on her jacket and her scarf.

"Bye Itachi-ni san and Akado!" she yells on her way out.

—**At the academy—**

"Your late again Mizaki" a man wearing snow country's Chuunin uniform scolds Sayaka.

"Yeah im late by three seconds Gennai Sensei!" Sayaka yells back. Gennai sighs then tells Sayaka to sit at her desk. All her classmates are laughing at her. Sayaka sits in between her cousin and a boy named Hinode who was sleeping in the back row. "Hiya Ryou-kun" the boy looks at her with his deep green eyes.

"How can you always stand to be late all the time?" Ryou asks, his voice almost sounded like girls, but what he lacked in manliness he made up for with his intellect.

"I had a good reason today!" she smirks. Ryou gives her a 'yeah right' look and turns to listen to the lesson. Gennai sensei had already written the topic of the lesson on the board.

"Today class we will be discussing Kekkai Genkai or Bloodline Limits, can anyone tell me what it is?" The class diverts their attention elsewhere except for a girl with brown hair who shot her hand in the air. "Go ahead Ami" the brunette stood up from her chair.

"An advanced bloodline refers to something that is passed down generation to generation in a specific clan, it is in the genetic makeup of each clan that can not be duplicated or imitated by any method. They are always used to the advantage of the user, improving their chances in combat and making them a very worthy opponent." The girl finishes then sits back down at her desk.

"That is correct Ami, well done. We have a few students in this class that posses a Kekkai Genkai, two of them sit in the back of the class, Mizaki Sayaka and Mizaki Ryou." The two turn their attention back to the front of the room.

"Yes sir?" they say in union.

"Would you two come to the front of the room for a moment?" they obeyed and walked to the front. "Can you demonstrate to the class your Kekkai Genkai?"

"Um sir… I can't do it yet," Sayaka whispers.

"What was that Sayaka, Speak louder" Sayaka knew that her teacher was trying to embarrass her in front of the class.

"I don't know how to yet!" Sayaka yelled. All the kids in her class started laughing at her, and her face turned a deep red.

"Hey Hinode wake up you wont want to miss this" a boy who sat in front of him whispered.

"Huh?" Hinode started to stir "did Sayaka-chan do something wrong again?"

"No watch!"

"Saya transform into Sensei for me" Ryou whispered. Sayaka smirked and made the sign of the Tiger with her hands. A cloud of smoke surrounded her. When it cleared it revealed an exact replica of the teacher.

"My name is Gennai, im a complete suck up to Yukikage-samma and I still need that special date for next Saturday, maybe this will be the week she says yes to going out with me" the whole class begins to roar with laughter.

"Cool, now watch this!" Ryou makes 5 different hand signs, his eyes lose colour then in an instance another replica of the teacher stands in front of the classroom.

"Maybe I will get a date with Yukikage-samma if I ask her and there is another of me in the same room!" Ryou said. Half the class was laughing so hard that some of them fell out of their chairs. Gennai hits them both over the head making them revert back into their original forms.

"Enough you two now back to your seats" he yelled. The classroom roared louder with more laughter. "Wha?" Gennai look at Sayaka and Ryou, looking back at him were two decoy dummies that had the words written on them 'loser' "they used a replacement technique!" he yelled.

Sayaka and Ryou ran up to the roof of the academy laughing as they did so.

"Did you see his face?" Ryou laughed, tears were now falling down his face.

"Heheheh, he looked so pissed" Sayaka chuckled. Ryou stops laughing and asks Sayaka the reason she was late. "I was late coz I overslept."

"That's not really a reason"

"Yes it is!" the cousins remain silent for a while. "Hey we should leave before Sensei finds us" Ryou nods his head and jumps off the academy roof and Sayaka follows him. "Im going home, see ya!" Sayaka yells before running off.

"Bye Saya" Ryou waved.

"Akado im home!" Sayaka yelled as she bursts through the door of her home. She looks around and realizes that nobody's home. Sayaka notices a small slip of paper on the table; she picks it up and reads it.

'_Saya-chan, I took Itachi to the market I will be home soon. I hope you did not cause any trouble at school again.' _Sayaka runs out the door in the direction of the market. She ran to many stores before she found her uncle and Itachi in the pharmacy buying some salve.

"Akado, Itachi-ni-san I found you!" Akado turns around shocked.

"Sayaka why are you hear so early!" Sayaka ignores her uncle and turns to Itachi.

"Itachi-ni-san do you want to play with me later?" Itachi picks her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"Ok" Itachi replies. Sayaka laughs and starts to play with his long hair. They leave the Pharmacy and start to head home.

"Hey isn't it your Genin exam tomorrow?" Akado asks. Sayaka nods her head.

"Yep, im probably going to pass it tomorrow"

"Then I will be sure to make a big dinner for tomorrow" Akado grins. They walk through the front door and Itachi puts Sayaka back on the ground.

"Itachi-ni-san come train with me" Sayaka runs out the door with Itachi following right behind.

"Sayaka just don't wear each other out!" Akado yells at them.

Sayaka and Itachi stand outside of the house in the backyard. The backyard is covered in a blanket of snow.

"Are you ready Itachi-ni-san?" Itachi nods his head and remains standing still. "Fine I will make the first move!" Sayaka charges at Itachi readied to kick him. Itachi dodges her attack and hits her over the head causing her to fall to her knees. Itachi delivers a kick to Sayaka's head, Sayaka underestimating his strength, blocks his attack with her arm; the impact of the kick sends a shot of pain through her body. Ignoring the pain, Sayaka aims a kick upwards causing Itachi to jump back. Itachi throws kunai's in the direction of Sayaka, Sayaka dodges them and they hit the side of the house.

"Hey I said for you two to be careful" Akado yells at them but they don't seem to notice his complaints. Feeling a bit pissed for being ignored, Akado proceeds in making dinner.

A good fifteen minutes later when Akado is making the finishing preparations for the meal, Sayaka and Itachi come inside out of breath.

"You didn't even go all out Itachi-ni-san, you're not even out of breath."

"Hey you two dinner's done come and eat." Itachi sat down at the table and Sayaka walked to her bedroom door.

"No thanks Akado, im not really hungry"

"Sayaka wait" Akado said, Sayaka ignored him and closed her bedroom door. Akado just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry she'll do this once and a while"

In Sayaka's room Sayaka was sitting on her bed wrapping bandages on her arm where Itachi had kicked her.

"_Tomorrow I will become a Genin" _Sayaka thought to her self happily. She got under the covers of her bed and slept dreamlessly.

**---The next morning---**

"Sayaka get up Hinode and Ryou are at the door for you" Akado yelled from the other side of the door. Sayaka woke up with a jolt.

"What" she screamed as she ran towards her window to look outside, sure enough Hinode and Ryou were at the front door waiting for her. Sayaka started to panic looking for clean clothing. Her room was a complete mess; you could barely see the floor because of all of the clothing. She finally found clean clothing in her closet and rushed to put them on. Sayaka ran right through the kitchen where Itachi and Akado where, to the front door.

"G'bye I will be back around lunch time!" She yelled as she ran out the door greeting the two boys who were at the front door.

"Geez squirt does it take that long to get dressed?" Hinode asked. Hinode was a boy who was blessed with being taller then average for a 9 year old, his skin was a permanent tan colour with white hair that just went passed his shoulders. His favorite pastimes included flirting and sleeping. Ryou on the other hand, even though he came from the same clan as Sayaka, he had brown hair whereas everyone in the clan had white hair, Ryou was a shy boy who didn't talk much because people would normally make fun of him for having a girly voice. Even though he wouldn't look it but he is the most gifted in the whole Mizaki clan he was able to unlock his Kekkai Genkai at the age of 6, the average age for people in the Mizaki clan to unlock their Kekkai Genkai was 9 or 10.

"Come on let's go, exams start soon," Ryou said. Sayaka knew that she wasn't allowed to be late today because of the exam, so they rushed off to the academy.

**---At the academy---**

"Whew we made it" Sayaka said as they walked through the classroom door and taking their seats at the back of the class. Gennai-sensei and the Yukikage were standing in front of the class about to give the instructions.

"Now that we have everyone here we will now start the exams. We will call you into the other room and ask you to perform 3 Ninjutsu moves. You have to get at least 2 out of 3 points to pass your exam. Good luck to all of you" the Yukikage finished her speech and left for the other room.

" We are going to start with Aya, Aya please step into the other room." Gennai said reading off his class list. A short brunet girl stood up from her desk and walked into the other room followed by Gennai-sensei.

One by one the students walked into the exam room then coming out Genin's, so far only 2 students had failed. Half an hour later it was Hinode's turn to take the exam.

"Wish me luck you two" he said with a smile. Sayaka and Ryou both gave him thumbs up.

10 minutes passed then he came out wearing snow country's hitaiate on his forehead.

"Ryou-kun, Sayaka-chan I passed" he said happily running up to them.

"That's great Hinode-kun" Ryou said in a quiet voice.

4 other students went into the exam room until it was Ryou's turn. When his name was called he stood up nervously and went into the other room. 5 minutes later Ryou came out of the room with the hitaiate in his hands.

"Saya-chan it's your turn to go in." ryou called to her. Sayaka stood up and walked towards the door feeling a bit nervous. In the room all the desks and chairs were pushed off to the side to make room for the exam, Gennai-sensei and the Yukikage were sitting behind a desk with the hitaiate laid out in front of them. Sayaka stood in front of the desk awaiting her instructions.

"Sayaka I would like you to create 2 shadow clones of yourself for the first point." Sayaka obeyed and proceed to make the hand seals. In an instance 2 shadow clones stood beside her.

"Very nice now I am going to throw shuriken at you, I want you perform a replacement technique just as the shurikin hit you." Sayaka nods her head and readies herself for the attack. Gennai-sensei throws multiple shuriken in Sayaka's direction; in a puff of smoke Sayaka replaces herself with one of the chairs in the room.

"For the final point I want you to make yourself look like Gennai-sensei" Sayaka makes the seal of the tiger and transforms herself to look like Gennai.

"Congratulations, Sayaka Mizaki you are officially a Genin" Yukikage said as she shook Sayaka's hand and handed her a hitaiate. Sayaka put the hitaiate on her forehead and walked to the classroom to where Hinode and Ryou were waiting for her.

"I did it, I passed the exam!" Sayaka said happily when she met up with the two boys.

"One of us!" Hinode chanted patting Sayaka's head.

"Come on Akado said that he would make us a big dinner for tonight!" Sayaka cheered as she ran out the front doors of the academy.

"Come on Hinode your invited too" ryou said chasing after his cousin.

"Wait I have to go home first to tell my mom." Hinode yelled running in the opposite direction of the two cousins.

"Ok, come to my house in an hour" Sayaka yelled back.

When Ryou and Sayaka walked into the section of the town were their clan resides, it seemed different, more quiet then usual. Sayaka knew that there was something wrong when she noticed blood drops in the snow.

"Saya, something's not right." Ryou said grabbing onto Sayaka's sleeve.

"Akado." Sayaka whispered then she ran off in the direction of her house with Ryou close behind her. Sayaka barges through the front door, inside all the lights are off.

"Ryou stay close to me" Sayaka whispers grabbing onto his sleeve. They walk throughout the house silently, the smell of blood wafted into the room where they were standing in. Ryou looked down and saw blood everywhere around their feet. Sayaka stopped suddenly and Ryou bumped into her head first.

"Hey Saya what's wrong?" Ryou whispered. Standing in front of them was a blood covered Itachi, and Akado lay dead at his feet.

**Itachi's up to his old trick again uh oh, please leave a comment on what you think **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)I had to listen to a lot of Naruto music to get in the mood to write the memory part of the story. Before you read the story put on Orochimaru's theme song then read it, you'll find that it really puts you in the mood. **

**Chapter 8 Sayaka's past: part 2**

"Ryou run" Sayaka said in a panicked voice.

"Wha?"

"Go" Sayaka yelled pushing Ryou towards the door. Ryou didn't move. "What's the matter? Leave!"

"I-I can't move, my legs…" he stuttered, Sayaka could hear in his voice that he was terrified of the sight of his uncle laying dead on the floor in front of them and his killer standing over his body. Sayaka stepped in front of her cousin protecting him from Itachi.

"Itachi-ni-san, why did you do this?" Itachi turned his attention to the cousins.

"Akatsuki ordered me to…" he said with a straight face "…kill all of the Mizaki clan and bring back the Junchu-uriki that was living in this clan, and there is one more that I need to kill before I can complete my mission" in a instant Itachi appeared behind Ryou before any of the two noticed. It took Sayaka a few seconds to realize that Itachi had moved behind her cousin, Sayaka turned around as fast as she could but as soon as she turned around blood had sprayed onto her face, Itachi had slit his throat, and Ryou fell to the floor dead. Sayaka fell to her knees and started to shake her cousins shoulders.

"Ryou, RYOU wake up!" tears started to fall uncontrollably onto the lifeless body of her cousin. Sayaka looks up at Itachi and his eye colour turns red, in the center of his eyes his iris began to change shape.

"Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi said calmly.

Like a wave, everything around Sayaka that was once colour turns black and white, even the scenery changes. Around her a crowed of Itachi's surround her holding katanas. Sayaka looks down and now realizes that she is tied to a tree.

"This is my world, Tsukuyomi, for the next 75 hours you will be repeatedly stabbed by the katanas," one of the Itachi's says.

"No, Ni-san, stop, please, STOP!" Sayaka screamed. Sayaka could feel every one of the katanas piercing her flesh, she could even feel her blood escaping her body and falling to the ground.

In seconds Sayaka fell to the ground, unconscious. Itachi could hear footsteps coming closer towards the house and he kneeled down to Sayaka.

"Im not going to collect you just yet, but if you want revenge seek me out when you and your Biju become stronger, become stronger before Akatsuki find you." As he finished a group of Anbu ran through the front door but Itachi was no longer in the house. One of the Anbu kneeled down to her to check her pulse.

"Sir she's still breathing" he said.

"We will bring her to the hospital right away" the leader of the group said. Those were the last things that Sayaka could hear before she completely blacked out.

Sayaka opened her eyes slowly and looked around her, all there was complete darkness surrounding her. Appearing in front of her was her cousin. Sayaka tried to call out his name but no words could escape her mouth, Ryou smiled at her and then suddenly blood started to crawl down his face.

"Ryou!" Sayaka woke up with a jolt screaming her cousin's name, everyone that was around her bed looked at her in surprise.

"Sayaka what happened?" Hinode asked in surprise. Sayaka looked up at him with her eyes widened.

"I-I remember everything" Sayaka panted, her face was dripping with sweat and she was breathing heavily.

"Everyone please leave the room for a moment" Kakashi asked, Naruto and Hinode were about to protest when Kakashi gave them a threatening look. Naruto knew better then to talk back and he left dragging Hinode behind him. When the group left the room and the door was closed Kakashi turned his attention to Sayaka "Sayaka-chan, please tell me all that you can remember." Sayaka looked up at him from where she was sitting on the bed.

"It was Itachi Uchiha, he killed them all…" Sayaka began to tell Kakashi everything that she could remember.

Outside the door the team and Hinode were trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Damn I can't hear a thing" Naruto complained.

"Quiet Dobe" Sasuke snapped at Naruto. While the two were bickering Sakura took her time to ask Hinode questions.

"How do you know Sayaka-chan?" Sakura asked, Hinode looked at her with a cheeky smile.

"You know your really cute" he responded, in a split second Sakura responded with her fist to his head and mumbled something that sounded like 'pervert'.

"Hahaha, well Sayaka-chan and I know each other from school, when she was still living in snow country." Hinode said rubbing the giant bump on his head. "The last I saw of her was during the Genin exams, I was suppose to go to her house to celebrate our success for graduating from the academy. But when I was entering the area where her clan lives I was stopped by the Anbu and was told that everyone but Sayaka-chan was dead" when Hinode finished everyone fell silent.

"Do you know who killed her clan" Sakura asked. Hinode paused for a moment and began to think really hard.

"No one knew his name, apparently Sayaka-chan found him half dead around one of the Mizaki clans training grounds and saved him. All we know is that he has really powerful Genjutsu spells and that he is working for the Akatsuki organization" Hinode took a deep breath, "because of the Genjutsu spell that she was put under, Sayaka-chan forgot everything that happened. She woke up in the hospital 2 months after the incident really confused, then she ran away and that was the last that I heard from her. Finding her here in Grass country really shocked me."

"And what are you doing in grass country?" Sakura asked

" Uh I was on a mission, I completed it 2 days ago but I stayed longer so that I could participate in the festival" just as Hinode finished Kakashi walked out of the room and closed the door quickly before anyone could see Sayaka.

"Kaka-sensei is Sayaka-chan going to be alright?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's eyes were full of pity and sadness.

"Sayaka has been through a lot and I would like it if no one bother her tonight or question her about her past, especially you Naruto and Sakura. She will tell you if she feels she needs to. For now everyone will go to bed, tomorrow we will be heading back to Konoha" everyone made their way back to their rooms.

"Um Kakashi-San, sir, um am I allowed to leave now?" Hinode asked vigilantly.

"Yes you can" Kakashi said with a smile. Hinode walked passed Kakashi in direction of the front door.

'_There's something about that kid I don't like'_ Kakashi thought to himself, he decided not to think about it because he was exhausted, so he made his way towards his room.

In Sakura and Sayaka's room, sakura was getting ready to go to sleep. She laid down on her bed and looked over to where Sayaka was sleeping.

"Sayaka-chan?" Sakura whispered. Sayaka didn't respond, Sakura looked at Sayaka for a moment then turned around '_she's probably sleeping.' _Sakura closed her eyes and went into a dreamless sleep. Sayaka on the other hand was wide-awake, silently crying to herself.

The next morning everyone met at the front gates of the palace with all of their bags, kaori had said that they could keep the kimonos that they were wearing during the festival. Everyone looked well rested and energetic except for Sayaka who was half-asleep standing up.

"Saya-chan you look really tired, didn't you sleep last night?" Naruto asked. Sayaka looked up at him

"Ah yes, I slept all night" Sayaka said with a grin and Naruto gave her a funny look. Sayaka knew that Naruto didn't believe her, so she just continued smiling. Everyone turned their attention to Kakashi.

"Ok everyone, we are going to make our way back into konoha, there isn't much of a chance that someone will attack, so we don't have to worry, but still keep your guards up." He finished and they all set on their 3-day journey back to Konoha. The whole way back Sayaka just walked like she was in her own world, she wouldn't talk to anyone, and every time Naruto or Sakura would try to talk to her she would just give them a smile.

"Im really starting to worry about Saya-chan" Naruto whispered to Sakura, they made sure that Sayaka couldn't hear them while they talked to each other.

"Maybe when we get back you should try and cheer her up or something," Sakura said.

"Hu?"

"Your so dense Naruto, do something nice for her so that she'll be happy again!"

"Ohhhhhhh … I don't get it…"

"Oh never mind Naruto" Sakura brushed him off and ran up beside Sayaka leaving Naruto behind.

'_I still don't get it. Girls are so hard to understand' _Naruto thought to himself.

**---Three Days Later Back in Konoha---**

By the time team Kakashi arrived back in konoha it was already nightfall and everyone was tired, Sayaka was still acting distant towards everyone. Everyone said their good byes and made their way back to their houses, on the way back to Narutos house Sayaka walked beside Naruto.

"Hey are you hungry?" Naruto asked, Sayaka just shook her head. When they got into the house Sayaka made her way towards the closet where the PJ's were keep when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"I don't like seeing you like this" Naruto whispered. Sayaka didn't respond, she could feel his hand trembling. She continued to pick up a pair of PJ's and put them on, Naruto knew it was hopeless.

"You can sleep on the bed tonight if you want" he said pulling out the spare futon from the closet and placing it on the floor. After placing the blanket on the futon he got under the covers. Sayaka looked over to him from where she was standing beside the bed.

"Naruto-kun" Sayaka said softly, Naruto could hear in her voice that she was about to cry. Naruto looked up from his pillow.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded, he was surprised, that was the first time in 3 days that she really said anything to him.

"Will…will you sleep beside me tonight?" Sayaka said sitting on the bed.

"Uh, yeah sure." Naruto got up from the futon with his pillow and walked over. Sayaka got under the covers and Naruto got in beside her, then he turned off the lights. They were lying back to back from each other.

"Sorry" Sayaka whispered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Im sorry for being so distant from everyone, its just that…remembering everything that happened…" Sayaka started to cry.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Naruto asked cautiously, Sayaka nodded her head.

"M-my clan was killed, and my cousin, Ryou, was killed right before my eyes. Then the person who killed them put this weird Gen-jutsu spell on me. Then I was in a coma for 2 months, and when I woke up I didn't remember anything that had happened, only bits and pieces of it." Sayaka took a moment to breath "then the next thing that I remember was that I wound up here." Sayaka finished.

"When I first got in the academy, I heard that everyone in Sasuke's clan was killed by his older brother." Sayaka flinched; the memory of Itachi's name was fading away from her mind. "Do you remember who killed your clan?" Naruto asked, Sayaka remained silent for a moment.

"No, I did at the time when I told Kakashi-sensei but now I don't." Sayaka sighed; she turned around and hugged Naruto.

"You know you have an amazing gift. You have the ability to make anyone happy, no matter how sad they are" Sayaka smiled, even though Sayaka couldn't see it Naruto was smiling as well.

**---Kakashi and Hokage---**

"So she remembers everything now?" Hokage asked Kakashi. After the group had split up to go home, Kakashi made his way to the Hokage to give him the report on the mission and the events regarding Sayaka.

"Yes she does" Kakashi replied flatly.

"Please send her to me tomorrow when your team meets for their briefing, I found a team for her to join for the upcoming Chuunin exams" the Hokage calmly said folding his hand in front of his face.

"Which team?" Kakashi asked, he knew of no team that only had two members.

"She will be joining Team 38, Kadan Akarumi's team."

"A-Akarumi!" Kakashi stuttered.

Kakashi had heard stories about Akarumi; he apparently just became an elite ninja who trains his students until they collapse.

"Don't worry Kakashi she will be in good hands" Hokage reassured.

**(A/N) Who is this Akarumi-sensei and who is in Team 38? Oh the suspense is killing me! Please leave a comment. (sorry that this chapter is one of the shortest ones!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay the Chuunin exams are about to begin! Eheheheh I have been reading too many Naruto fan fictions again **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Team 38**

The next morning Sayaka woke Naruto up.

"Come on were late again!" Sayaka cried pulling the covers off of Narutos body.

"No just five more minutes" Naruto complained.

Sayaka sighed and rushed off to find some clean clothing, she found one of Narutos black t-shirts with a white symbol on the front of it that almost resembled a tear drop with a swirl in the middle. Then she grabbed one of his orange pants. When she finished getting dressed and fitting her kunai holder to her right thigh, she rushed over to Naruto and this time she shook his shoulders until he woke up.

"Hey what time is it?" Naruto said sleepily grabbing a pair of pants and his orange jacket.

"10:30, we where suppose to meet at the bridge at 10!" Sayaka said waiting for Naruto to react.

"Ah were late!" Naruto threw on his clothing and rushed out the door before Sayaka could even blink. She followed right behind him.

**---At the bridge---**

Sakura looked down at her watch and noted the time; her and Sasuke had gotten there at the meeting time and were now waiting for Kakashi Naruto and Sayaka to arrive.

"I can see kaka-sensei being this late, but Naruto and Sayaka-chan?" at that moment she could hear Narutos voice calling good morning to her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out tagging behind him was Sayaka. Naruto and Sayaka got there just in time, a few seconds latter Kakashi showed up above them standing on one of the pillars over the bridge.

"Morning" he said cheerfully.

"Your late again Kaka-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah well I saw the most amazing thing and…" he chuckled

"LIES!" Sakura yells at him, at that moment Kakashi jumps down from the pillar and lands beside Sasuke.

"Oh and before I forget" Kakashi says turning to Sayaka "Hokage-samma wanted to see you before we begin today"

"Eh? Me, what for?" Sayaka cried out in surprise.

"He will explain to you when you see him." Kakashi said smiling. Sayaka walked away silently away from the team.

"See you later Sayaka!" Naruto called over to her, Sayaka turned around and waved good-bye to them.

"I don't think that you will be seeing her later in this team" Kakashi said to the group.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"She was only in this group temporarily until Hokage-samma could find a team that didn't have three members, and now he found one" Kakashi said. "Don't worry though she still remaining in the village" Kakashi added looking at Sakura and Narutos faces.

Sayaka entered the Hokage's room in the academy, in the room three other people were standing in front of the Hokage's desk, with their backs turned to Sayaka. The tallest one in the group was talking to the Hokage.

"Oops did I come at a bad time?" Sayaka said trying to hide behind the door.

"Ah Sayaka-chan, no, no you came at a great time!" the Hokage said cheerfully. The three people turned around to look at her, the boy standing to the Hokage's right was quite tall, much taller then Sayaka, and a masculine built. He had jet-black hair that hovered just above his shoulders; Sayaka would have mistaken him for Sasuke because his expression was the same as his. His Hitaiate was worn across his forehead. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt with the sleeves cut off, he was wearing sleeves thought but they were attached with buckles to the shirt. His pants where a pure white and he wore them really baggy, with his kunai holder on his left thigh.

The man standing in front of the Hokage, looked as if he was the Sensei of the group, though you wouldn't know it because his face looked so young and the cheeky smile that he had on his face, he wore his Hitaiate like a bandanna with his Silvery white hair poking out from underneath, if the head protector wasn't on his head his hair looked as though it would be quite messy. He was wearing the traditional vest that most of the higher ranked ninja wore; underneath the vest he wore a semi-long sleeved black shirt. His pants were a beige colour and he wore his kunai holder on his right thigh. His belt buckle had the konoha symbol engraved into it.

The last boy on the Hokage's left looked like he could be the youngest on there (besides Sayaka) when he took a look at Sayaka he gave her a smile. He had messy blond hair and bangs that went in front of his green eyes. He had a choker on his neck that looked like a small belt. He wore an open long sleeved vest that just hanged over his midriff, the black shirt that he was wearing underneath the vest showed a bit of his midriff. His Hitaiate was resting on his waist. He was wearing blue jeans and his kunai holder was on his right thigh. If he didn't have the earring on his right ear Sayaka would have thought that he was gay.

"There is no way this, this shrimp is going to replace Kana!" the Raven-haired boy yelled. Sayaka looked at him really confused. The blond boy walks over to Sayaka and takes her in his arms and tries to comfort her.

"Now, now Nazori, this child just walks in here unknowing that her life is going to change and you yell at her?" he says stroking her hair.

"EH?"

"Tori stop that before you corrupt her!" Nazori yelled at the blond boy.

"Corrupt her how!" Tori cries. "Ahhhhh Nazori's so mean" he pouts while hugging Sayaka looking for comfort. Sayaka is so confused she doesn't know what to do.

"Ahem, Sayaka Mizaki from this day you will be in team 38, this is the team that you will be entering the Chuunin exams with. I will leave your sensei to do the introductions," the Hokage tells Sayaka "but please don't do it here, I have other meetings now!" he finishes before the leader can give his introductions.

"Ok let's leave" he says escorting them out of the room. They walk until they are at the front of the building.

"Ok lets try this again" he starts "my name is Akarumi Kadan, I am 25 years old, I would like it if you called me Kadan-Sensei instead of Akarumi-sensei. And over here…" Akarumi says pointing to Nazori.

"…He's Yasashiku Nazori, but don't let his scary face upset you, he's really nice and he dreams about finding the right girl for him so that they can g…" Nazori hits Tori over the head.

"Stop feeding her such lies!" he glared at Tori.

"And im Hiroshi Tori, you can just call me by my first name though!" Tori finishes and Smiles at Sayaka.

"Um… im Mizaki Sayaka, im fourteen years old and I come from Snow country" everything was happening so fast she didn't know what else to say.

"Welcome to the team Mizaki-chan" Tori says patting her head. Sayaka looks over to Nazori and he glares at her.

"There is no way that she's going to replace Kana!" Nazori yells before storming off. Above them a bird was flying around in circles in the sky.

"Well im off" Kadan said "Oh and we met tomorrow morning at 5:00 am, before sunrise at the regular training spot, Tori will be sure to tell you where that is, and make sure that you tell Nazori." When he finished he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok then Mizaki-chan…" Tori started to say before Sayaka cut him off.

"Please just call me Sayaka." Sayaka asked.

"Sayaka-chan if you have any questions just ask me, and as for tomorrow I will come pick you up from your house and bring you to the meeting place how's that sound?" Tori asked, Sayaka wondered if his voice was always chipper.

"That sounds great but do you know were im living right now?" Sayaka asked him, for a moment Tori's face went blank. " I live two blocks from the Ichiraku Ramen shop, the house is the one with the big red roof, and my place is on the top floor." Sayaka sighed.

"Oh I know where that is!" Tori said pointing his finger to the sky.

"Err, right… oh and Tori-kun."

"Yes?" Tori replied with a grin on his face.

"Who's this Kana that Yasashiku-san keeps saying that im replacing?" Sayaka asked. Tori looked almost scared to answer the question.

"JA NAAAAAAAA" Tori yelled running down the street waving his hand in the air.

'_He's so weird…'_ Sayaka thought to herself. She started down the street towards Narutos house hopping that he might be done his daily missions with the team. A little bit down the street she could hear shouting.

"Hey let Konohamaru go!" one of the voices shouted, Sayaka wondered what was happening so she ran down the street. When she got to the source of the shouting she saw Naruto and Sakura with two of the academy students standing around them. In front of were they were standing two foreign ninjas from Sand country, one of them was holding one of the academy students by his scarf and looked like he was about to punch his face. The Sand ninja was wearing a completely black uni-suite with a symbol of a circle on his chest that was yellow on one side and red on the other, on his back he carried what looked like a mummified person. His face had purple makeup that was made to look like a design, and his Hitaiate was attached to his hat that gave the illusion that he had cat ears. The other sand ninja was female; she had her hair up in four ponytails, she wore a lot of black fishnets underneath her clothing. On her back she carried a giant fan that was closed. She wore her Hitaiate around her neck. The two Ninjas looked to be the same age as Sayaka, if not younger.

"Oi Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Sayaka yelled as she ran up to the two. Sakura turned around in surprise.

"Sayaka-chan" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Looks like more week ninja are showing up!" The guy said.

"Hey who are you calling week!" Sayaka yelled, she was about to attack the boy when Sakura stopped her.

"Don't." Sakura said. "He has this weird power, he was able to throw Naruto just by moving his fingers.

"Puppet master?" Sayaka mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Sakura looked at her confused

"Ah nothing, nothing!" Sayaka said

"You know I really hate shrimp," the boy said looking at Konohamaru and clenching his free hand together into a fist. "I think I will just put him out of his misery right now." He chuckled evilly.

"Ok what ever, just to let you know if you get in trouble in not getting involved" the girl said. Konohamaru closed his eyes tight waiting for the impact of the sand ninjas fist. In a mere second a rock hit the ground and Konohamaru following it. Everyone looked up to see who threw the rock, sitting up in a tree throwing a rock up and down in the air was Sasuke. He caught the rock once more in his hand and crushed it into sand.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked in his cool voice.

"SASUKEEE!" Sakura cried out happily. Naruto was looking at him a bit pissed as did the black-hated sand ninja, the other sand ninja looked up at him blushing. Konohamaru took his chance to run to Naruto.

"You little bastard, you threw the rock didn't you!" the boy hissed at Sasuke holding his injured wrist.

"Yeah" Sasuke said coolly.

"YEAHHHHHH YOUR SO COOL SASUKE-KUNN!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto, your not cool" Konohamaru said pointing to Naruto. Naruto looked as if he was going to snap at this remark, especially because the remark was coming from one of the few people who look up to him.

"Hey come down from that tree!" the boy hissed at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at him as he took off the thing that he was carrying "I have something here for you!" he finished with a playful tone to his voice.

"Your not thinking of using 'karas' are you!" the girl said taking a step back.

The boy was just to unravel what was waiting from underneath the bandages when a shadowy figure appeared beside Sasuke on the other side of the tree unnoticed.

"Stop it 'Kankuro'" the shadow said tonelessly towards the boy. Everyone's attention was diverted to the boy who was upside down by his feet. "What are you thinking starting trouble?"

"Oh… hi…G-Garra" was all that Kankuro was able to say when he looked up at the person who he called Garra.

Garra had flaming red hair with the kanji for 'love' tattooed over his left eye. Sayaka decided that the boy was probably wearing really thick make up around his eyes, or that he just never slept. On his back he carried a giant container that was sealed by a cork at the top.

'_When did he get here?' _Sasuke thought to himself _'his stealth skills either match Kakashi's, or it surpasses them' _Sasuke stopped thinking on this subject when Garra began to speak once more.

"Why are you starting trouble as soon as you arrive in konoha?" Garra asked Kankuro with his toneless voice. Kankuro pointed a finger towards Naruto and the academy students.

"The little runt bumped into me…" Kankuro stopped when he looked at the expression on Garra's face.

"Shut up right now, or I will kill you!" with those words Kankuro was almost to scared to talk. Sayaka looked up at his eyes, in his eyes she could see that he really meant that he would kill them if not everyone who what there.

"N-no wait, you don't have to do that" Kankuro said hopping not to make Garra any madder then he probably already was.

"Y-yeah" the Temari stammered.

Sasuke remained deep in though, he didn't even notice when Garra spoke to him. In a whirl of wind and leaves Garra disappeared from where he was on the tree and reappeared beside Kankuro and the fan-wielding Temari.

'_That boy was able to hit Kankuro's hand with a rock… not many people are skilled enough to do that'_ Garra thought to himself. "Any way we should get going" he stated. Kankuro nodded in agreement. The three of them turned around in the opposite direction and begin to leave.

"Please wait a moment!" Sakura yelled to them. Garra obeying turned around with a sour look to his face.

"Er, your ninjas from Suna right? I mean your head protectors are completely different then ours. Outside ninjas are not allowed to come into the village without permission, and as konoha ninja we cannot let you go until you state the reason why you're here!" when sakura finished, Sayaka looked at her in awe, she didn't realize that Sakura had the guts to stop someone with a glare like Garra's. Temari sighed and pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket.

"Looks see here's our permission." She put the slip of paper away and placed her hand on her hip. "We are Genin ninjas from Sunagakure, we were sent her to participate in the Chuunin exams"

"Chuunin…exams?" Naruto asked in his confused tone. Knowing Naruto, he probably had no clue about the exams.

"Don't you know anything? Genin from everywhere come to konoha to participate in the exams…"

"Im so doing the Chuunin exam!" Naruto said excitedly.

"They have the Chuunin exams so that one country doesn't have more Chuunin then other countries…"

"Hey Konohamaru, im going to become a Chuunin" Naruto said excitedly to Konohamaru, completely ignoring Temari.

"HEY! Idiot ask me something then ignore me when im trying to explain it to you!" Temari yelled toward Naruto. Sayaka couldn't help but laugh a little at this. During Temari's ranting Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was sitting on, and landed beside Sakura.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Do…do you mean me?" Temari asked hopeful.

"No I mean the red head."

"Garra Sabakuno" he responded " and what is your name?" Garra asked.

"Tsk…im Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replied. The two look as if they were about to have a stare off when Naruto spoke up and broke the silence.

"HEY MY NAME IS…" Naruto began his introduction.

"Im not interested in your name." Garra said turning away, for the first time Naruto was completely shut up by Garra's comment. "Come on let's go," he said to Temari and Kankuro. And in a blink of the eye, they were gone.

'_Humph the weirdo seem interesting!' _Sasuke thought to himself, meanwhile Naruto was whining to Konohamaru and Sayaka, Sayaka wasn't paying any attention to him, she was looking at what she thought were three people who were watching them from a nearby tree.

"DAMMNIT SASUKE STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR SO COOL" Naruto yelled angrily at him, Narutos yelling made Sayaka turn away.

"Oh you think im cool do you?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"NO I DO NOT!"

Sayaka looked back up at where the people were, but they were gone. Sakura walks beside her while the boys were arguing.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Sakura asks curiously, Sayaka turned to her in surprise.

"Ah its nothing!" Sayaka said nervously waving her hands in front of her. Naruto stopped his bickering with Sasuke and came over to were the girls were talking.

"So what did the Hokage want?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Hokage-samma placed me in another team, I think it was team 38 or something like that…" Sayaka sighed.

"Who are you teammates?" Sakura asked, she didn't know of any of the other teams other then the ones that were in her class, she assumed Sayaka's new team were about the same age as her.

"Well… there's Tori-kun, he's really weird, and I think that you would describe him as a happy go lucky type of guy. And then there's Yasashiku-san, I don't think that he really likes me that much, he's really cold towards me and he thinks that im replacing this Kana person…"

"Kana?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah… do you know anything about her?" Sayaka asked.

"Well im not sure if it's the same Kana, but a little while ago a Genin died on one of her missions, and her name was Kana Sakura." When sakura finished Sayaka's expression changed from curiosity to expressionless ness. "Something wrong Sayaka-chan?" Sakura asked putting her hand on Sayaka's shoulder.

"AH? No" Sayaka turns to Naruto "Ano…. Naruto-kun im going home early, I have to get up at 4:00 am tomorrow morning for training with my new team." Sayaka said with a forced smile.

"OK!" Naruto said saluting to Sayaka. Sayaka smiled for real at this and then disappeared. Sakura looked worriedly at Naruto "what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with his closed eye smile.

"Its just… she has to wake up at 4:00 in the morning! What kind of teacher does that to their students?" when Naruto realized what that meant his eyes widened, he had no idea that Kakashi was letting them have it easy, not having to get up at 4:00 am for training.

"OMG! Her Sensei must be some sort of monster!" Naruto cried clasping his hands to the side of his face. Sakura just smacked her hand to her forehead.

* * *

**This chapter is just slightly longer then most of the other chapters, maybe because I actually took the time to describe what the new ninjas looked like (actually Kankuro, Garra, and Temari aren't new) Next up, TRAINING WITH KADEN SENSEI! And that you for all those who comment, im so happy that I have only gotten one flame so far, but he really didn't know what he was talking about coz all flamers are ether stupid and don't know anything, or they have no life PLEASE REVIEW XS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muhahahaha I love the two new OC's Tori and Nazori, I based their personalities mostly off of Fai and Kurogane from Clamp's Tsubasa series, hopefully people like Hinode as well, I can't wait until he shows up again XD oh yeah I wrote the first part of the chapter at like 3:40 in the morning hahahhahahha and on a school day to boot XD ah im gonna die if I keep this up TT. Oh… and this the fanfic from now on is probably gonna switch from Sayaka's team to Narutos team once in a while…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Training Time!**

Early the next morning Sayaka rolled out of the futon half asleep, even though she slept in the futon that night so that Naruto would have the bed all to himself, somehow when Sayaka was sleeping he snuck in with her. Now she looked at Naruto's sleeping form then at the clock, the clock read 4:30.

'_Crap I slept in too much!'_ she thought to herself, Sayaka rushed to the bathroom and turned on the water for the bathtub, she decided it would be best if she had a cold shower to wake her up. When the bath was full she quickly removed her pajamas and got in to the bath. _'Erk its so cold!' _she shivered in the water and about 10 minutes later she decided that ten minutes in the freezing tub was enough to wake her up. When she got out she grabbed at nearby towel and wrapped it around her body. It was now 4:45 and there was a soft knock at the door, Sayaka was still in the process of getting her clothing on. There was another knock at the door, this time a bit louder, Sayaka was fearful that it would wakeup Naruto, when she looked over to him all he did was mumble something that sounded like 'monkeys stole my ramen' then turned over, facing the wall. Sayaka threw on her shirt and rushed silently over to the door and opened it, standing in front of her was a beaming Tori.

"MORN…" Tori begin to say in his cheerful sing-songy voice, Sayaka shoved her hand in front of his mouth. "Hey what are you doing?" Tori managed to mumble.

"Shhh, your gonna wake Naruto-kun, not to mention every other person who lives here!" Sayaka hissed at him.

"Ah gomen, gomen," Tori apologized waving his hand in front of his face "come on are you ready?" he whispered.

"One sec, I gotta get my weapons and such." Sayaka said running back into the house and grabbing her weapons pouch, and her Kunai and Shurikin holder, which she was able to attach to her right thigh as she ran to the door. Sayaka shut the door silently and then locked it with her set of keys. The two ninjas silently made their way through the town in the dark, in the distance behind them, the sun was starting to slowly rise.

When Tori and Sayaka got to the training grounds Nazori was already there waiting for them. The training grounds was just and open field that was surrounded by forest, in the middle of the field was three stumps and not to far away from it was a memorial that had a list of names written on it. A few moments after Tori and Sayaka had arrived so did Kadan-sensei.

"Great, im glad everyone got her on time!" Kadan said happily clasping his hands together. He took six bells out of his weapons pouch and gave two to each person. "Ok this exercise is a bit different then the capture a bell from the sensei or you'll be tied to the stump." Kadan looked almost exited about the exercise, Sayaka looked confused, she never did the capture the bell from the teacher before. " For this game your object is to steal and manage to keep a total of three or more bells from your three teammates before midday" Kadan reaches into his weapons pouch again and pulls out what looks like an alarm clock. " When this timer rings report back here, the time during when the bell rings you are not permitted to steal anymore bells, if you do you will share the same fate as the loser, or losers"

"What's the punishment for losing?" Sayaka said almost to scared to ask.

"Im glad you asked! The losers will have to train with me nonstop until the next day" he said was the biggest, most arrogantly evil simile that Sayaka had ever seen. " You have 10 minutes to prepare your traps and attack plans, when I give the shout you begin, oh and before I forget, no one kills!" he said sternly, he waved his hand and dismissed the three ninjas.

**---With Nazori---**

Nazori was following Sayaka far behind so that she wouldn't be able to sense his presence.

'_Im going to follow her and see if she's any good' _he thought to himself.

**---With Tori---**

Tori had gone off in the opposite direction that Nazori and Sayaka when.

"Yay this is so fun, I love jumping through trees in the morning, the fresh air is so crisp." He said to himself like he had no care in the world.

**---With Sayaka---**

Sayaka had just finished setting a trap that Naruto had described once.

"Eheheheh, hopefully that Yasashiku-kun will fall for this!" she said giggling to herself.

Not to far away from her Nazori was watching her every move.

"_Pfffff there's no way that anyone would fall for that!" _Nazori thought to himself. In the distance everyone in the forest could hear Kadan shouting the official start to the exercise.

"_Finally…" _She thought to herself. Sayaka froze for a moment; she thought that she heard something behind her; in the blink of the eye Sayaka disappeared in a puff of smoke. Emerging from the bushes was Tori looking down, in front of him at the base of a tree trunk was one of Sayaka's bells. Tori laughed to himself as he skipped towards it happily.

"Hahaha, she probably dropped it when she heard me coming!" he said as he reached down to grab it. Before his fingers even touched the bell, a hidden rope wrapped itself tightly around Tori's feet and suspended him in the air upside-down.

"DWAH?" was all that Tori was able to scream before he realized that he fell for and obvious trap. Sayaka emerged from the bushes from were she was hiding and looked up at Tori.

"Hey Tori-san mind giving me the bell?" She said holding out her hand. Tori just shook his head in protest. "Fine I will just have to use force then" She said pulling out a Kunai from her weapons pouch and throwing it in Tori's direction. Tori shut his eyes tightly and covered his face with his arms. When he didn't fell the impact of the Kunai hitting his flesh ho opened his eyes and looked down at Sayaka in her hands she was throwing a bell up and down.

"What? When did you get my bell!" Tori yelled all flustered.

"When you covered your eyes the kunai managed to cut off one of your bells." She said picking her own bell up from the ground. "Well then… Ciao!" Sayaka said just before disappearing. When she was gone Nazori appeared from the bushes.

"Your not gonna steal my bell as well, are you?" Tori asked him, Nazori turned his head slightly to reply to him.

"No that would degrade me if I did take your bell while you're in a trap." Nazori said coolly. "Im going after the girl." He said making his way to find Sayaka leaving Tori all by himself.

**---At Narutos House---**

The sun was now shining brightly onto the city of Konohagakure, at Narutos house he was just waking up.

"I want some ramen for breakfast please…" Naruto mumbled as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen then sitting on one of the chairs around the table. It was at least five minutes before he realized that Sayaka wasn't even home so he just mumbled to himself while he prepared his morning ramen. When the little Genin finished eating his meal he quickly got dressed and ran out the door to meet up with is team for the daily missions. On the way to the meeting spot at the bridge, Naruto realized how quite it was without Sayaka around to talk to him. Upon his arrival to the bridge he cried out his usual 'Good Morning Sakura-chan' and his usual glare at Sasuke when Sakura didn't respond to his greeting.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan you look really tired" Naruto pointed out.

"Hmmmmmmmm" was all that she was able to respond "how can you be so chipper in the morning?" Sakura asked him, Naruto just shrugged.

"I donno… Hey how long have you been waiting for Kaka-sensei?" Naruto said.

"'Bout 20 minutes" Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"ARG were gonna be waiting forever for him to show up…" Naruto complained. About half and hour later…

"Morning" Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN!" both Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

**---Sayaka's Training Exercise---**

Sayaka took a break from tree jumping and decided to wait near where Kadan-sensei was waiting for the exercise to be over. She rested herself in a tree and closed her eyes. Behind her she could hear the sound of feet lightly jumping from tree to tree.

'_Nazori…' _she thought to herself, _'he's probably thinking that he can get the bell from me if im sleeping' _she thought chuckling slyly to herself. Sayaka could here that someone landed right in front of her, slowly the person when to touch her, in one swift motion she grabbed the person's hand.

"HA, got you Yasashiku-ku… NARUTO!" Sayaka screamed. The Naruto looked at Sayaka with a confused look

"Sayaka, why are you lying here?" Naruto asked her. Sayaka stood up promptly and hugged Naruto

"Training… Why aren't you with team 7!" Sayaka said with suspicion in her voice.

"Well I came to see you" he started and tried to pull away from Sayaka's hug.

"Nice try…Yasashiku-kun" Sayaka smiled.

"How'd you know?" Nazori asked. Sayaka looked up at him without letting go of her hug.

"Naruto doesn't call me Sayaka, he calls me Saya-chan!" Sayaka smiled, Nazori grinned at her, and he pulled away from her hug and turned his back to her.

"Call me Nazori not Yasashiku-kun," he said before disappearing.

"Thanks Nazori-kun" Sayaka said happily holding up one of Nazori's bells, when she goes to tie her newly stolen bell she realizes that he had stolen all but one of her bells. "NAZORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" she screeched at the top of her lungs some birds in the distance flew into the sky.

A little ways away Nazori is giving Tori his bell back.

"Dude thanks so much" Tori said placing his hand behind his head.

"Well I have my three bells and the kids almost out of time, now she needs to get 2 bells, and you…" He says turning to Tori.

"Me what?" he said trying to act innocent.

"You need to get one more bell from the kid so you don't have to do stupid training with Kadan-sensei" Nazori reminded Tori, the thought of training with Kadan sent chills down his spine.

"Remember last time?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…"

"We had to train with him until we were half dead." Tori said

"How long did we last… 1 ½ days?" Nazori said, Tori just nodded his head. Behind them Sayaka emerged from the bushes

"Na-Nazoriiiiiii!" Sayaka panted, Tori backed away from Nazori, it was Nazori that she was mad at not him "im…gonna…CASTRATE YOUUUUUU!" Sayaka said charging at Nazori. Nazori just dodged her attack when the alarm went off, signaling the end to the exercise.

"NOOOOO" Sayaka yelled.

**---With Team 7---**

Kakashi had just arrived not too long ago and handed the team each a slip of paper.

"What is this Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked examining the slip of paper.

"Your entry slip for the Chuunin exam…" he said with and emotionless face.

"KAKA-SENSEI I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOUUUU!" the young blond said Glomping his teacher, Kakashi did his best to remove Naruto from around his neck, but his efforts were in vain.

"Hey come on, get off." Kakashi stammered, Naruto obediently listened to his teacher and then proceeded to look at his Chuunin exam pass. Naruto was too happy to describe his feeling in words, he had been thinking about the Chuunin exams all night, he even spoke to Sayaka about it all night even though she wasn't listing to a word that he was saying because she was sleeping.

"One more thing before I leave" Kakashi said, Naruto Snapped back into reality and realized that Kakashi had been talking about the exam and that he wasn't listing to a word." When you get to the building you go to room 301, all the information that I just told you is written on your pass" he finished then disappeared.

"Awright Chuunin Exams hear I come" Naruto chanted while the team walked together. _'This will be the perfect chance to beat Sasuke!'_ Naruto envisioned himself holding a giant trophy and standing in first place of the Chuunin exams and Sasuke in second, sulking to himself. Then he imagined the Hokage giving up on being the Hokage then making him the new Hokage. Naruto chuckled to himself while Sasuke thought about getting the chance to fight Garra. Behind them Sakura stood still looking down at her pass depressed, debating to herself whether she should go to the exam or not.

**---With Team 38---**

"So Sayaka and Tori both failed to retrieve 3 bells?" Kadan asked them, Sayaka and Tori just nodded silently. "Then you two are going to train with me until at least 12:00 tonight, then I will give you your Chuunin exam slips." He said.

"When is it anyways?" Sayaka asked

"Tomorrow" Kadan said happily.

"What?" Tori yelled.

"But Nazori-kun gets his slip, he got his three bells, and he gets to go home early!" Kadan said. Nazori took his pass and sat down underneath a tree.

"Im going to watch for a little while, maybe even join if I get bored" he called over.

"Ok then shall we get started?" Kadan said with an evil grin on his face, Tori almost looked as if he was going to run away in fear after seeing Kadan's face, Sayaka just seemed like she didn't care

During the course of the training, Kadan had gotten the two shinobi-in-training to spar with each other and him. Nazori watched the three the whole day, sometimes leaving for a while then coming back. Just after sunset, Nazori came back with some food.

"I got us some food for dinner," he said as he sat down beside Tori who was now taking a break from the training. "Oh and I told your mom that your probably wont be coming home anytime soon" Nazori took a sip of some coffee.

"Heh thanks!" Tori said with a smile. The two of them sat there without saying anything to one another, watching Sayaka's sparing match with Kadan.

"So how's the squirt doing?" Nazori asked.

"She's actually a lot better then me…" Tori started "when you left she managed to hit Kadan-sensei five times in a row." Tori finished and looked at Nazori, Nazori just said nothing, he was watching as Sayaka limped over to the two of them.

"H-hey" she said tiredly. Sayaka collapsed right beside Tori and looked up at the stars.

"Squirt, here" Nazori said handing her a cup of ramen that had just been made. Sayaka sat up and stared at it.

"You didn't do anything to it…did you?" Sayaka said examining every inch of the Styrofoam cup. Nazori just glared at her.

"Ah, no he didn't Sayaka-chan" Tori said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, ok then" Sayaka said happily breaking her chopsticks and began to eat. Kadan walked over to the group and sat in between Sayaka and Nazori.

"Ah this is a nice break," he said taking off his Hitaiate revealing his messy hair that seemed to stick out ever were except for the top of his head. "Nazori pass me some ramen" Kadan ordered, Nazori passed his teacher an identical cup of ramen.

The four of them sat with each other talking about themselves.

"So why are you living with Naruto-kun?" Tori said turning in Sayaka's direction. Sayaka looked up from her ramen, an uzumaki was sticking to her face.

"Um, I don't have anywhere else to stay…and well…" Sayaka's face began to turn red " he was the one who found me out in the rain when I fainted and brought me back to his house."

"You know, it would cause one to start taking if they knew of two people of the opposite sex who lived together." Tori said slyly leaning towards Sayaka, by this time her face was a crimson red.

"N-no it's No-nothing like that!" she lowered her head trying to hide her face.

"Tori stop bugging her!" Kadan said.

"Heh heh don't worry im just teasing her!" Tori said playfully. Sayaka sighed and buried her face in her knees.

' _I wonder if Naruto-kun is worried about me… I didn't tell him that I would be coming home really late today…'_ as if a response to her thoughts, she saw Naruto running towards the group.

"HEYYY SAYA-CHAN" Naruto called out waving his hands.

"Speak of the devil…" smirked Nazori. Sayaka responded to this with a glare.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Naruto asked panting, it looked as if he had been looking for her everywhere.

"Yep, I've been training with Tori-kun and Kadan-sensei!" she said pointing to the two of them. Naruto examined her body with his eyes; he noticed that she had cuts, bruises, scrapes and mud all over her exposed skin.

"You're a mess!" Naruto said referring to the wounds. "When are you coming home?"

"Errrrr…" Sayaka looked at Kadan and he pulled out a Chuunin exam slip.

"Here take it and go, you deserve the rest of the night off." He said handing her the slip.

"Uh, thanks" she said as she stood up beside Naruto, the two of them ran off in the direction of konoha.

"You know you have a Fish Spiral on your face…" Naruto said

"Oh crap really!" Sayaka said taking it off of her cheek.

"Why is she allowed to go?" Tori complained crossing his arms.

"Unlike you two, she was able to land 5 hits repeatedly on me, you two cant even land 3 consecutive hits on me" Kadan said coldly, both Tori and Nazori lowered their heads in shame. "Come on, back to training Tori-kun!" Kadan said standing up.

"Yes sir…" Tori said depressed. The blond stood up and began the rest of his training.

* * *

**YES CHUNIN EXAMS START NEXT XD. If you review, please tell me which is your favorite O.C. will it be Sayaka? Tori? Nazori? Kadan? Or Hinode? I would like to do a poll to see what you think of them. Oh and if you would like to have a person for the Chuunin exams please give me a description of them and I will make the groups from there. Use this template:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Country:**

**What weapons and or jutsu's you use:**

**Description of personality:**

**till then JA-NA (oh and since the start of school, I wont be updating as often anymore, until the next holiday though evil grin )**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG all of the 'Familiar Voices' in this chapter TvT LOLZ but anyways… thank you to all who comment and snuff like that, I will try to add all of your characters, if you don't show up in this chapter then you will definitely show up in the upcoming chapters XD, when I was writing this chapter I scanned quickly over the manga not bothering to read the dialogue when I finessed it I realized on how similar it is to the manga (Noooooooo)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lets Go To The Exam Hall!**

Sayaka woke up later then usual the next day, yawning and rubbing her tired eyes recalling the previous nights advents. When Sayaka and Naruto got home, Sayaka was so tired and disoriented that she first smacked her head off of the door when she walked into the apartment (**A/U. im not really sure if you could call Narutos house and apartment or what… so im sticking with apartment**) then when she was walking towards the bed she accidentally tripped and hit her head off of Naruto's.

"Oww my head still hurts," she said rubbing her head and rolling out of the bed. When she finally came to her senses, she realized what the day was.

"The Chuunin exams!" She screamed waking up Naruto.

"W-waz goin' on Saya-chan?" Naruto rubbed his eyes groggily. Sayaka who was acting ridiculous running from one end of the room to the other was trying to get her clothing on.

"Chuunin…Exams…going… to… start…must…get…ready…!" were the only words that Naruto could understand. It took a few seconds for Naruto to process what was going on, a bit longer then usual because it was still morning.

"AHHHH THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!" Naruto shouted, running into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and grabbing his clothing on the way. In a few moments the two-shinobi rookies were on their way to the exam building running as fast as they could. In the distance they could see the red roof of the building getting closer with each step that they took. At the front doors, both Team 7 and Team 38 were waiting for the last of the group to arrive.

"Good morning!" both Naruto and Sayaka chimed as a greeting towards their teammates. Tori looked up towards Sayaka and ran towards her.

"GOOD MORNING!" (**A/U if this was Japanese Tori would be saying Good morning in English**) Tori said waving both hands in the air, he jumped forward as if to give Sayaka a flying hug. But that ended badly, Sayaka moved out of the way and Tori ended up giving Naruto the hug instead.

"Dude, get off of me!" Naruto yelled trying to get free of Tori's hug.

"Your not Sayaka-chan" Tori sulked, he let Naruto go and turned around to give Sayaka a hug.

"Mornin' Tori-san." Sayaka said sleepily looking up at him with a smile.

"Don't call me san! You can call me Tori-kun or Tori-chan if you want" Tori said sternly. Sayaka cringed at the thought of calling Tori '_chan_' so she decided on 'kun'. Tori let Sayaka go of his morning hug and pranced over to where Nazori was. Nazori was standing right beside Sasuke, and then Sayaka realized on how much Nazori and Sasuke looked alike, from the expressions on their face to the way they stood with their hands in their pockets.

"Hey lets all go in together!" Sayaka announced to the two teams throwing her hands in the air in a childish manner. Naruto, Tori and Sakura both agreed but Nazori and Sasuke just shrugged.

**---In the Exam Building---**

There was a crowed of people blocking the entrance to the exam room. By the door there was a commotion going on and the two teams decided to investigate what was going on. There was something about the third floor that Sayaka just didn't like; it had a weird aura to it. Up ahead a boy that looked to be about Sayaka's age was sitting on the floor rubbing his face that had a few scratches on it. The first thing that Sayaka noticed about the boy was that he had the biggest eyebrows that she had ever seen, he wore a green jumpsuit with his Hitaiate was worn around his waist. Two Genin were talking to him (probably insulting him) when a girl with two bun's in her hair walked up to them asking for permission to go into the room. Faster then anyone could see one of the Genin's blocking the door hit her, and caused her to fly right beside the fuzzy brow kid.

"You don't understand do you?" the Genin with the giant kunai's on his back asked. "Were just trying to spare you!"

"The Chuunin exams are tough. Tougher then you could ever imagine, we should know, we failed 3 times so far. Shinobi who have passed usually give up being shinobi, some end up crippled, and heck we've even seen some who have been reduced to vegetables!" the other boy said.

"Besides all of that, the Chuunin are cell commanders that lead their units, responsibilities for missions that failed and their dead comrades leave a heavy weight on one's shoulders. You little brats have the nerve to apply to this exam?" the boy sniffed, indicating that he probably was sick. Sayaka stepped out from the crowd.

"And what is it of your business to stop us from taking the exams Teme-chan's?" Sayaka said giving the two boys a glare, Naruto could tell in Sayaka's voice that she was getting pissed off at their 'all high and mighty' speech.

"Were saving the trouble for all of the prosecutors and weeding out all of the weaklings beforehand!" he said haughtily Sayaka and the boy were having a stand off of a starting contest.

"That a good theory that you have there but you'd better let me through, and while your at it drop the Genjutsu that you created while your at it!" Sasuke said coolly "we have business on the third floor!" mummers of doubts were coming from the crowd of Genin's.

"You figured it out eh?" one of the boys said arrogantly. Sasuke just smirked at them.

"It was too easy, right Sakura? You were probably the first one to notice it. Besides you're the most rational and the best in our team at understanding Genjutsu!" Sasuke turned to sakura and gave her a small smile.

"Of course, were still on the second floor obviously!" Sakura said with confidence. Tori and Naruto just nodded their head pretending that they actually knew what Sasuke was talking about.

Above them the door number changed from 301 to 201.

"Hey your not bad, but just seeing through it wont be enough to pass the exam!" the boy who was just having the staring contest with Sayaka went to kick Sasuke, in response Sasuke went to kick him back. Before anyone could blink the fuzzy brow kid stood between them and caught both their legs.

' _He's so quick! He was able to calculate on where both their attacks would end up and managed to stop the attack _Sakura thought to herself.

"Holly crap that was fast!" Sayaka said in disbelief, she had to rub her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "He blocked _SASUKES_ kick?"

"Apparently you have high anticipation on Sasuke-kun's ability…" Tori said but quickly took it back when he realized that Sayaka was glaring at him. The fuzzy brow kid dropped both Genin's legs and sighed.

"Hey…" a boy with long dark brown hair walked up beside the fuzzy brow kid, his eyes were completely white. "That is not what we agreed on, besides you were the one who persisted that we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves!" he said sternly.

"Yeah…but" he stared then turned to look in Team 7 direction.

"Oh god, here we go again" the girl with bun's in her hair said shaking her head. The boy with the white eyes just looked a bit pissed. Fuzzy brow made his way towards the team and stopped right in front of sakura.

"Ano…hiya, my name is Rock Lee, and you would be Sakura Haruno. Am I right?" he asked in a polite manner. "Would you like to go out with me?" Lee asked giving her a thumbs up, Sayaka could swear that his teeth were sparkling.

"No Way, your not my type." Sakura said flatly turning her attention to Sasuke. Lee bowed his head in disappointment and Naruto giggled at his anguish.

"Hey!" the albino said stepping towards Sasuke. "Your name… what is it?" he asked.

'_They all ask Sasuke. Damn him!' _Naruto screamed inside his head.

"You know it's proper to give your own name first." Sasuke scowled, two boys where now having their own stare off.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you then?"

"I don't have to tell the likes of you anything." The two boys left it at that and turned their backs to each other.

"Come on Sasuke and Naruto! Lets go!" Sakura said grabbing both boys' hands and skipped down the hallway merrily singing to herself.

"Come on lets go Lee…" The girl with buns in her hair said.

"You two go on ahead of me, there's something I want to check out first!" Lee said before he ran off in the direction that team 7 just went off to.

"Hey did you see that?" Nazori said walking up beside Sayaka.

"Where have you been Teme?" Sayaka said coldly to Nazori.

"What did you say to me you brat!" Nazori glowered.

"I called you Teme!" Sayaka said once again placing her hands on her hips and starting Nazori in the eyes.

"AH no don't fight! Nazori-kun don't, she's just…uh" Tori said trying to stop them before they had a big verbal fight in the middle of the hallway. "Sayaka-chan is just angry because she got into a fight with one of the Genin…" Nazori sighed and just ignored Sayaka's previous remarks.

"That kid, Lee? The bruises that he got from the Genin kid… they disappeared when he started talking to sakura-chan." Nazori said calmly.

"Hn? You noticed that to?" Sayaka said.

"What are you two talking about?" Tori asked confused.

"Nothing, come on let's go…" Nazori said turning towards the stairwell that would take them to the third floor.

The three of them reached the third floor and found the exam room. The moment they walked in all eyes were set on them for a moment then they turned back to what they were formerly doing.

"S...A…Y…A…K…A-…C…H…A…N!" a familiar voice screamed, before Sayaka could turn to see who it was she was knocked onto the floor and being hugged by a familiar friend.

"HINODE?" Sayaka shouted "What the heck are you doing here!" Tori and Nazori looked down at the two. "Hinode get off of me!" Sayaka said pushing him off of her, Hinode stood up and brushed some of his long silver hair out of his face.

"Chuunin exams of course!" Hinode said happily, he took a look at Tori and Nazori who were now completely confused.

"Hiya im Hinode Nichibotsu, Shinobi from Yukigakure!" He said to the both of them. Hinode was much taller then both Nazori and Tori who were both one year his elders.

"Tori's the name" Tori said holding out his hand, Hinode obliged and shook it.

"Nazori" was all that Nazori said before tuning away and sitting at a nearby desk.

"Ouch, cold one he is!" Hinode said.

"You're telling me…" Tori and Sayaka said in union.

"I can still here you!" Nazori shouted glaring at them. The three of them laughed and started to talk amongst themselves.

"Hinode are you flirting again?" A girls voice said. Hinode turned his head to look behind him.

"Oh uh…hey Tsume…" Hinode said with a worried tone to his voice. He was looking at a girl with sandy blond hair that was pulled back into pigtails; she wore a lot of fishnet with her clothing and sported a katana that was on her back. Around her neck was Snow country's Hitaiate.

"Sorry about him… he's always like this…" Tsume said apologetically walking up to Sayaka.

"Ah…no don't worry im used to it, I grew up with him." Sayaka said waving her hand in front of her face. Tsume's eyes widened then she blinked.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sayaka Mizaki?"

"Uh...Yeah…"

"Oh you're the one that Hinode is always talking about!" Tsume said over excitedly, hugging her. Sayaka was much shorter then Tsume that when she hugged her, Tsume's boobs were being forced into Sayaka's face. There was another boy that was also wearing snow country's Hitaiate on his head, he had a lot of bandages on his face and body, but you were still able to see that he had dark brown hair and that he always had a creepy smile on his face.

"Oh hey Kikei…" Hinode said turning to the boy. Kikei didn't respond, he just nodded and looked at Sayaka.

"S...Sayaka?" he stuttered, his voice was raspy and had a tone to it that would probably creep most people out.

"Er…yes?" Sayaka said cautiously keeping her guard up incase that he decided to glomp her just as Tsume did.

"H…hi, nice to meet you…" he said, just with those words and his stare could have brought any academy student to their knees crying.

"Oh sorry Sayaka, This is Tsume Uekibachi and Kikei Myonichi, they're both in my team. You probably don't know them because they both transferred into the academy about a year after you disappeared." Hinode said introducing the two. Tsume and Kikei gave Sayaka a smile, and Sayaka smiled back. "Hey were are the other three that were with you when I saw you in Kusagakure, Um… Spiky, Pinky and Scowly?" Hinode asked looking around the room for them.

"Their names are Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke…" Sayaka said tediously.

"Ok then… were are they?" he asked again.

"Donno… but if they don't show up soon their gonna be late and the wont be able to take the test..." Sayaka said looking up at the clock, it read 10 to 4:00. Team 7 had 10 minutes to get to the exam room before the exam started and they wouldn't let anyone else that was late in. as if on cue, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked into the room.

"Holly crap, this is a lot of people!" Naruto said shocked. Sayaka noticed that Sakura was a bit intimidated by the significant number of people that were in the room.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN! Where have you been hot stuff" another familiar voice shouted, Sayaka turned to the direction of the voice, Sayaka could recognize the long blond hair from anywhere, it was Ino's. "Its so good to see you again" She said jumping on his back.

"INO PIGLET GET OFF OF SASUKE!" Sakura yelled pointing to her.

"Oh hey Sakura…" Ino said unenthusiastically. While the two girls were having their squabbles, two boys that Sayaka had never seen before walked up to Team 7.

"Sigh, why don't you save yourself the trouble and humiliation of failing this stupid exam and just go die, okay?" one of the boys said, he had his hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail and had the laziest expression that Sayaka had ever seen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the three baka's! Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino" Naruto said scornfully.

"Don't call us that!" Shikamaru said austerely. "This whole test is just a pain in my ass." He complained.

"Hey, your here too?" another familiar voice said that was accompanied by barking. "Looks like all the rookies are taking the test this year!" the voice belonged to Kiba, Sayaka had met Kiba not to long ago before Team 7 and herself went on the mission to Kusagakure. Kiba was followed by two others, a tall boy that was wearing black glasses and a wore a jacket that covered most of his face, and a little brunette that had the same white eyes that the boy that they saw down on the second floor that was hanging around Lee.

"Hey where's that girl with the silver hair at?" Kiba asked excitedly looking around.

"Who, Sayaka?" Naruto asked.

"Im here!" Sayaka said running towards the group followed by Tori and Hinode. "Hey what took you three so long to show up?" Sayaka asked.

"Um…we ran into some trouble…" Sakura said nervously.

"Um…hello…" the brunette said looking at Sayaka, she was poking her two fingers together.

"Hey" Sayaka said smiling at her "um...ah…"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga" she stammered, her face was now turning beet red.

"Hinata-chan that's such a cute name!" Tori said. Just before Tori had a chance to hug her Sayaka grabbed him by his jacket.

"Don't… even try it!" Sayaka said sternly. Tori gave up and began to sulk. "Ah sorry Hinata-chan, he loves to hug people…" Sayaka said when she noticed that Hinata looked frightened.

"Shino Aburame" the creepy looking guy standing behind Kiba said.

"Sorry?" Sayaka said confused.

"My name…Shino Aburame…" he said again.

"Oh…Uh…Hello Shino-kun!" Sayaka said with a forced smile, there something about Shino that creeped out Sayaka as much as Kikei did.

"Will you all just do us a favor and just shut the hell up!" yet another voice came from behind the group. "You five teams, fresh out of the academy… fresh meat then…the boy had grayish hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and he wore round glasses.

"No sorry I graduated 2 years ago from Yukigakure's academy…" Hinode said happily.

"Same for me" Sayaka piped up.

"And I graduated 2 years ago as well" Tori said throwing up his arms in joy.

"Well, whatever. Its all your first time for the exams am I right?" the boy asked, everyone nodded.

"Just who the hell do you think you are preaching to us?" Ino asked in distaste.

"My name is Kabuto, so what? You kids need to look behind you!" Kabuto smirked pointing behind them. Everyone turned their attention to behind them, a group of Amagakure ninja were glaring at them. "See what I mean, you all need to watch out for them, they're from Amagakure and they have extremely short tempers. So you don't want the crap to be kicked out of you, I suggest you settle down!"

As Kabuto was talking, Sayaka couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness she had been feeling ever since Kabuto had shown up. And the second that Kabuto showed up Hinode wasn't acting as he had been moments before.

'_Is it just me or is there something about Kabuto that's making me uneasy? Maybe the thought of the exam is just stressing me out'_ Sayaka thought to herself.

"So then you probably have a lot of experience of what we can probably anticipate!" the sound of Sakura's thoughts broke Sayaka's strain of thought.

"Yeah I guess so…" he responded.

"Alright Kabuto-nakama-san you da man!" Tori cheered.

"Cute…" Kabuto said reaching into his equipment bag and pulling out what looked like homemade trading cards. "…So the least I can do is give you kids some inside info with my shinobi skill cards!"

"Cards?" Sayaka asked almost uninterested.

"Hey don't sound so bored, it took me four years to collect 200 of these babies, see they look blank but when I do this…" Kabuto started tuning the card with one finger and concentrating his chakara to it, in seconds there was a picture of a map of all of the countries and a bar graph in 3D on it. On the card it read:

**Sand- 3**

**Rain- 21**

**Water fall- 6**

**Snow- 7**

**Leaf- 89**

**Sound- 3**

**Cloud- 3**

Total- 169

"It may not look like much but it shows how many applicants from each country that was sent to take the Chuunin exams this year"

"Out of curiosity, but you wouldn't happen to have any dossier cards for individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you have someone specific in mind?"

"Yeah Garra from Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konohagakure" Sasuke replied, he didn't even have to think about it.

"Ok then…" Kabuto said placing his hand on the deck of cards then concentrating on his chakara. With one swift motion he grabbed two cards from the top of the deck and held them to his face. Then he turned one to face the group, on the card it had various information with a picture of the person along with pictures of teammates and the teacher.

"First we will be looking at Rock Lee, he is a year older then most of you. He has completed so far 20 D-Ranked and 11 C-Ranked. His teacher would be Maito Gai' and would you look at that… his Taijutsu skills have grown exponentially in the past year, though he has no other talents that are worth mentioning. He's a first timer to the exams and his teammates would be Hyuga Neji and Tenten."

"And Garra?"

"Garra of the Dessert, 8 C-Ranked missions and one B-Rank. But that's all the info that I have on the guy except for his two teammates are Kankuro and Temari. One interesting fact about him is that he completed everyone of his mission and has come back without a scratch!"

"Hey Kabuto-kun, could you check out my card?" Sayaka asked him, she was now interested in the cards.

"Ok sure…" he said focusing his Chakara on the cards once more, quickly he pulls out the top card from the deck and shows the group.

"Ok then, Sayaka Mizaki of Snow Country 13 years old. 10 D-Ranked missions 1 C-mission and 2 B-Ranked missions! Says here that you disappeared for a couple of years before Snow was able to track you down again, bla, bla, bla, nothing else really special except that you have high amounts of Chakara and exceptionally good Ninjutsu arts." He said lazily and almost like he was uninterested.

"Can I keep the card Kabuto-sempai?" Sayaka asked innocently.

"No…" he responded, Sayaka pouted. Kabuto had started to talk about the other countries when Sayaka left to go talk to Tori and Nazori. While talking to her teammates Sayaka noticed that a silvered haired girl that was hanging out with some Kumogakure ninjas had been staring at her for a while now.

'_Why is she…' _Sayaka's train of thought was interrupted when she heard Naruto yelling to everyone in the room.

"IM UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND NONE OF YOU HAVE THE SKILLS TO BEAT ME, DATEBAYO!" those were the words that Naruto has cried into the audience then folding his hands behind his head, he smiled.

"Amazing the kid a room full of ninja hate him in just one sentence… only Naruto has the power to do that…" Nazori murmured.

"Ha, ha, ha, I give the kid credit. Doing something like that takes balls!" Tori pointed out, Sayaka agreed. A flood of murmurs swept over the crowd like the flu.

"What the hell are you talking about you moron!" Sakura yelled putting Naruto into a headlock.

"Hey sakura-chan don't do that you'll kill him…" Hinode laughed. Sakura looked up from behind Narutos spiky blonde hair and noticed that most of the ninja in the room looked as if they were about to kill Naruto at the first chance that they got.

"Ah, please just ignore him… he's kinda retarded…" Sakura said apologizing. In the crowd Sayaka was looking as the only sound ninja that were there.

'_They look familiar…'_ She thought to herself. And before anyone had noticed they disappeared swiftly and silently running through the crowed of ninjas towards Naruto's group. Instinctively Sayaka reached for her kunai and waited for the sound ninjas to make their first move. In seconds the one that looked to be the leader of the group had jumped up into the air over the crowd with kunai's in hand. Without hesitation the Oto ninja threw the kunai in the direction of Kabuto, Sayaka took this chance to respond, and directed two of her own kunai in the direction of the leader and one kunai at the other kunai to knock them off course. The kunai that Sayaka had thrown at the sound ninja hit the ceiling because he noticed them and dodged it at the last second. Kabuto also noticed the situation and had jumped out of the way before the kunai's could even get close to him. Another one in the group of sound ninjas that had bandages covering his body, got right in front of Kabuto face and took a swing to his face. Kabuto gracefully dodged the attack at point blank.

'_He dogged the attack… no wait…" _Sayaka thought to herself, then she noticed that Kabuto's glasses had cracked.

"Wait, he dodged the attack, how did his glasses break?" Sasuke said.

"The guy probably hit his nose… serves him right…" Shikamaru said.

Sayaka wasn't sure on what to make of the situation, and then she noticed that Kabuto looked really sick, a few moments later, Kabuto fell to his knees and threw up on the ground.

"ERK!" Tori cringed looking away.

"What the hell, he dodged, I saw it" Hinode yelled.

"I think…" Nazori started

"You think what?" Sayaka said

"Never mind." He sighed looking away. Sayaka turned her attention to the commotion that was happening.

"Hey you. Add this to your cards. The three sound ninja Abumi, Zaku, and Kin will all become Chuunin this year." He bragged.

"Yeah right…" Sayaka snorted, Abumi turned quickly to glare at her.

"You want to test that theory you little bitch?" the sound ninja said arrogantly.

"You wanna make something of it you little inadequate loser?" Sayaka yelled. They both pulled out their weapons and started to charge at one another.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" a voice called out. Everyone froze, a big puff a smoke filled the room and then cleared revealing a group of Elite ninja, the one standing in the middle was wearing a long black cloak.

"Sorry of the wait, im Morino Ibiki im the proctor and head examiner for the first part of the exam" he said. Everyone in the room fell silent when he pointed to Sayaka and Abumi who now had a kunai to each other's neck. "You four kids! If you continue the way your are now you will be disqualified!" Ibiki said referring to the three sound ninja and Sayaka. Sayaka and Abumi removed their kunai and put them away.

"Sorry, we just got a little carried away" Zaku said.

"Z'at so? Well then I think we should lay out some ground rules first! From this point forward there will be no more fighting without permission from the examining officers, and if it is allowed, you will not be allowed to do anything that jeopardizes another applicants life. Got that? Any of you who break the rule will result in disqualification, and no second chances…got it?" Ibiki said frigidly.

"So this is a test for little girly boys hu?" Abumi smirked.

"None that are as girly and dumb as you…" Sayaka whispered under her breath. The examiners all smirked.

"For the fist part of this exam you will hand in your written applications and then take one of the seating assignment cards, then you will report directly to the seat indicated on the card. When you're all seated we will pass out the written part of the exam.

"A PAPER TEST!" Naruto cried out.

**

* * *

**

**Hahaha poor Naruto-chan XD next part of the story is the official beginning of the exam. I shall hold the story hostage until I get 50 reviews XD muhahahahahaha or until I get a sugar high, maybe the sugar high…. No I mean 50 reviews! And please if you would like send me a character description for people in the Chuunin exams XD **


	12. Chapter 12

**WAHOOOO CLASH OF NINJA'S IS OUT XD. Actually I should have said that in chapter 11… I bought it on the first day that it came out XD yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: START THE PAPER TEST ALREADY!!!!**

Everyone was now sitting at their seats and had now received the written test that was placed face down. For Sayaka it was the worst seating ever, to her left was the silver haired girl from Kumogakure that had been staring at her ealier and to her right was Kikei.

'_Wahhhhh this suck so much'_ she thought dropping her head onto the desk.

"S-Sayaka-chan… are you ok?" Kikei asked in concern.

"Fine…just fine…" Sayaka mumbled. The girl to Sayaka's right giggled a little, Sayaka looked up and frowned at her.

"Ok kiddies there are a few rules that we need to go over before you can start the test. I will write them on the blackboard and them im going to explain them. You better listen carefully because im not going to repeat myself twice, nor am I taking any questions." Ibiki said tapping a piece of chalk against the blackboard. "First off, each one of you will start off with a total of ten points, the test has ten questions that are each worth one point. Every time you get a question wrong your deducted one point from your score. You get all ten questions right then you keep your ten points." As he was writing on the blackboard Sayaka could see that Naruto was freaking out. "rule two, since this test is still a team advent, passing the test or failing will be determined by the total sum of all the points held by each member in your three man teams. The object for each team is to keep as many points as you can from your thirty point total." Behind Sayaka, she heard Sakura banging her head off the desk.

"WAIT A MOMENT" Sakura yelled throwing her hand up in the air " so the whole idea of tthe air " so the whole idea of tremoval of points is hard enough to understand, but what is with the 'team total' marking system all about?" she asked.

"Did you not understand when I said 'no questions'? We have our reasons, so shut up and listen because this next part is crucial! Rule three, if at anytime during the test a applicant does something abnormal that leads the proctors to believe that he or she has cheated in some way, we will remove two points from each member of the cheaters team. So if you run out of points you will be asked to leave." Everyone in the room that was now taking the test now were all worried and scared. "if you let us catch you cheating you will bring yourself as well as your team. If you want to become a Chuunin you all better start acting like one."

''_We better start to act like one' what does that mean?' _Sayaka thought chewing on her finger.

"Oh and one other thing… if any individual loses all ten of their points, the individual _and_ their teammates will be disqualified!"

"NANI?!" Sakura yelled.

'_AW SHIT!'_ Sayaka thought. '_Narutos screwed!' _She thought slapping her hand on her face.

"EH?" Sasuke said biting his lip.

"I can feel it…I feel there anger, they want to kill me already…" Naruto said worriedly.

"You have exactly one hour starting now!" Ibiki said announcing the start of the exam. The whole classroom was filled with the sound of turning paper and the scratching of pencils.

'_No… this is a no win situation for Naruto. Come on Naruto hang on to at least one of your points!!'_ Sakura thought to herself. Sayaka looked up at Naruto, he was now shaking and scratching his head.

'_Ok, I cant waist my whole time worrying about other people… I have to concentrate on the test' _Sayaka thought turning over her page and looking at the questions. At the same exact time both Naruto and Sayaka looked up from the test with shocked faces. _'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!' _Sayaka screamed in her head. _'Im totally, royally screwed!!!'_ in front of her Naruto was thinking along the same lines. Sayaka looked around the room at the proctors, when something clicked in her head. _'Its like they want us to cheat…wait…. What Ibiki said… 'If you want to become Chuunin you better start acting like one' … they Want us to cheat! I get it now!' _Sayaka thought gleefully, the scared expression that she had just had on her face had now changed to happiness. _'Ok now… how am I going to cheat…I could try that technique'_ Beside Sayaka the Silver haired girls eyes were now glowing a soft blue, then she begin frantically writing. Even know Sasuke realized what the test was really about and preceded to use his Sharingan.

There was now roughly thirty minutes left in the exam and Naruto had not written a single thing on his test.

'_Shit, times almost up and I haven't even started yet!!! I have to cheat, it I don't I'll fail anyways!' _without warning a kunai rushed by Naruto and landed on the desk behind him. _'Close one I was about to turn around'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"What the Hell?" the boy behind Naruto yelled.

"Sniff, that's five strikes, leave." One of the proctors said. "Now take your teammates with you, get out now!" the said. Sayaka watched as three people left the room.

'Damn that was close, I am not going to risk cheating on this test, if I get caught, Sakura and Sasuke will be pissed, not to mention Sayaka would be disappointed in me…'

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered softly. "I-if you want…y-you can l-look at m-my paper…"

"Eh?"

"p-please…" Hinata began to fidget "I-its just…I-I don't want you t-to have to leave…" She said looking at Naruto, he gave her a funny look "w-well there are only nine of us rookies a-and S-Sayaka-san, and we don't know what were going to go up against, I-its better if we all stick t-together, well for now a-anyways…" Hinata fluttered.

"Oh ok then, that's true. Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled then proceeded to look at Hinata's answers. Behind him Naruto noticed that a proctor was looking right at him and writing in his grade book. "No, you don't get it Hinata…"

"Hu?"

"A top ninja like me doesn't need to cheat, besides if I get caught I don't want you to have to pay as well for helping me…"

"Oh I-im sorry…" Hinata said looking away.

"Hey its ok, thanks though!" Naruto smiled. 'Im still screwed… that last question is my last hope!'

Behind Naruto, Sakura had just finished writing, as did Sayaka. Sayaka let her headrest on the desk.

'Damn I need to get my stamina up so that I can use my 'Copy Jutsu' more often...' Sayaka thought to herself. Sayaka completely ignored the fact that Ino had just used 'Valentine no Jutsu' on Sakura.

'This is perfect; she has all of the answers here! I just have to memorize the answers quickly before anyone catches me…' Ino thought to herself.

More time had passed by an with each passing moments, more Shinobi began to cheat.

"Numbers 102, 23, 43, and 27, get lost you all fail." The proctors announced.

"What do you mean that I have cheated? Where's your proof!?" one of the Shinobi's that just got caught yelled. In a instance one of the proctors threw the boy against the wall.

"Ok kid listen up, us proctors we are a group of hand picked elite ninjas are the best of the best, and we miss nothing got that?"

'Owtch that's gotta hurt' Sayaka thought.

At the back of the room Tori was sleeping soundly beside Hinode, Tori had not written anything on his test paper now. Beside him Hinode had written all of the answers down on the test paper then kicked Tori.

"Monkeys?" the asked sleepily

"Idiot… why are you sleeping?" Hinode whispered.

"Because I didn't sleep at all last night… and I don't understand any of these questions so im going to wait for the last question. So do me a favor and wake me up when he does." Tori whispered then fell back to sleep. Near the front of the room, Kankuro stood up to ask a question.

"Um… can I go to the washroom?" he asked one of the proctors stood up.

"Of course but one of the proctors will have to come with you." The proctor said handcuffing Kankuro's hands.

"Ok!" he said happily. The two of them left the room then Ibiki spoke up.

"Ok everyone, it has been exactly forty-five minutes, now get ready for the tenth question!" everyone went dead silent, "but before I tell you, im adding one more rule…" just then Kankuro and the proctor walked back into the room. "Looks like you just made it." Ibiki chuckled. Kankuro remained silent and moved back to his seat. Ibiki began to pace back and forth at the front of the class.

"Hey Tori wake up." Hinode said punching Tori. Tori's eyes snap open.

"Did he tell us already?" Tori asked.

"No he's just about to!"

"Ok all of you listen up because this rule is final, but first I want you to choose if you want to accept or reject the last question of the test."

"You want us to choose, then what happens if we don't accept the question?" Temari yelled.

"If you choose not to accept the question you will revoke all points that you have earned up to this point and fail the test, along with both of your teammates!" everyone in the room became enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THEN WHY WOULD ANY OF US WANT TO REJECT THE QUESTION?!" a boy with wild long brown hair yelled standing up.

"Would you just shut up and listen? It's because of the next rule…" everyone in the room fell silent once again. "Anyone who chooses to attempt at answering the tenth question and fails will never be allowed to apply to the Chuunin exams ever again!"

"You can't be serious! There are ninja here that have applied before more then once!" Kiba yelled as he stood up.

"Well then that's just the luck of the draw, I wasn't making up the rules in the past years. If you choose to fail now you will be allowed to try again later. So any of you kids have any doubts it would be in you best interest to fail right now!"

'This is stupid… no sane person would actually make that choice!' Sakura thought to herself.

"Ok then, if you choose to fail right now please raise your hands, then leave the room immediately!" Ibiki finished and a Hush fell over the room. Sayaka knew that Naruto was debating on whether or not to raise his hand.

'Naruto don't put up your hand…don't give up your dream…!' Sayaka thought to herself pleading. Slowly a hand rose into the air and Sayaka looked up. She gave a sigh of relief; it wasn't Narutos, only the person who was sitting beside him.

"Gennai and Inaho please forgive me but I reject the tenth question." The boy said, he bowed his head down in shame. Him and his teammates got up and left the room. Suddenly more and more people were raising their hands asking to be excused from the tenth question. Sakura was just about to raise her hand when she stopped; Naruto already had his up in the air.

'Naruto don't!' Sayaka pleaded to herself.

"Don't you ever misjudge me, I wont quit and I will not run from my problems of any obstacle that comes my way!" Naruto shouted slamming his hand on the desk. "I will take the stupid question, I don't care if I end up spending the rest of my days as a rookie. I will still become the Hokage whatever it takes. I am not afraid of you!" Naruto shouted. Everyone in the room was shocked that he stood up to Ibiki.

'Yeah go Naruto-Kun!' Sayaka shouted in her head.

"Are you sure, your decision will affect the way you live the rest of your life…" Ibiki started but then was cut off by Naruto.

"I never go back on my word" Naruto finished, no one was going to tell him otherwise. With the words that Naruto spoke he dispelled everyone else's doubts in the room.

"Ok then…" everyone in the room took a deep breath waiting for Ibiki to announce the last question of the test. "Congratulations… you all pass!" he said smiling.

"EH?!" everyone in the room screamed.

"Then what was the point to the other questions?!" Temari yelled.

"Yeah" Sayaka chimed in.

"It was to test you spying skills. We hoped that you would cheat so that we could find out who is best qualified for passing. Anyone who did it clumsily failed, because in the real world there may be consequences where being caught can cost more then just your life. It can taken from you little by little." Ibiki removed the bandana on his head revealing scars and puncture marks. Sayaka and just about everyone in the room cringed at the sight. Then he quickly covered it up. Ibiki was just about to finish the rest of his explanations when the windows smashed and something came flying through the room.

"What the hell?" Tori yelled, finally awake enough to realize what was going on. The person who had just flown through the window had pinned up a black banner that a woman was now standing in front of. Anko had brown hair that stuck up in the back. She wore a beige trench coat, and her clothing was all fishnets except for her skit. What she wore was quite similar to Tsume's style of clothing.

"Ok people, I am the second chief examination officer Matarishi Anko! Come on people time to get going, follow me!" she yelled. Everyone in the room was too shocked to speak. She looked at the group of people and quickly counted them in her head then turned to Ibiki. "You passed 28 teams?" She scolded

"Yeah well this year most of the applicants so extraordinary talent." Ibiki smiled.

"Shhh, whatever… but it doesn't matter I'll cut down the number by more then half when im done with them!" Anko said giving everyone a dark smile.

'Yay a sadist is going to be our next examination officer!' Sayaka thought sarcastically to herself.

"Ok everyone follow me, we are moving to our next location!" she said as she left the room, everyone followed her.

* * *

**Sorry for such a boring chapter, but you can't go through the Chuunin exam without the boring paper test… anywhos, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY forest of death here we come XD hahaha. During the forest of death the point of view is going to change between team 38 and team 7 and quite possibly Hinode's group. What plans do the forest have in store for everyone? Well keep reading to find out. Oh and I got the Ninki from Shonen Jump so the translation copyright goes to them!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Forest of death!**

Anko lead the group of ninja through konoha and in front of a giant fenced off area. Behind the fence where the biggest trees that Sayaka had ever seen. In front of the fence was a both where three people were sitting. Anko turned around to look at them.

"This is training ground 44, also known as the Forest Of Death." She said coldly. Everyone there shivered. In the forest some leaves rustled and a bird flew out of the tree and towards the blue sky.

"Geez it's so creepy…" Sakura said worriedly.

"Weeeee im so scared" Tori said playfully hugging Nazori and Sayaka.

"All of you will find out why it's called the forest of death…" Anko said with a scary look to her face. Naruto just about had enough of Anko's attempts at scaring them.

"OOOO that's sooooo scary, were going to find out why they call it the forest of death" Naruto said mocking the examination officer.

"So you think this is just a game hu?" Anko said with a smile. Before anyone could blink, she threw a Kunai in the direction of Naruto cutting his cheek, Anko also managed to cut a strand of hair off of a Grass ninjas head that was standing behind Team 7. In a flash Anko appeared behind Naruto and was now licking up his blood.

"Your pretty cocky… your kind is always the fist to die." She said happily. Anko quickly turned around with a kunai in her hand, behind her the grass ninja was standing there with the kunai that she had previously thrown being held with his tongue. The grass ninja was wearing a rice hat and his hair was long and black.

"I think you dropped this." He said snidely.

"Ok just don't stand their radiating bloodlust unless you want to die." Anko said taking the Kunai from his tongue.

"Sorry" he said. "But the sight of fresh blood makes me crazy." He turned around and walked back to his teammates.

'_Arg… his tongue it's so long… gross' _Sayaka thought to herself shaking.

"Looks like this year's exams are going to be fun" Anko said pulling out a bunch of papers. "Ok before we start I need you all to fill these forms out…they are consent forms." She said handing them out to everyone.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we want all of the details covered beforehand we have the first death on our hands…" Anko said smiling. Sayaka was glad that Tori was hugging her, because Anko was starting to scare her.

"Are you scared brat." Nazori sneered.

"Shut up teme!" Sayaka coolly said as she took a Consent form from Anko.

"Ok now onto the rules about the exam. This exam is a Survival test." She pulled out a scroll with a map inscribed in it. "This is a topography of the training grounds. A circular fence with 44 locked gates borders it off. There are forests a river and a tower approximately 10 kilometers from the gates. When the test starts you will be allowed to use any Jutsu's and weapons that you have. The test is my version of a fight to the death of 'captures the scroll'" Anko explained holding up two scrolls, one of them said Earth, and the other said Heaven. "You will be given one of these scrolls, one of Earth or one of Heaven. Your objective is to capture the opposite of the scroll that you already have without losing the one that you were given at the begging of the test. When you have both scrolls you will bring them to the tower at the center of the training grounds. You all have a time limit, exactly 5 days from now."

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Chouji yelled.

"That's your problem…the forest is full with food. But there are of course man-eating animals, deadly insects and poisonous plants…" Anko said counting them off with her fingers, and Chouji sighed " I have three rules for this test, firstly any of you that fail to reach the tower in time fail, that's including any of you where a teammate that has died. That's obvious. Secondly, under no condition are you allowed to leave the forest until the time is up. And lastly you all are forbidden to open the scrolls until you are in the tower." Anko said.

"And what if we do look at it?" Tori asked.

"Only those who look at the scroll will find that out." Anko said playfully. " Ok im done with the explanations, when you finish with your forms please hand them in at the booth with your team. When we give you your scroll you go to the gate of your choice. When I give the signal you can start." Anko finished and everyone begin to fill out the forms. Sayaka watched as one by one teams when into the booth. After team 7 came out of the booth, Sayaka's team decided to go in.

"Forms please" one of the men sitting behind a table said. The three of them handed them the consent forms, the man quickly scanned over them then handed them a scroll of Heaven to Tori, and the three of them walked out, they headed towards Gate 7. It was right next to Garra, Kankuro and Temari's gate.

"Alright everyone, the test starts in half an hour, when I sound the signal the exam begins" Anko shouted.

About twenty minutes later a proctor walked up to Sayaka's team carrying keys and unlocked the door.

"Don't go in until you get the signal he warned.

"Ok sir" Tori said. The Proctor walked off to the next gate.

Anko looked down at her watch waiting for the exact second that the exam would start.

"Ok everyone, part two of the Chuunin exams officially starts NOW" Anko yelled. The second she announced the start everyone rushed into the gate with enthusiasm.

**---Team 38---**

When the signal was given, the three members quickly and quietly made their way jumping through the trees. About ten minutes into the exams the three of them heard a scream in the distance.

"Well that's one team down…" Nazori said stopping on a nearby tree branch.

"Hey why did you stop?" Tori asked.

"Tori give Sayaka the scroll…" Nazori commanded.

"Huh? Ok" Tori said, obediently handing Sayaka the scroll.

"Why me teme-chan?" Sayaka asked tilting her head I confusion.

"Im going to make this a test of my own to see how strong you really are...if you're able to keep the scroll without losing it I will accept the fact that you are apart of this team." Nazori said.

"If you want we can find that out right now" Sayaka said getting into her fighting stance.

"No thank you…" he replied coldly turning away.

"Lets go to Naruto's group…" Tori said both Nazori and Sayaka looked at him.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sayaka asked.

"If we merge with another team its most likely that we will last longer." Tori pointed out.

"Im all for that" Sayaka said shooting her hand into the air. "Two against one we merge with team 7!" She cheered. Nazori sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Fine whatever… lets go look for them…" Nazori said, then he turned around quickly.

"Hey what's wrong…?" Tori asked then Nazori lifted his hand. In front of them a twig snapped and Sayaka threw multiple kunai in the direction of the noise. A shadowy figure jumped out of the bushes and right for Tori.

"Tori look out!" Sayaka shouted turning to his direction. Gracefully Tori dodged by doing a back flip and landed on the trunk of a nearby tree, using chakara in his feet he was able to stick to the tree with no problem. Sayaka and Nazori quickly blocked off the attacker from the front and back. Sayaka taking the front and Nazori the back the ninja had no were to run.

"Heh, looks like you caught me," the boy said. It was the boy who yelled at Ibiki during the paper test on why anyone would want to reject the tenth question. Sayaka didn't pay attention to what he looked like before but now she could see that he reminded her of a lion. With his wild light brown hair and his sharp front teeth. He wore a no sleeved Chinese style shirt and long blue pants that just hovered above his ankles. His Hitaiate recognized him as a grass ninja.

"Ok why don't you tell me which one of you has the scroll then?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"I don't think that you're in any position for being cocky." Nazori said pulling out a kunai.

"Oh really?" he said giving Nazori a toothy smile, revealing his sharp teeth. Suddenly two other grass ninja's appeared behind both Nazori and Sayaka. The one behind Sayaka had spiky neon green hair with one pink, two blue, and one yellow streak at the front, which was tied back into a rat-tail ponytail. Goggles that had an orange tint to the lens covered his eyes. His skin was a tan-ish colour and he didn't wear a shirt. His hitaiate was worn across his chest on a belt strap. His pants were a gray-blue that was ripped on the left knee. He was constantly making a clicking noise with his tongue giving Sayaka the impression of a chameleon. The boy that was standing behind Nazori had black hair that was somewhat long in the front and shorter at the back. He wore a fishnet long sleeved shirt underneath a black t-shirt. On his head were black cat-ears that had hoop earrings on the right ear and studs on the other. He wore a black choker on her neck that had a silver hoop on it. He wore a skirt with cleats that had three belts that went around it on his waist; one of the belt buckles had grass country's hitaiate on it. Instead of wearing sandals he wore high boots with striped knee-high stockings. Oh his head he wore goggles.

"Now I don't think that you two are in any position to resist." The lion boy said. The two ninja behind Nazori and Sayaka had kunai's to their necks. "Oi Blondie" the boy said turning to Tori.

"Uh… yeah?" Tori asked.

"Who has the scroll? You don't tell me someone's gonna get hurt." He sneered.

"Really I could say the same to you!" Sayaka said appearing behind the lion boy, back to back, holding two kunai's to his neck. The expression on Sayaka's face became dark and shadowy.

"Raion she used a shadow clone technique." The chameleon boy said stabbing the Sayaka that he was holding hostage, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah go Sayaka-chan!" Tori cheered.

"So which scroll do you have?" Sayaka whispered applying pressure on the kunai. Sweat began to form on Raion's face. Sayaka knew that he was debating on whether or not he should tell Sayaka.

"Heaven" he whispered in defeat. Sayaka removed the kunai from his neck.

"Ok go… we don't need that one…" Sayaka said turning her back to him. Raion gave a sigh of relief.

"Syavina, Noka lets go…" Raion announced. The three of them left in a blur of shadows and leaves.

"Nicely handled" Nazori said quickly before running off.

"Hey wait up!" Sayaka and Tori yelled chasing after him.

**---Hinode's Team---**

Hinode's team only walked into the cover of the forest when the exam started. They all sat down around a fairly large map of the forest and instructions that were given to them.

"Are you ready to carry out the plan when Orochimaru-sama gives the signal?" Tsume asked looking as Hinode. Hinode shifted his eyes a bit.

"Y-yeah." He said lowering his head ashamed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Hinode-san." Kikei smirked, his voice sounded more confident when it was earlier. Hinode just nodded his head.

"Great now all we have to do is look for that Uchiha kid…" Tsume said standing up and wiping the dust off of her pants. "Then we kill him," She said giving the thumbs down. The two boys also stood up and Kikei folded up the map. "Ok then let's go!" Tsume said running off into the forest. Hinode and Kikei quickly followed her.

**---Team 7---**

Not to far away from Team 38 team 7 was discussing on their plans on capturing an Earth scroll as quickly as possible.

"Ok" Sasuke started as he bit his lip trying to think of what next to say "we have already been separated once and if that happens again we wont be able to trust each other blindly. Thanks to Naruto proving that theory" he said referring to what just had happened. Naruto had gone into the bushes to go to the washroom when he was ambushed then impersonated poorly by a Rain Ninja.

"Hey that wasn't my fault, attacking a Ninja who just was taking a leak is just dishonorable…" the blonde mumbled.

"Ok then what can we do?" Sakura asked leaning closer to Sasuke as if he was whispering. Sasuke paused for a moment biting his finger once more.

"Ok, the safest thing for us is to have a password. If you get it wrong in anyway no matter on your looks or how you sound we will automatically pronounce you as an enemy." Sasuke took a deep breath. "This poem is named 'Ninki' listen carefully because I will only say it once… and only once" Sasuke repeated looking at Naruto. Naruto frowned.

_"We thrive in chaos of the enemy tide _

_Quite shinobi don't need dens to hide_

_Our only concern is to watch and wait_

_Until the enemy lowers the gate"_

Sasuke finished then looked at the other two, the expression on Sakura's face showed that she already memorized the poem. Naruto on the other hand showed that he had no clue on what Sasuke just said.

"Um how about we have the password "swordfish' instead?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Im going to hold onto the scroll" Sasuke said standing up. Behind them the bushes rustled. Like a reflex, Sasuke immediately whipped out a kunai from his weapons holder on his right thigh, Naruto and Sakura did the same. Emerging from the bushed Sayaka fell out onto the ground, followed by Tori who fell on top of her, the Nazori who walked out of the bushes without difficulty.

"OWOWOW watch it Tori!" Sayaka said pushing Tori off of her.

"Heh, heh, heh" Tori laughed rolling off of Sayaka and standing up.

"What are you three doing here?" Sasuke asked composedly. Sayaka appearing to me more hyper then she usually acted (possibly because she was really excited about the exam), rolled over to Team 7.

"HEY!" Sayaka squealed waving her arms in the air in a childish manner. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at her like she had just done crack.

"Um…what happened to her?" Naruto asked pointing to Sayaka.

"Donno, she got like this when Tori gave her some candy that gives you an extra boost of energy." Nazori said accusingly.

"Hey I didn't know that she was going to get like this" Tori said waving his hands in front of his face.

"Besides I told you to get rid of that stuff, I don't like it when you get like that either." Nazori scolded.

"Gwad no need to chew me out." Tori mumbled. "Don't worry she will only be like this for about another fifteen minutes or so…" Tori said when he looked at Team 7's faces.

"So again… why are you here?" Sasuke asked once more, the question was more directed towards Nazori because at the moment Sayaka was to overly hyper and Tori reminded him of Naruto.

"These two decided that they wanted to merge with your team…" he said pointing to Tori and Sayaka. Tori was now dedicated on trying to get Sayaka to drink some water hoping that the effects of his candy would wear off faster. Sasuke was about to answer to what Nazori had just said when Naruto felt a sharp pain and his cheek began to bleed.

"What the…?" Naruto said looking at the blood on his finger. In an instance a strong wind came blowing towards the six. To Sayaka it felt as if tiny razorblades were flying past her body just barely missing her.

"Everyone get down!" Sasuke yelled over the sound of the wind. Everyone took Sasuke's advice and hid themselves until the wind stopped.

Sayaka and Tori hid themselves underneath a bush not to far away from where Sasuke was. Naruto had run off in a completely different direction then where the others went. Sakura and Nazori took refuge in the trees. When the wind had stopped Sasuke came out of hiding and stood up. Everyone else quickly followed, except for Naruto who was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked taking a step towards Sasuke.

"Hold it!" Sasuke said pulling out a kunai "the Ninki… what is it?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura paused for a moment to recall the poem

_"We thrive in chaos of the enemy tide _

_Quite shinobi don't need dens to hide_

_Our only concern is to watch and wait_

_Until the enemy lowers the gate."_

When Sakura finished Sasuke lowered his kunai.

"Nice poem…did you think that up yourself or is it from a book?" Tori asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"No I read it from a book a little while back…" Sasuke responded. It was silent for a moment before Sayaka piped up.

"Hey… where's Naru-kun?" Sayaka asked looking around. As if on cue, Naruto stumbled out from behind some bushes not to far away from were everyone was standing.

"Sorry, I got separated from you guys when that wind hit!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Hold it Dobe…what is the Ninki?" Sasuke demanded raising his kunai once more. Without hesitation Naruto perfectly recited the password. Sakura gave a sigh of relief and Sasuke gave an evil smirk. Before anyone knew what was happening Sasuke delivered a punch to Narutos face, sending him flying into a nearby tree causing him to bleed from his mouth.

"Where's Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Hello! Im right in front of you bleeding!" Naruto responded wiping the blood from his mouth. Sasuke smirked slyly at this.

"No I meant the real Naruto…" Sasuke said coolly. Everyone up to that point was listing to the whole conversation between Sasuke and the supposed 'fake' Naruto like it was a TV show. The 'fake' Naruto let out a very evil laugh and he reverted back to his regular form revealing himself as the creepy grass ninja from before, the one with the freakishly long tongue.

"Very nice… what gave me away?" the ninja asked.

"Well for one, you answered the password without any problem…" Sasuke said.

"And how would that give me away?" the grass ninja asked smiling malevolently.

"I knew all along that you were hiding and listening to everything that we were discussing. That is the reason I chose that kind of password. The type of thing that the real Naruto would have never remembered."

"Was that all?"

"No, the fact that you didn't respond when I called you a Dobe also tipped me off. The real Naruto would have insulted me back, not that he could come up with any good comebacks…" Sasuke trailed off. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh…how stupid of me"

"Question…what happened to the real Naruto-kun?" Tori asked raising his hand like he was back at the academy.

"Oh…" the grass ninja raided his rice hat just enough to cover some of his face. "I imagine that he is meeting up with some new friends by now…" he said obnoxiously, licking the rim of his hat. Everyone felt a shiver run up their spines. Sayaka began to fidget and she looked deep in thought like she was debating something, then she turned around and was just about to run in the direction that Naruto had gone when the wind had hit, then Nazori grabbed her arm roughly.

"Don't even think about it!" Nazori hissed. Sayaka removed his hand in defiance without a second thought.

"No, im going to find him" She said looking at Nazori in the eyes "he saved my life, now it is my turn to return the favor" She said running into the thick of the forest.

"That insolent little brat" Nazori cursed under his breath.

Throughout running though the forest, Sayaka knew that she was doing something wrong, and that she shouldn't be helping someone of the opposite team. To her she did not know the reason herself that she was so quick to jump at the chance of repaying what she considered a un-spoken favor that she owed Naruto for saving her two times already (actually more like one because she saved Naruto during the mission to grass country, and then he carried her until she was better.) but regardless of what Nazori or anyone says she was determined to help Naruto out of whatever fix that he was in.

* * *

**W00t chapter 13 is finished. Now to go work on chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay this is my Halloween present to you, a big long chapter of goodness. Yes I know that the last couple of chapters have been boring and I apologize for that but I absolutely have to have the forest of death in the fanfic before I can really get the fanfic back and interesting again. But I would still like it if you do read this that your review on the fic and tell me how boring it is. I promise that after the forest of death (which will probably be done really, really soon) that I will probably not do the semi-finals or the finals for the exam and just go to the attack on Konoha, then after that just before Itachi shows up it will become wayyyy more interesting again.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: a fate meeting with the devil**

The grass ninja pulled out of his weapons pouch an earth scroll.

"I imagine you need this!" he said holding the scroll up.

"Ah the scroll, we need that one!" Tori cried pointing to the scroll. The grass ninja laughed, then he swallowed the scroll whole.

"Heh… now we fight to the death, victor gets the scroll" instantly when everyone looked into the eyes of the grass ninja images of death flooded into their minds.

At the same time each one of the rookies saw and felt themselves being torn to shreds in a blur of unseen weapons. Blood smears covered the surrounding area around the four. Then he before anyone knew it, kunai's had been thrown directly in the middle of their foreheads. Sasuke fell to the ground on his knees and threw up on the ground.

'_He's using Genjutsu. It's a powerful spell, when I looked into his eyes he made me feel as if I died!'_ Sasuke fell back staring at the grass ninja _'who the fuck is he?'_

Sasuke slowly looked over at Sakura, Sakura was also on the ground shaking and crying without a word. Beside him Nazori was breathing heavily and Tori had collapsed on the ground wide eyed and also crying.

'_Shit, if we don't withdraw now, were gonna die!'_

"I image that you have realized it now…" the grass ninja smirked.

Sasuke slowly lifted up a kunai just as the grass ninja directed two kunai's towards sakura and another two towards Tori and Nazori. Sasuke's eyes flashed open revealing his Sharingan, two tomoe in each eye. He pushed Nazori to the side breaking the Genjutsu spell on him and allowing him to drag Tori out of the way before the kunai hit them. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura and took refuge in the trees. The grass ninja walked to where Sasuke was mere moments before and gazed up at the blood on the ground with a sick look in his eyes.

"Heh, astounding he stabbed himself so that he would focus on the pain in his leg and block out the Genjutsu!" he said playfully.

**---With Sayaka---**

Father way from Sasuke and the rest of the teams, Sayaka was quickly closing in on some unusual sounds that were up ahead of her. She could hear some screams that sounded remotely close to Narutos voice and some slithering sounds.

"Naru-Kun is that you?!" Sayaka cried running closer and closer. No one replied back and Sayaka ran closer towards the noise. When she got to the source of the sound there in front of Sayaka was a giant snake.

"Holy Crap What the Hell is a giant snake doing in a forest?" Sayaka screamed. The snake turned to look at her and Sayaka backed up against the nearest tree. The giant snake began to close in on her when it exploded from the inside and thousands of Naruto's exploded out of the snake covering Sayaka in snake blood and flesh.

"Yeah im Outta here!" Naruto cried gleefully releasing his Bunshin jutsu. "Im the shinobi whose gonna become the Hokage, I have better things to do then end up as a giant snake shit!" Naruto turned and looked at Sayaka who was now to shocked to speak. "Hey Saya-chan you're here?" Naruto looked at her confused. Sayaka snapped back into reality and shook her head.

"Uh… Yeah I went looking for you and I guess you didn't need any help." Sayaka said trying to wipe some of the blood off of her face. Naruto pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and handed it to Sayaka.

"Here use this… it's my fault that you have the blood on you" Naruto said scratching his nose. Sayaka looked down at the cloth then took it.

"Um thanks…" She said wiping the blood on her face.

"Right, now we should find the others!" Naruto cheered waving his hands in the air.

**---With Sasuke---**

Nazori and Tori managed to find catch up with Sasuke and Sakura. Tori had fainted and was now being carried by Nazori. Sasuke ripped out a kunai from his leg.

"Sasuke-Ku-…" Sakura yelled, then Sasuke cut her off; he covered her mouth with his hand. Sasuke was deep in thought debating on his next move. Sakura looked up and removed Sasuke's hand from her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, Snake!!!!!" Sakura yelled. The three of them jumped out the way of the snake. Nazori landed beside Sakura and the snake followed Sasuke. The snake opened up its mouth and was closing in on Sasuke quickly.

"Sasuke move it!" Nazori yelled. Sasuke looked into the snake's eyes and saw the face of freaky the Grass ninja.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke yelled throwing shuriken at the snake's head killing it upon impact. The snake landed dead on a nearby tree. Everyone held their breaths as they saw the snakes skin split open, slowly the body of the grass ninja emerged from the body of the snake.

"Shame on you for letting your guard down, keep your guard up like good prey should. It would make the chase so much more rewarding for the predator!" the grass ninja began to slither along the trees incredibly fast, he was stopped when Kunai's and Shuriken were thrown in the direction of where the grass ninja was heading. Standing in a nearby tree was Naruto.

"Sorry Sasuke" a voice said, Sasuke quickly turned his head in disbelief towards the voice.

"I can't remember the stupid password!" Naruto said in a cool tone to his voice.

"Awesome Naruto that was sweet!" Sakura cheered. Naruto looked down at the grass ninja with confidence, and the grass ninja looked up at Naruto with disgust in his eyes.

"Hey Dunce, where's Sayaka" Nazori yelled at Naruto, Naruto gave him a sour look.

"Please don't call him that Teme-chan!" Sayaka said appearing behind Nazori and Tori. Nazori turned around and slapped Sayaka across the face with he free hand. "Hey what was that for?!" Sayaka yelled.

"I told you not to leave us and you did!" Nazori yelled at her. Sayaka turned away and her expression turned from happy to pissed. Tori slowly began to open his eyes.

"Wha- what the hell happened" Tori asked rubbing his head and sliding off of Nazori's back.

"You were hit with a Genjutsu…" Nazori explained.

"Hey what happened to Saya-chan? Why is there a red mark on her face." Tori asked looking at Sayaka who was now looking away from the two guys.

"I hit her for running off!" Nazori said coldly.

"And what's going on now?" Tori asked turning his attention to Naruto then looking at the grass ninja.

"A big mess" Nazori replied flatly.

"Naruto get out of here, this guy is way out of our league!" Sasuke yelled up at Naruto. The grass ninja tilted his head up at Naruto.

"My compliments to your defeat of my giant snake Naruto-kun!" he said.

'Damn every time I have ever tried to rescue the team, he has always mad things worse for us.' Sasuke thought to himself. 

"Oi! Snake dude, why don't you pick on someone else!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke released his Sharingan and pulled out the teams heaven scroll.

"if it's the scroll you want you can have it, take it and go!" Sasuke said.

"What?!" Naruto and Sayaka yelled in union, both in shock.

"Hu?" Sakura said confused.

"Sasuke what the hell do you think that your doing? Is this some bright idea of beating the enemy? Handing over everything we have?" Naruto yelled pointing towards Sasuke. Sasuke ignored Naruto and threw the scroll towards the grass ninja. Naruto didn't even hesitate when he snatched the scroll before it reached the grass ninja.

"Stay out of this you! You're going to ruin everything again!" Sasuke yelled. Before anyone knew what was happening Naruto punched Sasuke in the face. "What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke bellowed. Everyone was too speechless to talk but asked the same question silently to themselves, and Sayaka smiled slightly.

"I forgot the password so I can't prove that I am Naruto, but this Sasuke standing right in front of me is clearly not our Sasuke!"

"You dumbass I am me!" Sasuke hissed.

"That's bull shit!" Naruto stated flatly, Narutos voice became cold "and you're the Dumbass, and a coward which our Sasuke isn't"

"Sasuke-kun are you even sure that you need to be scared of this guy? And are you even sure that if you hand over your scroll that he will actually be willing to spare you three or all of us?" Sayaka asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Even if you are Sasuke I would still be telling you that you're a dumbass, probably even chicken!" Naruto finished. Sasuke knew that they were right and lowered his head a little.

"Oh you two, that's so rich" the grass ninja said breaking the silence; He lifted up his right sleeve just enough to reveal a tattoo, and then he bit his thumb so that it bleed. All attention was turned to him. "And you're right, why should we bargain when I can easily kill you and take the scroll?" he smeared blood down the middle of the design.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto screamed charging towards the grass ninja.

"NO Naruto stop!" Sayaka screamed running after Naruto.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto jumped into the air and took out a kunai.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the grass ninja yelled, in a whirlwind of air and leaves the grass ninja summoned a giant snake, he was standing on top of the snakes head. Sayaka stopped in her tracks when she noticed the snakes tail moving towards Naruto.

"Naruto look out!" Sayaka cried. By the time that Naruto noticed the tail it was too late and it hit him at point blank.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in union. Naruto was knocked upwards smashing through thick tree branches before slamming into a tree. Blood started to gush out of his mouth before he fell back down towards the ground.

"Beautiful, but lets not take chances, devour the boy," the grass ninja demanded, the snake happily opened his mouth and was just about to eat Naruto when Naruto smashed into the front of the snakes nose.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted as he attacked. Sayaka's eyes widened when she noticed Narutos eyes, they had changed from a blue to a red colour, and she could feel the bloodlust that was coming off of Naruto in waves.

"He's completely snapped but were did he get that kind of power?" Sakura said. The grass ninja made a few hand signs and blew a gust of wind towards Naruto knocking him into a tree. With Naruto out of the way the grass ninja turned his attack towards Sasuke.

"And now its Sasuke-kun's turn!" he laughed evilly. Time seemed to move in slow motion for a few second as the snake made its way towards Sasuke. Before anyone could blink Naruto was standing between the snake and Sasuke. Naruto had stopped the snake in its tracks by implanting kunai's held by his hands.

"You ok chicken?" Naruto chuckled. They stood like this for a moment before the grass ninja lifted up Naruto with his tongue so that Naruto was eye level with him. "Hey let me go!" Naruto yelled. The grass ninja looked Naruto in the eye and made some hand signs

"Heh, the kyubi brat is still alive and kicking I see. How intriguing, when you're consumed by rage you lose yourself and a little bit of the kyubi's power passes through the seal!" with his tongue the grass ninja lifted up Naruto's shirt revealing a marking that wasn't there before. "Here's the proof, the spell that sealed the kyubi appears on your skin like a tattoo." In an instance the grass ninja drove his hand into Naruto's stomach. Upon impact, Naruto's eyes widened then slowly closed. The grass ninja rummaged through Naruto's weapons pouch and removed cell 7's heaven scroll. Then he threw Naruto away like he was a piece of junk.

"Naru-kun!" Sayaka yelled, she ran as fast as she could and grabbed him before he fell to the ground. "Naru-kun wake up" Sayaka demanded.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke looked at her then turned away "Naruto may not be anything like you. He's clumsy and sometimes he holds us back, and sometimes he's a big pain, but at least he has guts. Naruto is no Coward! Right?" Sakura said. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly then he opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan with two tomoe in each eye.

"I wont let the voices of my past control me!" Sasuke yelled. When Sayaka noticed Sasuke's eyes her whole body froze. Sasuke reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out four kunai's and one windmill shuriken.

"Hey Sayaka are you alright?" Tori asked turning towards Sayaka. Sayaka eyes became fixated on Sasuke and her body began to shake. The grass ninja was moving at speeds that the normal eye would have trouble following. Sasuke followed him fine with his Sharingan, and began a series of attack directed at the grass ninja, when Sasuke had the grass ninja in his sights he preformed a few hand signs then released fire that came out of his mouth hitting the grass ninja in the face.

"Someone as young as you, having such mastery of the Sharingan. Really, a praiseworthy successor to the name 'Uchiha'!" the flames on the grass ninja began to fade away, the skin on the grass ninja's face began to peel away revealing another face beneath it. "In fact, I want you more then ever, Sasuke-kun" the grass ninja chuckled evilly. Sakura cried out Sasuke's name and ran beside him.

"its was a great deal of fun having you show me all of your tricks!" the grass ninja raised his hand up to his melting face covering his left eye. Suddenly everyone became paralyzed. "You really are _his _brother aren't you? You can see and conceal things with your eyes. Eyes that Itachi himself could never dream of!"

at the mentioning of Itachi's name Sayaka lowered her head and allowed herself to become consumed with suppressed rage. Faint traces of blue chakara began to surround Sayaka.

'_Hmmmm, looks as if the Nibi brat is here as well…' _the grass ninja thought to himself.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Sasuke demanded.

"My name is Orochimaru, if you ever like a rematch then pass this exam as fast as you can." Orochimaru smirked as he burned the heaven scroll in his hands. " I will see you again if you manage to defeat the 6 ninja who answer to me!"

"What are you talking about? We never want to see your face again" Sakura and Tori yelled in union.

"Hmmm, perhaps not but your wishes wont be enough to chase me away!" Orochimaru made a hand sign and extended his neck so that it reached Sasuke. Before anyone knew what was happening, Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke's neck. " I look forward to seeing you again Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's neck snapped back to normal. Where Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke it left a mark on his neck resembling three tomoe.

"Arg, e-everything hurts!" Sasuke cried, he gripped his neck in pain.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"Just a little present to remember me by" Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke began to scream in pain. When Orochimaru disappeared Sayaka's rage passed and she fainted.

"What the hell…? Saya-chan what happened?" Tori cried shaking Sayaka's shoulders.

"Hey what happened?" Nazori said running up to Tori, Naruto and Sayaka.

"I don't know, when that Orochimaru guy said something about Sasuke-kun's brother Sayaka snapped and some weird blue chakara began to radiate off of her, then when he left the chakara began to lessen then she fainted." Tori explained

"Great… now we have two worthless bodies who cant help us out for a while…" Nazori head a thump then turned around, he noticed that Sasuke had just fainted. "Sorry make that 3 worthless people…" Nazori sighed.

**---Hinode's team---**

A little ways away, Hinode's team was examining their newly captured heaven scroll.

"Great we have the heaven scroll!" Tsume announced tossing the scroll up and down.

"Tsume-chan, when are we going to carry out Orochimaru-sama's orders?" Kikei asked.

"When Orochimaru-sama gives us the signal!" Tsume said tediously.

"Hey, Tsume-san… what is the signal?" Hinode asked.

"I don't know, he told us that we would know what the signal is when the time comes…" Tsume said scratching her nose.

"Well that's helpful" Kikei mumbled. Behind them a figure came out of the ground like a plant. The three of them turned their attention to behind them. The figure took a step towards them revealing him as Orochimaru. The three ninjas bowed down.

"Orochimaru-sama what are you orders?" Tsume asked.

"There has been a change in plans" Orochimaru said. Kikei raised his head and noticed that Orochimaru's face was half melted.

"Orochimaru-sama allow me to heal you" Kikei said standing up. Orochimaru said nothing and allowed Kikei to heal him.

"Thank you Kikei-kun" Orochimaru said

'_Suck up' _Hinode chuckled in his head.

"As I was saying, there has been a change in plans. I don't want you to act until we unleash our attack on Konohagure." Orochimaru stated looking at the three ninjas. "I just want you to spy on Sasuke-kun for now."

"Understood" the three ninjas said in union. Orochimaru turned away then stopped.

"Oh and Hinode-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Remember if you reveal what is going on to anyone, especially Sayaka-chan, you know what will happen!" Orochimaru threatened.

"I Know sir…" Hinode said looking away slightly. Orochimaru said nothing else and then disappeared by merging himself with the ground.

"So what now?" Hinode asked turning to Tsume. Tsume looked down at the heaven scroll in her hand then at the earth scroll in Kikei's hand.

"I guess we could just go to the tower then…" Tsume sighed.

"Right!" Hinode and Kikei said in union saluting her.

"you don't have to salute me…" Tsume moaned.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter done! Oh and I wont be writing as frequently because im doing a contest on nanowrima. I have to write a 50k (200 pgs.) story about anything that I want and I still don't have an idea… im probably going to do a sub story on either Sayaka's past or what Sayaka did during the 2 years that Naruto went training with Jiraiya… Please Review on this chapter as well!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Im so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long… I have had a writer's block after I finished my Nanowrimo story (at least I can say that I beat the 50 000 mark ) and I have exams coming up, and I finally just got a job… w00t, three cheers for me! (And I have been busy watching Red vs Blue and playing Halo 2 with my uncle…. cough )**

**Chapter 15: Early morning attack, three ninjas down Part 1**

Nazori and Tori had left Sakura to watch after Naruto, Sasuke and Sayaka. Tori would be standing guard a safe distance away to make sure that no one would bother them and Nazori went to go look for food. It had just been over four hours since sakura was left alone to watch her three unconscious comrades. Now both physically and mentally exhausted sakura was doing her best to stay awake so that she could protect her friends.

"_No… I can't fall asleep now, Tori-san and Nazori-san are awake doing their best and so must i…" _she thought shaking the sleep off. Sakura looked up through the trees and the newly risen sun glimmered down back at her. _"Its already dawn?! Where are Tori-san and Nazori-san?!" _Sakura looked around then her eyes yet again rested upon her friends, Sayaka's faced scrunched up and then relaxed again, both Naruto and Sasuke's faces remained the same emotionless expression that they had had. Suddenly the bushes behind sakura began to rustle and swiftly sakura whipped out a kunai. She sat trembling in fear of an enemy that would want to take advantage of the team's predicament. With a flick of its fluffy brown tail, a squirrel hopped out of the bushes and made its way towards sakura.

"Stay back!" Sakura gasped, throwing the kunai at the squirrel to stop it in its tracks and send it running in another direction, which it did. She sighed then went back to watching her teammates.

A little while latter Tori appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke.

"Hiya" he smiled as he sat down just a little above Sayaka's head. Sakura sighed then sheathed the kunai that she had just pulled out prior to Tori's arrival. Tori examined Sakura's condition "you know… im here now, you can take a quick sleep. Nazori decided to see if he could locate another scroll for you guys" Tori smiled. Sakura smiled back then shook her head in protest.

"No… I promised that I would look after these three…im not going to stop now…" She whispered.

"Ok then… suit yourself" Tori shrugged. The two of them stat guard for a while before they were disturbed.

"Heh, so you have been up all night standing guard over your friends then?" a chill voice said from behind them, the voice sent chills down both of Sakura's and Tori's back. Behind them were the three sound ninja that had attacked both Kabuto and Sayaka just before the paper test took place.

"As of now you two are officially off duty, so just wake up Sasuke-kun for us will ya? The three of us want to fight him," the bandaged Oto ninja said in a chilling voice. Both Tori and Sakura reached for their weapons, Tori was in a half crouching, half standing position over Sayaka with two kunai's drawn in his hands.

"Oh its that little white haired bitch that pissed me off during that paper test… why don't you do me a favor and wake her up for me as well blonde… I want to kill her as well" the other Oto ninja sneered towards Tori.

"What are you talking about?" Tori hissed.

"I know that some guy named Orochimaru has been pulling all the strings here, so what do you want?" Sakura shouted, her whole body was shaking in both fear and exhaustion. A wave of shock hit the three Otonin. "What the heck does the mark on Sasuke's neck mean?" Sakura demanded.

"Both Sasuke and sakura are in no condition to fight anybody!" Tori shouted.

"So get out of here!" Sakura finished.

"So that what Orochimaru-sama is planning…hm? Interesting" the bandaged Oto Nin smirked.

"Tsk, I can't walk away after hearing that, I will just obliterate all three of you" the other said as he got in a readied position to fight. Sakura's grip on her kunai strengthened.

"Wait… Zaku…" the bandaged ninja commanded, kneeling down.

"Why?" Zaku complained.

"Its obvious, with all the freshly turned stones and all the exposed soil. Grass in places that it would never grow… its obvious that she's been setting some booby traps for us… futile though, it looks as though a complete amateur set these…" the Oto nin smirked as he moved some of the soil revealing some traps. Sakura bit her lip.

"Tsk… what an armature… what are you even doing in this exam" Zaku sneered. The three ninja jumped into the air towards Sakura and Tori. Smirking, Sakura quickly sliced a concealed wire sending an overhead log crashing down towards the Oto ninjas.

"FUCK, the trap was above us the whole time?" the bandaged ninja said in surprise.

"Dosu… quickly get rid of it" Zaku yelled in surprise. Dosu quickly placed his palm on the log and made the sign of the tiger with his other hand, annihilating the log and sending pieces of it falling to the ground. Both Tori and Sakura looked shocked that they were able to avoid the log.

"You know it's an insult to be underestimated by no talent slackers like you two" Dosu laughed evilly. Tori made up his mind to leave his position protecting Sayaka, Sasuke and Naruto and stood in front of Sakura, readied for any attack that might come their way. In a flash of green spandex and a flurry of leaves, the three Otonin were thrown back away from Tori and Sakura.

"Konoha Senpuu!" a familiar voice cried out. The figure of green landed right in front of Tori and Sakura.

"You know, you should try taking your own advice." Rock Lee smirked readied in a fighting stance.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked.

"I came because you needed me" Lee smiled looking back at Sakura. "And I did promise to protect you until death…"

"_What's with this kid… full of cheesy proposal lines…?" _Tori thought, raising an eyebrow as he did. Dosu pulled out their heaven scroll and threw it to Zaku.

"Whatever, this cant be helped… Zaku, you take care of Sasuke and that girl whom you have that grudge against… they're as good as dead anyways" Dosu said getting ready to charge towards them. He began his attack, charging towards the three and sakura quickly threw the kunai in her hands towards him, which dodged with ease by jumping into the air once more. It was now Lee's turn, he punched his arm deep into the ground and before Dosu knew what was happening, Lee had pulled up a thick tree root shielding them from Dosu's attack. As the pieces of the trees roots flew through the air, Tori took this chance to run back over to Sayaka's side to protect her from Zaku. Before Dosu had the chance to recover from the attack, Lee made the sign of the tiger and disappeared for a split second then reappeared right below Dosu and kicked him up into the air. Unable to recover fast enough from the kick, Lee jumped up underneath of Dosu and begun to rap the wraps on his arms around Dosu's body. Then with a spinning motion, Lee directed the rest of his attack back down, head first towards the ground.

"Shit, he's wide opened and he can't defend himself like that…!" Zaku quickly made a few signs with his hands then slammed them to the ground just as Lee and Dosu did. Lee jumped away leaving Dosu in the ground, half absorbed by it. "Shit… that was close…" Zaku sighed, relieved. Lee landed gracefully a few feet away from Dosu's body and peered at the body, to him, something about the impact to the ground made him feel uneasy. Lee's presumptions were correct, a few moments later, Dosu managed to pull himself out the ground and shake the dirt away.

"What a scary jutsu… Zaku managed to make the soil soft enough for the landing, and still it almost wiped me out…." Dosu stood up and began to pull back his sleeve revealing his forearm. "But… it is now my turn!" and with that he charged towards lee and took a swipe at him which lee easily dodged. "Your moves may be fast… but mine are faster. Muscles alone wont be able to break down the wall of sound" he smirked. Lee staggered and began to puke on the ground in front of him.

"Lee-kun!" Sakura cried. Suddenly blood began to drip from lee's ears.

"Heh, heh, heh, see this thing on my arm?" Dosu asked raising his arm up. "This is little thing prevents you from blocking my attacks!" he chuckled.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura growled.

"Heh, heh, heh, isn't it obvious… its sound, even if you block my fist, the sound wave will reach you." Dosu then began to charge towards Sakura. "And now little girl… its your turn!" Dosu cried.

"NOOO!!!" Lee cried as he got up to block the oncoming attack at Sakura. Aiming a kick towards Dosu, but due to his previous injuries from the sound ninja, lee was frozen in mid kick, which allowed Dosu to intercept the attack and aim one of his own towards Lee's. Lee blocked but it was just as useless as the first time he block an attack from Dosu. The amplifiers on his arm allowed Dosu to send magnified sound waves directly to Lee's eardrum. Lee screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Now… for the Coup de Grace!" Dosu said raising his arm to Lee's body. Sakura quickly whipped out as many shuriken and kunai's that she should hold at a time.

"I don't think so!" She yelled as she tossed them at Dosu, which he easily blocked with the amplifier on his arm.

"Oh my… in a hurry to die I see…." Dosu grinned.

A little farther away from the fight, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were hiding in some nearby bushes watching the quarrel.

"Running away sound like a good plan to me… those guys are getting creamed!" Chouji pointed out.

"Looks like Sasuke, Naruto and that other chick are just unconscious but the famous lee is obviously having his ass kicked, the blond kid is obviously useless and sakura is all alone. What are you going to do Ino?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Why the heck are you asking me something like that?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"What im saying is, sakura is in deep shit… and we cant just leave her. Besides… wasn't she, like your best friend or something?" Shikamaru said.

"There is absolutely nothing that we can do, besides we may just make the situation worse!" Ino retorted, her legs began to tremble in fear at the thought of risking her life.

Back with the fight, Sakura was still trying to fend of the sound ninja, Tori was just acting useless and not really trying to fight. Sakura then aimed even more shuriken and kunai towards Dosu, Zaku moved as fast as he could and intercepted the weapons and sent them flying back towards Sakura. Before she knew what was happening a hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of her pink hair, it was the final sound Nin.

"Oh what lovely hair, it has so much more shine and bounce then mine has, what jutsu did you use to get it like that? Maybe deep conditioning no jutsu?" the female smirked as she tightened the grip on her hair, and pulling on it hard as if she wanted to pull it out. "You're a disgrace to all shinobi, fussing with your looks when you should concentrate on your training!" the girl reprimanded, she then turned her attention towards the boys. "Hey, Zaku why don't you finish off Sasuke or one of the others right in front of his pink-haired lovesick pig? The least we can do is entertain her!" the girl proposed.

"Great idea Kin! I will make sure to kill the three of them!" he laughed as he made his way towards Tori and the others.

"Like I would let you!" Tori yelled. He charged towards Zaku as fast as his legs would carry him, he had a kunai in his hand and killing intent was in his eyes. "I wont let you lay a hand on any of my friends" he screamed. Zaku just smirked and continued to walk towards him, just as Tori was about to pierce the kunai into Zaku's flesh, Zaku trusted his open palm at Tori's chest and sent the blond flying into a tree trunk. Blood gushed out of Tori's mouth and covered the whole front of his black shirt.

"Tsk, he's a lot more useless then the girl" Zaku smirked and continued his march towards Sasuke, Naruto and Sayaka. As a final and last resort, Sakura gathered all the courage that she could find and pulled out a kunai and held in her hands.

"Your pathetic tricks are useless against me little girl!" Kin smirked. Before anyone knew what had happened their eyes widened with shock as they watched Sakura slice off her hair and freeing herself from the hold that kin had on her.

"Heh, good for you… Sa…kura…ch... an…" Tori whispered just before he fainted and everything in his world went black around him.

**CHAPTER FIN! Please Review and when you do please tell me who your favorite character out of the ones that are OC (own character) is and why or you can tell me which character you don't like and why. I would really like to know XD. I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blarg nothing to write about here… I promise… the torture will end soon… if you want I can just skip to the parts were Jiraiya comes in, depending on how many people vote on it in the comments and PM's… so if you want me to just skip most of the Chuunin exams and go straight to the part where Jiraiya comes in I would be glad to do so… so tell me by comment how you want me to do this… if you don't, that's fine and I will just keep writing and it will take longer to get to the good stuff (cries)… if I do, do the skip I will just write a paragraph summary for what happens in the semi-finals…**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Early morning attack, three ninjas down Part 2**

Traces of Sakura's pink hair danced through the air, it was as if all time had slowed down as she thought to herself.

I had always thought of myself as a full-fledged shinobi. Proud to be and equal as I trailed after my teammates… crushing on Sasuke and scolding Naruto... even becoming friends with Sayaka. Watching them safely from the background while they would risk anything to protect me from harm Sakura slowly began to rise to her feet as her Head plate fell to the ground beside her. Lee-san says he likes me as well, and he also risked his life to come between danger and me. Even Tori tried to save me… all of you… your all my teachers, and you've shown me what I want to be… I want to be like all of you! Suddenly the look in Sakura's eyes changed, she looked serious and ready to protect everyone "now… its your turn to watch my back!" she whispered.

"Kin Finish her off!" Zaku screamed at his teammate. Kin did not hesitate; she quickly pulled out Senbon needles and charged at sakura, puncturing her in the back. In a puff of smoke sakura transformed into a log, in a blink of an eye sakura appeared behind kin and was charging towards Zaku and she directed two fistfuls of kunai's in Zaku's direction. "Feh… give it up!" Zaku sneered as he raised his hand and used air pressure to blast back the weapons. Before the redirected weapons could hit sakura, she made a hand sign and replaced her self once more with a log. "Poor, poor, poor silly child, your just a one trick loser…" he directed his gaze over head staring straight at Sakura "your obviously over head!" he scoffed as he pulled out a fistful of kunai's from his hip pouch. Sakura made yet another hand sign. "Try it twice, trice… hell you can even try four times… but that trick will never work on me. My smallest skill is more then enough for me to kill you!" Zaku said as he threw the kunai's at sakura, they hit her en masse sending trickles of blood everywhere. "Heh, Heh, Heh, come out come out wherever you are" Zaku teased looking around, all of a sudden he realized that blood was dripping down onto his face from above, looking up he realized that sakura did not use are of substitution, instead she was falling towards Zaku with a kunai in her hands. Sakura landed on Zaku, piercing his arm with the kunai and then she began to bite his other arm so that he could not perform anymore jutsu's. "GET OFF OF ME!" Zaku screamed in pain. Zaku began to punch Sakura's head trying to free the grip that she hand on his arm. Blood and bruises began to form on Sakura's face. Finally Zaku managed to throw sakura off of him and he raised his hands in a deadly manner "you little bitch, im gonna kill you!"

Suddenly Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji (who was being pulled my Shikamaru) came out of what seemed to be nowhere to sakura, creating a human wall protecting sakura from Zaku.

"I…Ino…?" Sakura whispered.

"Tsk… the freak parade just goes on and on…" Zaku sneered in delight.

"Sakura… I told you already… I would never let you show me up!" she smirked.

"But… why?" Sakura asked, she had barely any strength left to move much.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you make the big sacrifice and hog all the glory in front of Sasuke?" Ino smirked.

"More of these annoying little bugs from Konohagakure…. They crept in and started to swarm…" Dosu hissed.

"W-what are you guys thinking? Those guys are way to dangerous, they'd eat us alive! Shikamaru let go of me!" Chouji said as he tried to free his grip from Shikamaru.

"Nope! No way buddy, this is the way it is. Were the men here and we cant run away when Ino is ready to risk her life fighting. I wont let go even if we die!" Shikamaru said as he tightened his grip on Chouji scarf.

"Sorry I dragged you two into this… but we are a three-man cell together and I can't do this without you two…" Ino smiled.

"Heh, heh, heh, we'll let you off the hook if you want to run… Fat ass" Zaku sneered at Chouji. At these words Chouji's whole body flinched.

"What did he just say…? I could have sworn that he called me…" Chouji began.

"Eh?… your quite welcome to run away… if you can find a hiding place that's big enough to hid your fat ass!" Zaku mocked. There was at least a three second pause before Chouji exploded with anger.

"IM NOT FAT!!! IM JUST PLEASINGLY PLUMP!!!!111" Chouji screamed in anger. "Does everyone here understand? Do you get me? Konoha and Oto are at war!!!!" Chouji screamed as he pointed a finger at the Oto ninjas.

"Heh, this is turning into a complete mess…" Shikamaru mumbled as he released Chouji.

"Yes… it certainly is…" Zaku agreed.

"Sakura… stay here and watch over your team…" Ino said, sakura nodded her head. " Alright! This is it team Ino! Full speed ahead!" Ino cheered.

"Hai!" Shikamaru and Chouji said in unison. While the three of led on the attack on the three sound ninjas sakura crawled over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sayaka.

"Don't worry now guys… were saved…" Sakura sighed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" a voice said from behind Sakura. Sakura quickly whipped her head around and became face to face with Nazori.

"Na-Nazori-san!" Sakura stuttered. Nazori turned his attention to Tori who was laying a few feet away unconscious, he grabbed a bit of his shit and propped Tori upwards into a sitting position and smacked him across the face a few times.

"Tori…Wake…Up!" Nazori said, he had no hint of any emotion while he said this, which kinda scared sakura. Tori began to stir.

"N…Nazori…. You came for me after all… my knight in shining armor…" Tori said just before passing out again on Nazori. A blood vein was seen on Nazori's forehead and he began to strike Tori until he had completely woken up.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR FANTASYS ABOUT ME, EVEN IF YOU ARE HALF AWAKE!!!!" Nazori bellowed, and punching Tori's head. After the punch Tori seemed to wake up fully and quickly.

"WHOS ATTAKIN MEH?!" Tori screamed, he looked at sakura and Nazori then at the battle between Ino's team and the sound ninjas. "Ok... what the hell is going on?" Tori asked pointing at the fight.

"I have know idea… as far as I can tell right now, the Shikamaru kid is using Kage Mane no Jutsu on that Dosu guy… the Ino chick is using Shintenshin no jutsu on the kin girl. The Chouji kid used both the baika no jutsu and nikudan sensha to attack Zaku…" Nazori said summarizing the whole fight. At this point both Zaku and Dosu were snickering towards Ino who was now possessing kin's body.

"Ino, get out of there! They're going to-!" Sakura screamed as Zaku raised a threatening hand at Ino.

"Too late!" Zaku said a he delivered a high-pressure air attack towards Ino. Ino was thrown back into a tree, blood rushed up from her stomach and out of her mouth. Ino's real body was being held by Shikamaru and blood was now dripping out of her mouth.

"NO…!" Shikamaru cried.

"You underestimated us… that was a bad move on your part…" Zaku smirked.

"Our purpose is not some stupid scroll… nor have we any interest in passing this exam," Zaku added. "We are after Sasuke kun!" Shikamaru bit his lip as his Kage mane no jutsu's effect began to wear off. "heh, so your little trick can only work for five minutes at a time? And as for that girl, from the looks of it if we inflict any harm on her host, her real body suffers as well… we can kill her by killing kin ourselves!" Dosu said in delight, he began to flex his muscles.

"Your despicable!" a voice from overhead said coldly, everyone turned their attention upwards and looked into the faces of Neji Hyuga and Tenten. "You bucolic nonentities, you think that you're so special because of your sonic jutsu's, you weren't even strong enough to beat these novices." Neji said looking down on them.

"Oh look more vermin come crawling from the woodwork!" Zaku smirked. Neji ignored the remark and turned his gaze over to lee.

"Looks like you blew it hu? Lee…" Neji said. "The kid with the bowl cut belongs to us… you hurt him so now you answer to us!" Neji hissed as he activated his byakugan. Everyone that was within Neji's white gaze were frozen in fear. "Stop while you can… or we'll give you everything we got!" Neji threatened.

"if you find us so despicable, why don't you stop posturing and start doing something about it?" Dosu smirked.

"Well… from the looks of it, we wont have to…" Neji said releasing his Byakugan and closing his eyes. From beside sakura Sasuke slowly began to stand up.

"Sasuke-kun! Your awake!" Sakura said happily. She quickly realized that Sasuke felt different, so did everyone else in the surrounding area. Sasuke slowly got into a standing position, his Sharingan eyes showed only hatred and anger, all up his arm there were weir black marks that seemed to slowly be consuming his face.

"Sakura, point out the ones who pummeled you into that state…" Sasuke hissed.

"S-Sasuke kun?" sakura whispered in disbelief.

"Tell me… who was it?" he growled.

"It was we!" Zaku sneered.

"Looks like you're the one who im gonna kill then?" Sasuke sneered. Zaku bit his lip and glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… your body…?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked down at his hand and smirked.

"Its nothing… I feel strong and bursting with power… power that I got from him…" Sasuke said taking a step towards Zaku. "I understand now… I am and avenger, on the path that I walk I have to do whatever it take for me to gain power, even if it means selling my flesh to the devil…" Sasuke lowered his head and bit his lip; the marks began to consume more of his face, as his glare towards Zaku grew darker.

"Ino! If you stay in that form you'll be dragged into this, get back into your own body!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran towards the bushes while carrying Ino's limp body in his arms. "Chouji lets get moving!" he added. Ino mad the appropriate hand sign to and sent her mind back to her body. "Welcome back!" Shikamaru said when he noticed Ino back in her body, a little farther way Kin began to wake. The chakara and the look that Sasuke was given reminded everyone around him of Orochimaru.

"Holly… his chakara is immense!" Dosu said in shock and eyes widened too shocked for any more words.

"Snap out of it Dosu! Just because he refuses to die…" Zaku began as he clasped his hands together.

"Zaku no, don't you get it?" Dosu screamed at his partner. Zaku ignored him and aimed his arms at Sasuke and Sakura; he smirked as he let out a supersonic air-slice attack. Immediately the surrounding area became immensely engulfed with Zaku's attack. Sayaka's eyes began to slowly open as she felt her body being dragged by a familiar grip.

"N…Na…Zo...Ri…?' Sayaka said weakly as she looked up at her comrade.

"Finally awake hu?" Nazori said without emotion. Nazori landed safely beside Tori, Sakura and Naruto.

"Hah! Blew that pipsqueak to bits!" Zaku smirked

"What pipsqueak are you referring to?" the chilling voice of Sasuke said from behind Zaku. In one swift moment Sasuke lifted his arm and hit Zaku, throwing him forward several feet. Sayaka now fully awake grabbed onto Nazori tightly when she noticed Sasuke's Crimson Sharingan eyes and black marks on his skin.

"His… his eyes… like…his…" Sayaka whispered as she tightened her grip on Nazori. Sasuke began to make several hand signs and in an instance several fireballs began to form from Sasuke's mouth and headed towards Zaku.

"You're getting overconfident! I can just blow these out!" Zaku said raising his arms once more and blowing out the flames with his jutsu. Beneath the fire it revealed shuriken that Zaku was not able to block. As the shuriken hit, Sasuke made his move and appeared below Zaku, before he knew what was going on, Zaku could feel his arms being pulled behind him and a foot resting on his back. The look in Sasuke's eyes turned to pure enjoyment as he gripped tighter onto Zaku's arms.

"You take such pride in your arms… its time to bid them farewell!" those were the last words that Zaku heard before he felt his arms being yanked at and hearing the sounds of his bones breaking. Sayaka bit her lip till it began to bleed, everything about Sasuke now reminded her of Itachi, not wanting to stick around to watch the slaughter of Sound ninjas, Sayaka stood up and booked it as fast as she could through the forest.

"Sayaka!" both Tori and Nazori screamed. Nazori was the first one on his feet to run after Sayaka.

"Tori you stay here, im going to go after her!" Nazori yelled running after Sayaka. Tori obediently obeyed Nazori and sat still.

**---With Sayaka---**

Sayaka was dodging branches and various other things as she ran through the forest; she could feel her heard pounding in her throat.

"I cant… I cant… I cant…" Sayaka repeated to herself over and over again. Behind her Nazori was desperately struggling to catch up to Sayaka.

"Sayaka get back here!" Nazori cried as he jumped over a fallen tree. Sayaka ignored him and continued running with her eyes closed. She felt herself impact into something soft and falling backwards onto the ground, she looked up with teary eyes to what she had just bumped into, staring back at her was Hinode, Kikei and Tsume.

"Sayaka!" Hinode cried in surprise and kneeling down in front of her and brushing hair from her face. "What happened?" he asked. Sayaka's eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated.

"He… he looked… just... just like…" Sayaka panted. Nazori finally caught up with Sayaka and fell to his knees beside her, breathing heavily.

"Damn… when you run… you really run…" Nazori panted. Hinode moved towards Nazori and took a fist full of his shirt in his hands.

"What did you do to her?" Hinode hissed looking at Nazori with a deadly glare. Nazori brushed off Hinode with a swipe of his hand.

"I didn't do anything to her…" Nazori hissed back "I have no idea what happened, when she looked at Sasuke she freaked out and ran" he explained. Hinode looked at his two teammates and they got the idea, Tsume nodded at him and Kikei kneeled down beside her and tried to calm her down as Hinode dragged Nazori a safe distance away. "Ok what's this all about?" Nazori demanded, glaring at Hinode.

"Her family…" Hinode began, he knew if Sayaka ever found out that he had said anything to Nazori, she would probably kick his ass. "Her family…was killed by Sasuke's older brother…when she was younger… after that she has been traumatized since that day. She doesn't like to talk about it, heck… she apparently blocked it out of her memory until I accidentally reminded her about it the last time I ran into her, back in Grass Country…" Hinode explained, "every time she looks at Sasuke, she sees his older brother, she's probably blocked it out of her memory again but a part of her still remembers it. Its really dangerous for her to do this, because if she's reminded of it again, im afraid that she might go ballistic or just become an empty shell of hate and full of revenge…"

"How do you know all of this?" Nazori said as he turned his head to look at Sayaka who was talking to Tsume.

"Heh…" Hinode grabbed his head in his hands "I have been her friend ever since we were kids… I practically know everything about her, and what goes through her mind…" Hinode laughed. "just promise me something…"

"What?" Nazori asked in a deadly tone.

"Can you look after her for me? I wont be around much after these exams, and she needs someone to look after her…"

"She has that Naruto kid to look after her though…"

"No, she needs someone who acts like a brother and not a lover towards her…" Hinode whispered. Nazori raised his eyebrows at him, "look, im not asking much… and I already know that you think of her as a little sister, even if you try to hide it, I know…" Hinode snickered.

"How…?"

"Im really good at reading people" Hinode grinned and with a flick of his hair, he walked back to his teammates and Sayaka leaving Nazori looking dumbstruck.

**---With Sasuke---**

Sasuke watched with interested eyes as he watched Zaku fall to the ground in pain, turning slowly to look at Dosu, he smirked with a murderous grin.

"An then there was one…" Sasuke hissed evilly, he began to slowly walk towards Dosu, who was now walking backwards. Sakura now looked upon Sasuke with sad eyes, every bit of Sasuke now reminded her of Orochimaru, and she bit her lip before grabbing Sasuke around the waist to hold him back.

"Stop it… please… just stop it…" she whispered. Suddenly, the marks on Sasuke slowly began to retreat and fade. Sasuke fell backwards into Sakura's arms.

"Your pretty tough…" Dosu complimented, she pulled out his teams earth scroll and placed it in front of him. "Its obvious… in your current state we would have no chance of winning against you, Sasuke…please accept this as a token of my appreciation and as some reparation for you trouble… and please allow us to leave you in peace, after what we have caused, this may seem like a lot…" Dosu added as he slowly begun to walk away with both teammates in his arms.

"Wait!" sakura shouted, stopping Dosu in his tracks. "You have got to tell me… who is Orochimaru? And what did he do to Sasuke? And why is Sasuke the one he chose?" sakura looked at them with confidence.

"I don't know, we were just following orders…" Dosu said, and left leaving.

After it was sure that they had left, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji ran out of the bushes towards the group.

"Hey are you all right?" Shikamaru called. Sasuke grabbed his shaking wrist and looked at it.

"What…what happened to me?" Sasuke asked, as if he did not remember what had happened.

Shikamaru and Chouji crowded around Naruto and Tori.

"What shall we do about this one then? Shall we kick him until he is awake?" Shikamaru asked looked down at Naruto.

"Oh, oh can I?" Chouji asked, he sounded just like a child. Tori looked up at the two of them with a grin.

"I would advise against that"

"Why?" Shikamaru said, looking at him with pouted lips.

"Because Sayaka-chan would surely kick your ass for that." Tori smirked happily. Shikamaru bit his lip and mumbled under his breath something like 'Troublesome women… ruining our fun…'

"Hey Shikamaru, can i still poke him with a stick until he wakes up?" Chouji asked picking up a stick that was near him and grinning. Shikamaru looked down and picked up a stick as well.

"Ok!" he smirked.

* * *

**Yeah pretty much what is written up at the top is all I really have to say for now… I will post the next chappie after I get at least 4 or more comments for this chapter or any of my other chapters… so comment…please **


End file.
